We Do What We Do
by ContraryMaryBee
Summary: A collection of Merthur oneshots, some smutty, some angsty, some just sickeningly sweet fluff. RxR!
1. Chapter 1 Return

DRABBLES! 3

Boy on boy, some are graphic, if you dont like then GTFO.

-mayu

As Arthur stumbled his way through the lower town streets, too stubborn to accept help from his following knights people called out to him. They threw flowers in his path and smiled with tears in their eyes. Their beloved prince had won against the odds again, at great risk to himself.

Guinevere exited her house and stopped, gasping. Her hands clasped in front of her chest in happiness. Arthur spared her a glance. Soon, they were  
>closer to the castle and to the prince's ultimate surprise; his father had come to greet him. Feeling a bit sore at him for the moment, he HAD sent him out on a suicide mission to destroy magic of course; Arthur was still touched that he had exited his castle to see him. Behind him came Morgana, her face schooled<br>into an expression of grace and happiness, but her eyes had circles and were tight with stress lines.

Arthur breathed a sigh before seeing something beyond his father's shoulder that made him straighten and smile largely.

Merlin raced away from Arthur's window when he saw the King stride quickly out of the courtyard, Morgana following behind like a good puppy. This could only mean one thing.

He leapt down stairs and whirled around corners, barely missing several surprised servants on his way to the courtyard, where he took the stairs three at a time before racing out across the cobblestones with one thing on his mind.

People lined the streets in droves and were all looking after the King when Merlin came upon them. Arthur was slowly trudging through the streets, his lines of knights behind him pale in comparison to the blonde in front of them. Merlin locked eyes on him and nearly tripped when a large gorgeous smile erupted on the blue eyed blonde's face.

Still running, he barreled right the past the king and uncaring of the many eyes upon them, launched himself into Arthur's arms, burying his face into the man's neck and clutching to his shoulders tightly. When the strong arms came up around him and a warm face tucked into his hair Merlin let out a half-sigh half-sob in relief.

Arthur caught the flying black-haired man and whirled around a bit, instantly taking his place around him and smelling a familiar scent. Sighing, Arthur wrapped his arms tighter, ignoring the people around them. He hadn't been able to take his servant, the king's orders on this latest 'attack on magic' and it struck deeply with him.

There hadn't been a time in the last few years that he had been without Merlin, and now he realized that he never wanted to feel in before.

Feeling his strength nearly give out, he sunk to the ground with Merlin in his arms, relaxing into him and smiling lazily in the privacy of his neck. When Merlin whispered to him he pushed a hand through the other's hair, massaging at the base of his neck in a move he knew the other man loved.

Merlin sunk down with Arthur, still situated between his legs and around him like a leech. Nudging his face even closer he murmured in a barely contained voice, "Don't ever leave me again." Tears dotted his eyes, but he really couldn't care.

Laughing as Arthur just latched onto him, Merlin fought to sit back and look at the blonde prince sitting in the middle of the street in lower Camelot wrapped around a man, directly in front of his father. Their eyes connected and they said all they needed to say about the situation, Merlin couldn't contain the grin that split his face.

Arthur let loose a huge breath, completely relaxing into Merlin as sleep threatened him. Behind him he could hear the knights shifting awkwardly, he could hear the villagers cooing at him, Morgana was very nearly staring holes into his head and Uther, Uther was gaping, looking around at everyone else as if they had the explanation why his son was doing what he was doing.

A knight cleared his throat, Sir Bedevere, "Sire, are…are you feeling okay?" so they were going to pussy foot around it.

Arthur glanced back at the man through his golden fringe, not moving from his place on Merlin. "Much, much better now Sir Bedevere, thank  
>you for asking." He said flippantly, the sleep tingeing his voice. Merlin snorted at his answer.<p>

What a prat, honestly. Why was he in love with him?

Tehe, fluff.


	2. Chapter 2 Payback

The laundry basket went flying at the bottom of the steps to the courtyard, its wares flung around in the path of a few nobles. Merlin cursed in his head but was quick to stumble after the clothing, saying to the two noblemen, "Sorry, my lords, I'll get—" he was interrupted by a fist to the side of his face, knocking him to the ground.

Stunned from the blow, Merlin didn't hear Gwen's cry, or see the boot headed towards his stomach before he was already doubled over, lying on the cobblestones. "Goddamned useless thing," snarled the nobleman with the painful boot while his buddy looked on with detached eyes.

Merlin scooted back a bit and tried to get his breathing under control again, wincing as his ribs protested. Looking up he inwardly shuddered at the man's angry face. A glance told him that Gwen was inching back towards the castle, and hopefully help and Merlin tried to tell her with his eyes to just get the hell out of there.

The man leaned down and hauled him to his feet by his neckerchief. Merlin noticed suddenly that he wasn't wearing the red cape of Camelot, but a generic blue and unfamiliar sigil was on his brooch.

"Pay attention, you runt." The man snarled and the look in his eyes was disgusted. Merlin only saw the bunching of the man's shoulder before a fist nearly cracked his neck to the side and split his lip in a burst of blood.

Then he was dropped to the pavement and the two nobles continued on their way, purposefully treading on the laundry still on the castle steps.

Within a few minutes, as Merlin started to get his sight back to normal, Gwen came rushing out with Morgana following her and they both gasped at the sight he made. Sprawled on the ground with smudges of blood running from his mouth, a red bruise swelling on his cheekbone.

"Oh, Merlin," Morgana sighed, a worried hand gently touching his face, "Let's get you inside." As Morgana and Gwen tried to get him to stand, a young servant girl came and lifted his laundry and started gathering it up, sending sympathetic looks his way. A man, a knight to be specific came by as well and helped the ladies with Merlin, getting him to Morgana's room with little trouble.

The king's ward thanked him profusely, before shutting her door and rushing to tend to the boy.

"Really, my lady, I'll be fine." Merlin tried to speak around his swollen lip, "Gaius can help me and I really should be tending Arthur, he hates when I'm late."

"Arthur can wait," Morgana said crossly, dabbing at his cheek with a wet cloth. Merlin sighed and closed his eyes against the headache that threatened. He didn't realize he had passed out until he woke a few hours later, finding Prince Arthur standing above him and himself occupying a lady's bed. Morgana and Gwen were conspicuously missing.

"_Mer_-lin. Arthur grumbled, and Merlin winced when he tried to sit up quickly.

That caught his attention, "What did you do?" And suddenly he was just there, checking his cheek, where a very painful bruise was welling, and pulling his tunic up to see the damage to his ribs. A spidery blue-purple bruise was rather dominant, and Merlin remembered that the noble's boot had had steel on them. Stupid men, covered in steel.

Arthur's gasp brought him back to him and Merlin felt a little confused, and even embarrassed, and the shocked way Arthur was looking at his chest. Clearing his throat Merlin murmured, "It wasn't my fault…" because he really didn't know what else to say.

"Do you eat?" was Arthur's explanation, "And who attacked you! Is this why you're in Morgana's rooms? Do you remember what the curs looked like?" Arthur babbled questions even as he tenderly touched around the bruise to check for broken ribs.

"I eat lots thanks," Merlin said flatly, a little taken aback at the other man's concern, "I blundered in the courtyard and a noble took offense, I don't think he was Camelot though. Yes, Morgana found me and helped me out and I must have blacked out or something, because it was midday. And the man just wore a blue cloak, oh and a sigil with an eagle on it." He prattled on, answering every question of Arthur's with flippant unconcern.

Realization dawned on Arthur's face, "Sir Broderick," at Merlin's confused look he elaborated, a dark look crossing his face as he did, "The new knight in training I have, an earl's son who seems a bit to arrogant for his own good." Hearing this coming from Arthur was almost funny, but the murderous look on his face made Merlin a little bit nervous.

"Okay," Merlin said nervously, smiling a bit to make it look less serious, what he didn't know is that it stretched the bruises on his face in terrible ways, "Well, give him an extra kick for me tomorrow." Arthur's face darkened, yet he said nothing, simply standing and gesturing to Merlin to copy him.

Merlin labored to his feet but couldn't quite straighten up. Arthur put a warm protective arm around his shoulder and led him away from Morgana's rooms and towards Gaius's.

"Don't." Merlin started, unsure on how to say it, "Don't hurt him too badly. Cause I still want you to hurt him, just…not….permanently." Arthur gave him a look that was partly amused but also partly incredulous.

"Honestly I should just sack him now." Arthur grumbled and held the door for Merlin.

Merlin balked, "Don't do that! You need more knights!"

"Pfft. No-one gets away with hurting you." Merlin couldn't help blushing.

"What, but you hurt me all the time, with those ridiculous chores all the time." Merlin tried to make the situation lighter again, Arthur just wasn't having any of it.

They were outside Gaius's chambers and they paused as Arthur considered his manservant. With a tug, Merlin found himself wrapped in strong tan arms and his prince's face resting beneath his jaw. He was terribly aware of Arthur's breathing on his neck and the warmth of the man made Merlin melt into the embrace.

"Nobody hurts you." Arthur whispered to him and Merlin shivered at the burst of hot air. Then, there was a rough press of lips against his neck before Arthur was striding away down the hall, back ramrod straight.

Merlin couldn't help the silly grin from crossing his face.

The next morning, at knights training, the rumors had already spread and Sir Broderick was not met with many smiles.

This continued until Arthur and his manservant appeared on scene and the men wielding sharp metal tools suddenly became a bit more threatening. All of them knew of Merlin, had met him and knew that he did not deserve anything of what the new recruit had given him the day before.

Arthur called his knights to him to begin Broderick's training.

"Alright, Broderick," Arthur deliberately left out the 'sir', "I think you should be aware of something before we start." Merlin came through around them with a cloth and jug of water for the knights that had already started training. Arthur watched him long enough for Broderick to take a look as well, and the new man twitched as he recognized the servant he had disciplined yesterday.

"That," Arthur gained his attention again and an unhealthy glint was in his eyes "Is Merlin, my personal manservant. And I am going to tell you right now we in Camelot do NOT beat or harm our servants in any way when they make a mistake. Merlin least of all, as he is prone to more mistakes then others," a snort from said servant here, "and I warn you to never again lay a finger on him are we clear." Arthur didn't ask this, he _commanded_.

Broderick sputtered at this threat and blindly stuck his neck out in a very stupid move, "B-but, he's just a servant!" and he was met with flashing eyes and Arthurs drew his sword in one long flourish.

It was then that Broderick realized that the sword Arthur war was in fact sharpened to easily chop through bones, and was not like the blunted hunks of metal many knights used for training. Blood left his face.

Merlin intercepted the prince before he could hurt anyone and mumbled, "Oh no, you don't," and relieved the man of his sharp, pointy, deadly, _sharp_ sword and handed him a blunted one. Merlin smiled brightly and glanced up at the blonde man watching him, "Ok, you can beat him now."

The knights chuckled around Broderick and drew back to leave him alone against the prince. Merlin flounced away to do whatever he does with a large smile. Arthur watched for a second before refocusing on Broderick and grinning. This grin however was not nice in anyway and instead promised many, many hurts and pain for the man.

Broderick whimpered.


	3. Chapter 3 Life

"I'm serious Merlin!" Arthur roared, pacing in front of the fireplace, "It will be no place for a servant!" Merlin remained steadfast in the face of his rage, standing with feet apart and his arms crossed in an uncharacteristic display of determination.

"And I'm telling you, _Arthur_," Merlin stressed the prince's name, hoping that the blonde realized that he was talking as if they were both men and equals, "that you need me there. And if you try to order me to stay then I will follow you and accept whatever punishment will come." Merlin's blue eyes were dark in the firelight.

Arthur glared at him, "Why?" he demanded in all prattish fashion. As much as the word hurt Merlin he held his head strong, baring it all.

"You should know by now Arthur." Merlin's voice was startlingly vulnerable, even coming from the warlock.

Arthur very nearly flinched and grinded his teeth. He paced a bit more, mulling thoughts and shooting dark, unimpressed glances at Merlin. Finally he stopped and straightened, letting his shoulders sag in defeat, "No, I don't know." He whispered, too afraid to face the realizations Merlin was facing him with.

Merlin's face fell at Arthur's denial and he forced himself to say, "Of course, Sire. I'll leave you in peace." And he walked out the door feeling like daggers were twisting in his stomach.

"Move!" Merlin bellowed, shoving his way between some knights to reach to the circle surrounding Arthur. Lancelot shifted away as Merlin fell to his knees beside the form of his prince. Arthur shifted his head and bit and coughed, blood bubbling at the corner of his mouth. Merlin held his head gingerly between his hands and slumped over him, feeling despair well up in him.

Surrounding them were the living and the injured of Camelot, victorious, but at a terrible cost. Merlin held back the sob when Arthur opened his eyes and gazed into his own.

"_Mer_-lin." He stressed the name, even with the shakiness of his voice. Merlin let out a bit of hysterical laughter before saying, "Prat. What did you do." Merlin couldn't care less how weak his voice was, or how close to tears it was. It was just Arthur and Merlin now.

"Had to win, no other way." Arthur murmured, blinking slowly. His eyelashes fluttered against Merlin's thumb.

"You couldn't wait for me to get to you? To protect you?" Merlin let out a sob this time, tears beginning to blur his vision and he blinked them away, determined to be looking clearly into Arthur's eyes.

"What could you have done you clumsy oaf?" Arthur tried to smile, but his facial muscles didn't allow him to.

Merlin sniffed harshly, falling further over the prone man. "Arthur, oh Arthur," he whimpered, feeling panic set in as Arthur's eyes began to close.

"Love you, Mer." Arthur barely whispered before he stilled completely, going slack. Merlin let out a low keen, petting at the prince's face. "Arthur."

"ARTHUR!" Merlin let out a wail so broken, men stepped away from him. Merlin clawed at the chainmail around the blonde man's neck until another knight pulled him away. They surrounded the crown prince and were about to lift him away from the battlefield when Merlin's distraught mind clicked on something.

"WAIT!" they all paused, watching Merlin like you watch an insane person. They weren't really too far off at this time.

"There's still something I can do." Merlin didn't lift his eyes from Arthur, even as he knelt beside the body. Lancelot exchanged glances with Gwaine, both aware of Merlin's secret, but unsure about his plan of action.

"Merlin, there's nothing-" "Yes there is." Merlin didn't even let him finish before placing his hands on Arthurs cold cheeks.

"For a life, a life must be given." He murmured before his eyes shone gold. Men let out curses and stepped back, some drawing their swords at the show of sorcery. Yet, it was Merlin, he couldn't be a sorcerer.

To their astonishment, Arthur's body gave a jerk and inhaled a gasping breath. His eyes popped open and were wide as they stared up at Merlin. Merlin's eyes shone brighter and brighter, each pulse of them gave Arthur another breath.

It continued until Arthur could move his mouth and uttered, "Merlin, no-" he understood the rules. Better than everyone else.

Tears filled both pairs of blue eyes before Merlin gave a small, real smile and lightly press his lips to Arthur's. Their first kiss and their last.

The golden light died down around them and Merlin slumped over the prince, unmoving. Arthur sat up and patted at the warlock, "Merlin, Merlin, Merlin-" repeating his name over and over until his voice reached a breaking point and he pulled the other man back to lie in his lap.

Some knights stepped forward, gasping at the sight of their prince alive and well. Lancelot fell to his knees and stared blankly at the still form of the manservant, before hanging his head.

The news spread fast, Arthur was saved by magic. Men began to celebrate, hooting and calling. Arthur sat there in the midst of it staring disbelieving into the calm face of his servant, his friend. His love.

"No," Arthur's voice broke and tears began to fall from his eyes.

"No, no, not merlin. Don't' leave me!" Arthur lightly shook the boy, hoping that fate would give him another chance and let the dark haired boy open his eyes. Sobs racked his frame as Arthur bowed over Merlin, pressing his lips against the others cold ones one more time.

Taking a breath Arthur clenched his eyes and _screamed_. Just as Merlin had before. Men stepped away from him, surprised.

Suddenly, a booming roar from over their heads distracted them. It was the dragon, golden and fierce in the night sky, circling overhead. He didn't speak, didn't even fly close enough to be hit by spear or arrow and just roared.

Cries so long and shaking, men stopped for a moment to listen to the grief geld in the voice. Khilgarrah had come to mourn the passing of the warlock, of the last Dragonlord.

Through it all Arthur stared into Merlin's pale face, a hand rubbing at some dirt of his cheekbone. "You idiot, you clumsy idiot." The prince whispered too low to hear, "You promised you would never leave." Arthur stayed sitting there through the chaos of his men and the stink of the battlefield. As a dragon flew overhead and his father waited for his return, Arthur mourned his Merlin.

"_I'm happy to serve you until the day I die."_


	4. Chapter 4 Possession

IF YOU'RE NOT INTO HARD SLASH I REALLY SUGGEST YOU SKIP PAST THIS ONE.

HONESTLY.

Merlin could feel Arthur's eyes digging into the back of his head. He refused to turn from his post, avidly paying attention to Gwen's chatter and avidly ignoring Arthur.

Honestly, Arthur can sit through at least one feast without eye-sexing Merlin. It was embarrassing to get a hard on in the middle of Uther's speech because his son was giving him bedroom eyes.

"Are you listening, Merlin?" Gwen asked him, giving him a kind knowing look. Merlin sighed and gave her a sheepish grin in return, making her giggle. She leaned toward him and whispered "The prince is _still_ looking at you." Merlin rolled his eyes and laughed nervously, unable to hold his head still.

A glance told him everything he needed to know. Arthur was in the same position and it was starting to freak him out. An elbow sat on his elbow rest and his hand holding his head up, his other hand on the table in front of him, fiddling with the silver ring adorning his thumb. His pouty lips were narrowed, and his blue eyes were staring into Merlin's with an intensity that frightened him. Merlin swallowed.

"Yeah," he said breathlessly, looking at Gwen, "I wonder why?" it ended as a question and Merlin hated himself for it. Suddenly, a call for wine distracted Merlin away from Gwen and he crossed a few feet to fill the nobleman's goblet.

"Well this one's pretty isn't he?" asked a man wearing a yellow cloak, obviously appraising Merlin with his eyes. Merlin felt a flush grow on his face and became quite uncomfortable under the gazes of the nobles, men and women alike. He didn't know very many of them, and he wondered if they were visiting.

"All porcelain skin, and bright eyes." Agreed another, older man with a thick moustache that twitched when he talked. Merlin finished pouring their wine and hastened away, aware of several gazes following him. Damned nobles.

His adams apple bobbed as he gulped, standing next to the pillar and wondering where Gwen went. He didn't want to stand there alone.

Turns out he had to, and even as the nobles began dancing with each other, and the king departed the feast, he stood there awkwardly.

Wine had been flowing and many of the nobles couldn't see past their noses anymore. With the departing of the king, they all loosened up, raucously calling out and laughing. Merlin watched as women approached Arthur and he was forced under duty to dance with them. Sighing and shifting on his sore feet Merlin grudgingly waited for his prince to finish with his 'duty' so he could go sleep.

"Must be boring watching us over here." Said a sudden voice to his right. It was the man from before, who remarked on his…prettiness. The man's eyes were suspiciously bright and spots of color were in his cheeks. He was attractive, but Merlin found his hair cut too close to his skull and his chin was rather, well, large and it dominated his face.

Merlin gave a courteous noise and a small awkward bow, unsure about who he was. The man flipped a hand and moved a bit closer, "No need for that. Nobodies paying attention."

A quick look around told Merlin that it was true, the torches were burning lower now and people were more interested in their significant others to be looking at anyone else. To Merlin's chagrin, so was Arthur.

Merlin said, "It's not too boring…really." A lopsided smile came that quickly fell as the inebriated man leaned closer.

"You really are pretty." He murmured, "Blue eyes, pale skin, black hair. You'd be a striking lady." Merlin blinked and flushed again nervously leaning farther away from the man.

"Although," the man's voice lowered, and an arm trapped Merlin to the pillar, "You are no lady." And suddenly there was a hand on his arse and Merlin jumped. The man obviously took this the wrong way, using his larger body to pin Merlin to the stone, his face burying in to the crook of his neck.

Merlin stammered, feeling incredibly weak, "S-stop…why are you-"

A tongue licked a line across his neck and Merlin cringed away. "Don't worry," the man breathed hotly against his neck and pressed his hips hard enough into Merlin that he felt the man's erection. The hand on his ass rose up and slipped the fingertips into his breeches, and Merlin's eyes widened and he pushed harshly on the man's chest to get him _away_.

"J-just stop!" Merlin cried, uncaring that they were near others, this man didn't belong on him.

A hand landed heavily on the man's shoulder, "I believe he said stop, Sir Gendral." Merlin slumped as he recognized the voice of his prince. It took Gendral a bit longer before he let go of Merlin like he was a hot iron and stepped away from the blonde man.

Arthur's eyes were boiling fires of anger, yet his face was cold, expressionless. Merlin gulped at the sight of it, yet he also felt a rush of desire.

"O-of course sire, I-" the man who had been accosting Merlin tried to say. He was ignored. Arthur grabbed a hold of Merlin and pulled him away, out of the hall and into the corridor. Arthur was walking so fast, Merlin stumbled a bit, the only thing keeping him from falling being Arthur's grip on his hip and forearm.

Eventually they got to Arthur's chambers and Merlin was already hard. He liked Arthur's manhandling too much to be healthy, honestly.

Arthur released Merlin the instant they were locked in his room. Merlin swallowed again, breathing shallowly as Arthur prowled towards him, unclasping his cloak and pulling off his over shirt at the same time. Arthur backed Merlin into the corner between his window and his fireplace, trapping him like he would any kind of forest animal he hunted.

"Arth-" Merlin tried to say before Arthur slammed his hands on the stone beside his head and hissed, "Did you like it?" His eyes dark and burning through Merlin like hot coals.

"Like what?" Merlin breathed his heart beating fast.

"His hands on you, touching you. His body against yours; Did. You. Like. It." Arthur leaned forward and sniffed along Merlin's neck, not touching.

Merlin gasped, "No, no not at all. I swear Arthur I hated it-"

"Good." Arthur whispered the word like a prayer, "Because you know who you belong to, don't you. You know who your master is." Merlin trembled and Arthur shifted just enough closer so Merlin could feel the heat radiating from him.

"Yes, yes Arthur." Merlin whimpered, so aroused it was painful, "I belong to you, you're my master." A hand threaded through his hair and wrenched his head up to look into Arthur's face.

"Say it again." Arthur commanded, pressing his body fully into Merlin's. It was so much better than whats-his-face. This was Arthur.

"You're my master, My Master." Merlin breathed, cock pulsing at the lust swirling in his princes eyes. Arthur grinned, and it was feral, it was _possessive_. Arthur slammed his lips on Merlin's and it was so different this time compared to others.

Merlin moaned into Arthur's mouth and reached up to grasp at his head. They kissed ferociously, emotions ripping through their connection like tsunamis. They pushed so hard it began to hurt, teeth biting into lips and tongues fighting. Arthur tore at Merlin's clothes until he was only in his trousers. The blonde prince left scattered bites everywhere, sucking and licking and kissing in ways that made Merlin break apart in his arms.

Walking backwards Arthur released Merlin and grinned at him, sitting down in a heavy wooden chair, leaving Merlin standing between his legs and panting. Arthur surveyed his work of art with hot eyes and heaving chest. Locking gazes again he told Merlin in a low, growling voice, "On your knees."

Merlin trembled with his excitement, hurriedly kneeling and putting his hands on Arthur's thighs. "Arthur, Arthur, please?" he asked, patting at the prominent bulge in front of him. Arthur groaned, pushing his hips up a little. Licking his lips he looked at the black haired boy, gleaming in the firelight like some kind of ethereal being.

"Tell me what you want, Merlin, _ask_." Arthur said in his best prince voice. Merlin gasped at that, slumping a bit so his head rested on Arthur's thigh and he looked up at him through dark lashes.

"Please," he licked his lips and took a deep breathe to control himself. He knew what Arthur wanted, they had played the begging game before, but not with these emotions, this intensity, "Please, Sire. Would you allow me to suck your cock?" Arthur's leg twitched and Merlin's stomach flipped.

Swallowing he continued, panting slightly, eyes glazing over, "Please my Master, let me suck you off, allow me to pleasure you. I'll do my best to service you well, like a good servant. My Master." Arthur was staring now; breaths coming harshly and Merlin couldn't help but feel accomplished. Without breaking their gaze, Arthur reached down and untied his laces, pulling free his cock and holding it in one hand.

Merlin glanced down and licked his lips again before waiting for Arthur's permission.

Arthur said in a voice so sexy Merlin shivered, "Suck. Me." And he did.

He managed to nearly fit the entire length of Arthur in his mouth before his throat stopped him. Setting his tongue to work, Merlin closed his eyes and pressed closer, enjoying the feeling of Arthur's cock in his mouth.

He sighed around the head, pressing his tongue in it before moving his head up and down leisurely, enjoying Arthur's hands in his hair. Arthur himself had his head thrown back and his mouth open in a 'o'. Merlin took a deep breath before opening his throat, allowing Arthur _all_ the way in. Arthur's back arched off the seat and he moaned, pushing Merlin further. Merlin gasped as he pulled back licking at the pre-come and saliva as he did so.

He was about to repeat it before Arthur held his head in place and stood up. Merlin looked up afraid he had done something wrong before he heard Arthur say, "I won't last. Not with you like _this_." The man lifted Merlin and strode to the bed, tossing his load and crawling up after him. Merlin mewled when Arthur licked his way around the bites he had placed before, renewing a few.

"You're too bloody amazing Merlin." He kissed at his neck, "So good kneeling before me, and your pretty mouth around my cock. So wanting of it, yearning for it. No matter how you resist me, Merlin, you love it just as much as I do. You love being beneath me." Merlin writhed at the words, legs coming up to hook around Arthur's back.

"You love me marking you." Arthur moved up to his ear, "You love being _possessed_ by me." Merlin searched out his mouth and ravaged it before panting into his mouth with a trembling smile, "Christ please Arthur I need you now, I need you in me. Mark me on the inside."

Arthur pulled back and they shared an indulgent smile before tearing off Merlin's pants and Arthur's shift, ending up naked. Arthur suddenly smiled into Merlin's hip-bone.

"Get the oil." He demanded, ever the prince, looking up at Merlin. Merlin noted the look in his prince's eyes and the near-bruising hold he had on his hips and knew what he wanted. Smiling he whispered a spell and saw his golden eyes reflect in Arthur's as the oil floated to his hand.

Arthur put an affection bite on Merlin's prominent hip bone before preparing his fingers. He kept a hand on Merlin's thigh, keeping it aloft before slipping one then two fingers in. Merlin gasped at the intrusion before accepting them, and after a bit, a third.

They were rushing, but somehow things were supercharged. They couldn't slow down. Arthur put a kiss to Merlin's mouth and entered without removing his lips.

As he waited for Merlin to adjust, Arthur layered his face with small kisses and light touches, whispering, "You're perfect Merlin. I would never want anyone else now. Not after you." He nuzzled at Merlin's chin.

"You're all I need Arthur." Merlin sighed happily into Arthur's hair, enjoying the respite from hot, angry touches. Though, as Arthur pulsed within him, he thought it wouldn't last long.

True to form, Arthur gave him one last gentle look and kiss before kneeling up, pulling Merlin's body to him and shifting within him. Finding Merlin pliant Arthur braced his thighs and splayed Merlin's legs over them, keeping and harsh grip on the slim hips and digging his fingers into the fleshy arse in his hold.

"_Mer_-lin." He felt a little playful as he shifted in circles around Merlin's hole, the feeling bordering on uncomfortable but feeling oh so good, "say what you want, again. Say it. Correctly." He looked so smug, Merlin felt it was his duty to slide that smirk off his face and focus him on the task at hand.

So, Merlin put his hands above his head and stretched his torso up so hard he wasn't even touching the bed but for his arms and said in his most wanton voice, "Pound my arse, Sire, make me forget there's anything other than you in this world. Mark me as yours, _everywhere_." Arthur's grip clenched so hard Merlin gasped before an arm behind his back lifted him clear of the bed and he was being supported only by Arthur.

In this position he sunk down on Arthur deeper than ever before. "Oh shit." He whispered as he clung to Arthur. Arthur had grit his teeth in an expression of fierce joy coupled with a desire so big Merlin quailed. A hand came up his back to grip his shoulder; the other hooked under his right knee and held him open for Arthur.

Arthur pulled him off his prick nearly completely before pulling him back down to slam him so hard the flesh between Arthur's hips and Merlin's bottom stung. Merlin convulsed, Arthur knew his body well enough to know exactly where his prostate was, and so, brought him down with violent force on it again, and again, and again.

Their pace was fast, faster than what Merlin could have believed in the position they were in. Arthur supported all his weight and his muscles flexed with every push and pull of his body. Merlin could only roll his hips the way Arthur held him, controlling, possessive.

Merlin cried out again, scratching at Arthur's shoulders. Tears of pleasure filled his eyes as the feeling of Arthur being driven into him deeper and deeper every time he pounded into him overran his senses. True to his words, he completely forgot everything that wasn't Arthur.

"Merlin," Arthur gasped, sounding like he was just on the edge, even as he drove his cock into the other's ass faster, "I love you. No-one can ever love you like this, the way I do. No-one will ever be inside you, no one can hear your screams. _Except_ _me_." He sucked a large hickey into Merlin's pale neck before groaning and his thrusts became frantic. Merlin let out a cry and sobbed, falling over the edge of oblivion.

His cum was sticky between them but Arthur strove deeper, cumming deep in Merlin and filling his with his essence, pushing it deeper before collapsing on the bed, hips still moving within him.

Merlin panted for a moment, unable to move under the feelings Arthur thrust upon him. Finally, he wrapped his arms tightly around Arthur, "You are so fucking amazing, I love you." Merlin focused his eyes and was met with Arthur's sleepy gaze, smiling at him from his chest.

Arthur slipped from him and it made both men groan. They slid under the sheets with shaky limbs and Merlin laughed at his body.

"I look like a leper." He said, amused at the amount of bites around his body, "You even left hand prints!" He lifted the sheets to show Arthur said handprints, dark bruises in the shape of Arthur's hands. Gently, the blonde put his hands over them, fitting into the spots perfectly.

For some reason, this made Merlin beyond happy and he couldn't contain a gasping/sobbing laugh that managed to express it all. He took Arthur's face in his hands and whispered against his lips, "I love you."

Arthur threw an arm over him and buried them together in the mounds of blankets and pillows and kissed his forehead gently. Their bodies cooled against one another as they let sleep draw closer.

Suddenly Arthur bean talking, "You are what keeps me sane in this life. I know I'm a prince, I know I'm a prat but I'm happy to be with you, past all that. We… we won't always be able to love each other like this. I will be king, I will have a wife and a child but I swear by god I will never let you go. Even if I'm exiled, even if I'm burned I will never let you away from me." Merlin gasped and looked at him, not really surprised to see the mixture of love and mulish determination on his face.

"Master. My Master." Merlin said with as much love as he could manage, and was rewarded by bright, shining eyes and a languid kiss before they both surrendered to sleep.

SO CUTE.


	5. Chapter 5 Discrete

Arthur's knights were very discrete men. They loved their prince and were loyal to the very end and put up with all his intricacies and habits with silence. That is, until Merlin came and they realized that Arthur was human after all.

When Arthur managed to get injured, Merlin was there to fuss since Arthur wouldn't. When Merlin managed to get injured, which was more often than not, Arthur wouldn't so much as fuss as watch Merlin like a hawk watching a mouse. When Arthur couldn't take his father anymore, Merlin was there with packed bags for a weekend and a crossbow. When Merlin had enough of, well, everything, Arthur was there with an order to pack the bags and grab a crossbow.

They had a system that the Knights knew existed, they just never understood it. It must have been on one of those border patrols that they realized just how deep Arthur needed Merlin, and Merlin needed Arthur.

It was night and the fire was still burning from where Merlin left it. They were all curled up in their bedrolls surrounding it, only a few were actually sleeping. Though they were grown men, the forest was never comfortable a place to sleep. Arthur was snoring lightly, turned onto his front and his arms outstretched. It was when his snoring stopped that Merlin sat up.

A few knights, Sir Bedevere, and Sir Kay, as well as the newbie Sir Florence turned their heads in confusion when Merlin tensed.

Suddenly Arthur spasmed, crying out and leaping away from the fire and his bedroll, scrambling away from some unseen foe in fear. Kay and Florence twitched, their hands darting to where their swords lay, but they didn't sit up as Arthur stilled and blinked, looking around him with wide terrified eyes and shaking hands.

And then Merlin was there, taking hold of the blonde's hands and murmuring to him.

"Arthur, you're safe here, I'm here see?" Merlin shuffled closer on his knees and put a hand on Arthur's face, stroking with his thumb. Arthur drew a shuddering breathe and close his eyes, holding his face with his hands and Merlin's between them.

"Dammit." He said hoarsely, swallowing hard. Sniffing he looked at Merlin and the knights were surprised and shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"Morgause again, she held a knife to my father's throat and everybody was dead or dying, and you weren't moving at her feet, she was using some spell to hurt me-" Arthur babbled until Merlin drew his head to his chest, hushing him.

"It's alright Arthur; I won't ever let her hurt you." Merlin put his arms around the still shaking prince and the knights saw in the dying firelight Merlin's hands stroking through the blonde locks and kissing the prince's forehead. After that, the knights feigned sleep as Arthur and Merlin pulled back towards the fire and lied down to sleep again.

If in the morning they discovered Merlin's bedroll closer to Arthur's than it had been last night and their prince holding tightly to the front of his tunic then they made no issue of it.

They were discrete men.


	6. Chapter 6 Relaxation

Merlin yawned atop his perch, the sun and the light breeze lulling him into a sleepy sense of peace. He leant his face against Arthur's chest, and though he sat astride the prince in a decidedly improper way, he was incredibly comfortable. Arms stretched around the blonde's head and his legs scrunched up beneath his hips on either side of the man, Merlin curled around him like some form of leech. Neither minded.

Arthur put an arm under his own head, stretching out and shifting under Merlin. A hand came up and carded through the short dark locks at the back of the warlock's neck.

"We should be getting back." Arthur murmured in a voice that was just shy of being a mumble.

Merlin sighed and dug his face further into the firmness of the man's chest, "You asked to be relaxed, so I'm relaxing you." He answered, turning his head so he could kiss the palm of his hand.

Arthur gave a half-chuckle, "I was leaning more towards a long day in bed with a naked Merlin attached to me. Not a day in some field with a clothed Merlin." Merlin snorted and useless hit a hand on the other's side.

"That's for later. You needed to get out the castle, your fathers been bothering you more and more this week. What's been happening?" Arthur had been entering his room, slamming the door and spending a good time afterwards cursing and ranting over what his father requests of him, or says to him, throwing things and everything.

Arthur huffed a breath that he drew out in frustration, "The man is beyond paranoid. He's so scared of any kind of sorcerer against us, or something causing us to lose face or the 'respect of our name going up in flames'" he mocked, "It's ridiculous!" he snarled.

Merlin's eyebrows furrowed as he felt Arthur become more and more agitated. So, the skinny man pushed up and sat on Arthur's abdomen, looking pensively down at the man. Smiling as he took in the ruffled blonde hair, and the relaxed forehead. Blue eyes looked up at him in confusion as he smiled.

Merlin ran a hand down Arthur's face, leaning down gently to press his lips to Arthur's in a kiss that both of them sighed into. Arthur relaxed beneath him. Pulling back Merlin smiled and pressed his now to Arthur's cheek.

"Come on, it's almost time for dinner and then a bath." Merlin stood and stretched. Looking down, he saw Arthur raking his eyes up and down his body and felt a warm thrill shoot through him. Smiling, Merlin pulled the prince to his feet and laughed at the mussed up hairstyle he now sported. Reaching up to fix it, Merlin flushed when he noticed that Arthur had not once removed his gaze from his face. Meaning to ask what he was looking at, Merlin put his hands on his hips and scowled.

Before he could say anything though, Arthur had swept him up into his arms and began snogging him with abandon. Merlin melted and hummed in his throat. Arthur pulled away and nuzzled his nose against Merlin's earning himself a happy smile.

Taking his hand, Arthur started dragging him to where their horses were tethered.

"Better get back to the castle then, shall we, love?"

Merlin's insides trembled at the way Arthur said the endearment, and he couldn't help the blooming smile and shining eyes as his prince helped him onto his horse with a gentleness he rarely showed.

"Of course, My prince." Merlin whispered as Arthur pulled himself onto his own horse and turned to smile at him, "My Arthur."


	7. Chapter 7 Reveals

Reveals

Spoilers for season one only

Any and all that popped into my over-active mind.

"Merlin!" came Arthur's voice when the battle was done and the forest once again quiet. The two of them, waylaid by a small band of bandits, somehow Arthur manages to handle most of them. Of course, with Merlin sneakily dropping branches and throwing objects to take care of those he couldn't.

But now, seeing Arthur storm towards him with a mixture of anger and hurt on his face Merlin paled, maybe he hadn't been sneaky enough.

"What was that?" Arthur roared into his face, gesturing at the innocent branch lying on top of an unconscious bandit. Merlin started and backed away until Arthur had rounded him into a tree, pinning him.

"What. Was. That." This time it came from behind gritted teeth and Merlin chanced a look into his princes eyes. The anger had fallen away to reveal a more terrible feeling, betrayal. Merlin's heart sank, he had seen and no amount of lying and hiding could change it now.

Merlin sighed and wilted where he stood, "It was magic." He whispered, looking at Arthur's boots.

He wasn't prepared for Arthur to start laughing, until he glanced up and noticed how wild his blue eyes were.

"After, after all these years of being in Camelot, being, being my frie- my MANSERVANT, and you go and start to learn magic. Why?" Arthur demanded, grabbing hold of Merlin's shoulders and shaking him. This made Merlin a bit angry; he thought he had learned magic? Under Uther? He told Arthur so.

Flustering Merlin batted at Arthur's hands and chest, "You think I _learnt_ magic? While working along beside and staying in the same room as you _bleeding_ father? You think I wanted to become persecuted; I wanted to have a power that simply for existing I would be burned? NO ARTHUR!" vaguely he realized he was crying. Dammit.

Arthur let go, pushing a hand through his hair swallowing hard enough Merlin heard it. "Then, then what?"

He was fishing for an excuse, a reason, something that would prove Merlin wasn't a traitor to him. Merlin sniffed away the embarrassment on his cheeks and straightened, making sure to have eye contact with the man.

"I was born with magic. I _am_ magic. As a baby I would laugh and things would explode." Merlin chuckled drily, "made my mother frantic." He let Arthur think on that and stretched his back. The prince started to pace, walking over bandits and logs and checking on the horses and then retreating again.

Eventually, Arthur came to him and crossed his arms. Pursing his lips he seemed to mentally decide something before saying, "Obviously you were born with it. As if you could ever learn something." Merlin blinked, recognizing the jab when he heard it.

As they shared shaking smiles Merlin felt relief crush his heart, they could be okay.

Arthur started at him, "Born with-…Merlin?" Merlin nodded at him, confirming his words.

Arthur stood up and began to pace in a way that Merlin recognized as thinking, and thinking hard. "But that would mean you've had magic this entire time here. That it was you who saved Gwen's father, you who made that wind in the cave with the Afanc. You were the one to expose the troll, and all those times men suddenly fall over in fights. That's all you!" Arthur stared at Merlin, who was still perched on the side of the table. Merlin nodded to confirm it all, a small smile accompanying it.

"You idiot!" Arthur exploded, and Merlin's smile dropped to a frown.

"You realize you could have been caught at any time! My father, hell, MY FATHER, is in this castle and you've," Arthur started to laugh, "you've been saving it the entire time? Merlin, my manservant. Saving Camelot." Merlin's ear-to-ear grin returned at Arthur's laughter.

Arthur sighed finally and regarded Merlin. Crossing the room Arthur swept the boy into an impromptu hug, one which Merlin marveled at while at the same time squeezing back.

When Arthur pulled away Merlin's grin was a bit mischievous, "_That_ was our very first hug that you initiated." At Arthur's offended look Merlin giggled.

Arthur blinked, because one moment, things were chaos, a free wagon was tumbling down the street, a wild horse pulling it, and people were screaming there was a little girl in the way of the wagon, and then he felt a breeze and Merlin was across the street of the random town, the little girl in his arms and the wagon rolled past undisturbed.

Arthur clearly remembered that Merlin was at the door to the Tavern, two houses away from where he stood. And since he was Uther Pendragon's son, his mind jumped to the obvious conclusion.

Magic.

In Merlin. Magic in _Merlin_. Who was strolling back, after leaving the girl with her mother. Arthur eyed the lanky man as he approached, noticed the nervous smile which marked when he was about to lie or dodge questions, the odd gait he had because of his knobby knees. Honestly, the prince tried to see Merlin as one of the sorcerers who were bent on his destruction.

Merlin with a staff and a dark cloak and a gloating smirk on his face, as all evil sorcerers had. Arthur was an expert on this kind of thing. As he pictured it, Merlin had arrived, and he laughed in the dark haired man's face. Merlin blinked, and whatever he was about to say died on his tongue.

Instead, Arthur swung an arm around him and said, "We need to have a talk."

Really, sorcerers may be evil, but Merlin? Merlin was the furthest thing.

Arthur had been standing at the door to his chambers for a few minutes already. Merlin, sat on the floor oblivious. Standing with his back to the closed, and locked, door he watched as Merlin himself shined his favorite pair of riding boots.

He watched as a bucket of hot water washed his tunics on it's own, he watched his armor polish itself in mid-air, he watched as his swords were all balanced on their points in the middle of the floor, being sharpened by smooth moving whetstones, he watched as his linens on his bed were peeled off and replaced by invisible hands, and he also watched Merlin's face in the middle of this magic, shining and smiling and whistling like the happiest man in the world.

He had been standing there for a few minutes, before he finally looked up and saw his master. Merlin first went through shock, then fear, then curiosity and tentative hope, as Arthur stood there with a huge smile on his face.

It was incredibly dark save for their fire, and Arthur watched the shadows dance across the man's….warlock's face. After the first initial confession, as Arthur sat in silence Merlin had begun to talk.

Sometimes faster, sometimes slowly and with evident pain in his voice he recounted every single day since he had arrived in Camelot.

"…Valiant's shield was bewitched, and as you fought him the final day I managed to get there on time to make the snakes come out…"

Arthur sat sideways on a simple log, staring at Merlin, who sat facing the fire, sometimes glancing to Arthur's face. Funny, how such a thin and clumsy man could command powers so great as to change life and death.

"Apparently, as I was dying I had a blue light in my palm, and kept saying your name, so I think that's what was in the cave with you and those spider things…"

Arthur remembered that, his father had nearly had a conniption fit when he had told him. A blue light that saved his life, it was obvious magic, yet it had saved him.

"…and honestly, Edwin turned out to be such an evil little shit, he had put bugs into Morgana and Uther's ears, so I managed to draw them out eventually, once Gaius returned…"

So, Merlin hadn't just been saving his life, he'd also saved his father's and Morgana. Was there anything this man could not do?

"…I was so scared Arthur, she was standing there with you drowning right at her feet, as soon as I got you out and got you breathing I just started to cry because I should have been there sooner…"

Sophia….yes, he didn't think Merlin could have knocked him out at any time. How could he had been so stupid? A prince and yet he falls for the first girl to bat their lashes at him.

"…It wasn't Will who made the cyclone, it was me, but he was protecting me because we didn't know if you were…"

Now, the dark haired boy's voice got a bit choked, and Arthur noticed how he was scrunched in on himself, protecting himself. Feeling a bit of guilt shoot through him at that, Arthur scooted forward, studiously ignoring Merlin's flinch and took Merlin's hands out from around his sides. Holding them, Arthur put a knee to Merlin's back and held him in a messed up form of a hug.

Merlin swallowed and blinked away tears before continuing on.

"When you were poisoned by the questing beast I tried to trade my life for yours, but Nimueh took my mother instead so Gaius tried to stop her, but I got there before she could and I killed her."

Arthur straightened and took hold of Merlin's face, turning him to look at him. "That was only the first year?" he rasped, his voice a bit stiff from not speaking, and the screaming he had done earlier. He regretted that now, after he saw Merlin break in front of him.

Merlin nodded and started to babble again, "But it's been the whole time, I've only ever tried to help you, you must believe me, please don't send me away I couldn't take it, I," Arthur stopped Merlin's tirade with his mouth, forcing his onto his manservant's in a bruising kiss.

"I think I got it." Arthur said, smirking at the awed look on the other's face.

"Now, here's what I want you to do." Arthur straightened up and looked as stern as he could. Merlin watched wide eyed and he could almost see his heart beating through his chest.

"Fix the fire." Merlin's eyes flashed and the fire roared to life beside them. Then he looked guilty because he had used magic again, but Arthur simply smiled.

Grabbing ahold of Merlin he yanked hard and deposited him into the dirt beside him. With a smug smile he leaned over and said, "You will never be anything but Merlin."

He was surprised though when Merlin launched himself at Arthur and knocked them both to the ground, kissing ferociously.

Yes, they would be alright.


	8. Chapter 8 Dancing

"Oh, Come one Arthur! Just one?" Merlin wheedled, tilting his head cutely.

"No, Merlin! I don't want to dance!" but the way Arthur looked the revolving mass of people in the town square, it was clear he wanted to give in.

"Why not? Everyone likes to dance! And nobody could possibly be bad at this one, it's the most common midsummer dance in the whole of Albion." Merlin said again, turning to look at the dancers as well. The dance was made up of all sorts of people, townsfolk and guards, and Merlin had even seen a few of the kinder noble women among them.

Arthur looked slightly sad, "Well, I doubt they'd like to dance with me. I'm not expected at things like this. And my father would skin me." Merlin pursed his lips at the prince, narrowing his eyes.

Then, in movements Arthur couldn't follow correctly, he removed Arthur's crown, pulled him out of his outer leather vest, and removed his sword, throwing them all at Leon, who had accompanied them. Then, nodding, Merlin swept a hand through Arthur's hair and smiled brightly.

"There, now you're not a prince." He grabbed his hands and started to drag him towards the dance, "Now, you're just Arthur."

He pushed the man in and followed, laughing as they were both swept up by the movements. To the thumping beat of a few musicians they were pulled into different women's arms, some slim, others pudgier, some short, and some tall, they whirled around in circles. The times Merlin could catch a glance of Arthur the prince had been laughing and doing his part to dance with every woman there.

Then, the tempo changed and all the women retreated to an outer ring, clapping to the beat as the men locked arms and started to revolve. Merlin and Arthur were across from each other in the circle of men, and they locked eyes in the sea of flying hair and arms. Merlin grinned brightly, a flush of exertion on his cheeks. Arthur was ruffled but had a spark of something unknown in his eyes, a smile stretching his face.

Then, the women swept into the circle, and the men retreated to clap for them. As they whirled their skirts around, Merlin snuck a glance at Arthur and blushed, he was starting at him. From across the mass of people, Arthur smiled; Merlin looked so cute when he was embarrassed.

Then the original tempo resumed and the dancers began thumping their feet and whirling around each other, laughing gaily.

In this particular dance, people flew form one partner to another, hooking arms and running around in circles, before flying off to another person. Women spun with women, men with men, and sometimes larger circles would break out before disengaging again.

Eventually they came to the final bits to the song, and Merlin and Arthur found themselves pressed close in the whirl of bodies, arms hooked and barely enough room to step around each other. They looked into each other's eyes, both amazed at what they saw.

Merlin had bright spots of color in his cheeks form laughing, and his eyes practically leapt out in happiness. Arthur's hair was swept back and his eyes were creased by his grin. He looks so much more at ease in the normal clothes of simple breeches and brown tunic that Merlin had a tough time remembering that this was the man who wore armor and swung a sword, and looked so serious it was painful.

Arthur was shocked at how utterly attractive Merlin was, big ears and all. The music ended and the two found themselves laughing along with the people as they all disengaged and congratulated each other.

"Well done Prince Arthur!" cried a woman as she passed, another in tow. A few men clapped him on the back and one joked, "You didn't' even stumble more than a few times!" in good jest. Through it all, Merlin smiled at him, something like pride shining in his eyes.

When Arthur finally asked, "What are you staring at?"

Merlin replied with a soft, private smile, "You will make an amazing King, King Arthur. I'm glad I'm here to see it." As Arthur gaped at him, Merlin turned to Leon and began redressing his prince, ending with putting the crown on his head. They walked back to the castle, not saying anything, but touching at the shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9 Panic

"GAIUS!" the old man shot up from his seat. That was the prince's voice, but…barely. So full of terror and panic it was hard to recognize as Arthur's. Arthur banged open the door and stormed in, His face pale but splashed with blood. In his arms hung Merlin, frighteningly still and covered in blood.

"Merlin!" Gaius gasped. Bounding up he cleared a table and motioned Arthur to rest him there. Arthur did so, but incredibly gently, a hand holding beneath his head and the other held Merlin's limp pale one. Arthur moved to the other side of Gaius and sat down, unable to move away.

"What happened?" Gaius said, already peeling Merlin's clothing back from the wound, a slash of some sort.

Arthur's voice trembled as he replied, "There was this woman, she pulled a knife, for me, but then Merlin was there, Gaius it was too fast I couldn't stop her, he jumped in front of me…" Arthur swallowed hard and visibly tried to pull himself together.

Gaius spared him a glance, "Is any of that yours?" he raised his prominent brow at the blood flooding the front of Arthur's tunic. Even Gaius felt slightly sick at the sight, there was so much. Arthur looked down and closed his eyes, softly shaking his head.

Gaius set to work, first cleaning away the congealing blood and trying to see the wound for what it was. It was a slash about the length of his foot, stretching across the boy's belly-button and gaping open disgustingly.

Arthur watched, face shockingly pale. "Oh dear god, I didn't know he could have so much blood." He whispered, almost involuntarily, as the boy's wound gushed once again. Merlin moaned incoherently, causing Arthur to pay attention to his face and pet at his hand.

Gaius was about to say to Arthur to sit down and drink a calming potion before he fell over when Uther Pendragon strode in. "Arthur! What are you doing? We still have a witch on our hands!" the king demanded o his prince.

Arthur let go of Merlin and straightened, yet didn't seem to know what to say, his eyes were still a little wild as he looked at his father.

"Honestly, Arthur," Uther sighed, recognizing the look, "he's just a servant."

Arthur twitched and looked at Merlin again, face twisting into an unknown expression as Merlin's face flickered in pain. Arthur shakily took a deep breath, shifting to give room to Gaius, who still bustled around the manservant. "No, he's not a just a servant, father." Arthur began to shake his head, taking a few steps one way, and then turning back to Merlin again.

"Well whoever he is, he's not worth this much attention." Uther growled, annoyed and impatient, "Now, Arthur we need to deliberate on what's to be done about the witch! Not standing by some worthless boy's sickbed!" Arthur looked up and then glared at his father, shocking the man into silence.

"He's not worthless father! He's just…" Arthur struggled, a hand reaching toward Merlin's face before scrubbing through Arthur's hair, "He's just… _Merlin_!"

Uther didn't know what to say, and in this silence, came Merlin's groaning. Gaius took a look into Merlin's eyes and then gasped, putting a hand on his wrist for his pulse.

"What? What's happening?" Arthur demanded, taking a step closer.

"It shouldn't be possible, but Merlin's waking up!" Gaius exclaimed.

"Well knock him out he'd be in too much pain!"

"I can't sire, I've given him too much already!"

But then, Merlin gasped and writhed on his bed, arms flying and crying out as his stomach was pulled. Merlin sobbed in pain and shook, wailing on the sick bed.

"Arthur!" Merlin gargled past a sudden rush of blood in his mouth.

Gaius at this began a flurry of motion, "He's bleeding internally. You have to get him calmed down, Arthur, and hold him still!"

Arthur gulped, leaping forward to stop any more movements of the boy, taking a hold of his hands and putting his weight on Merlin's shoulders. "Merlin! Merlin listen to me you oaf!" Arthur talked to him, staring into his face, "relax, stop moving or you'll hurt yourself."

Merlin's blurred blue eyes stared into his feverishly, "She, she was going to... you, couldn't let that…Arthur," tears welled in his eyes, "_hurts_."

Arthur swallowed something that felt suspiciously like a sob and stroking Merlin's face said, "I know, Merlin, you saved me, I'm okay now. You have to sleep now, ok? I'll stay right here." At his gentle words and strokes, Merlin's eyes shut and his body slumped down.

Arthur removed himself out of Gaius's way and shuddered, Merlin had looked so…scared. And not even for himself, but for Arthur. Such a surprising man.

Uther by then had seen what the situation was doing to his son and quietly took himself out of the room, pondering the enigma that was Merlin. Arthur visibly picked himself off the floor and sat at the table, his arms crossed and alternated between staring at Merlin and the floor.

00

The next morning, Arthur awoke with a crick in his back. He looked around and found himself in Merlin's room; sleeping on the wooden board he called a bed. Groaning, the prince lifted himself from it, rubbing his face and trying to get the sleep from his eyes.

Exiting the room, he noticed that Gaius was finally asleep, and Merlin lay wrapped up in blankets, unmoved from the day before.

Sighing, Arthur moved to him, feeling guilt well up inside him at the other's pale and drawn face. Stretching a hand out, Arthur put his fingers first on Merlin's brow, then dragged them around to a thin cheek and prominent cheekbone, then softly rested at Merlin's lips. Taking a shuddering breath Arthurs couldn't help but remember the terrifying events that had caused his servant, his friend, his MERLIN to be harmed.

"Why you idiot? Why throw yourself in harm's way for me? I'm not that important, not enough for your life. It's too precious, you're too precious, to everyone. What about Gaius, or Gwen, or your mother. Would you leave them here alone?" Arthur stared as his fingers gently traced Merlin's thin mouth.

"Maybe I should send you away, it's too dangerous for you to be near me anymore, anything could happen, and I couldn't live with myself knowing you have died for me, protecting me. God, I hate it when you're in pain Merlin! I _hate_ it! But," the prince's eyes drifted off, "if you left, trying to go back to how things were without you here. Being a royal _prince,"_ he nearly spat, "following my father's every order, ignoring people worth knowing, becoming such a heartless ass again. I….I can't." Arthur gave a small laugh.

"Seems you changed me more than you had thought, huh, Merlin?" clearing his throat, Arthur pulled up a chair and proceeded to sit and wait for Merlin to open his eyes. "Seems I can't live without you now, god help me." A smile touched his lips.

Unknown to him, Gaius lay awake, listening, and smiling at what he heard. Unknown to them both, Uther stood outside the door, having been on the verge of storming in to retrieve his son.

Arthur stayed until Merlin blinked open his eyes, and the first thing he saw was a blonde head, slumped, asleep on his arm.


	10. Chapter 10 Introduction

"Who's that?" asked the newbie knight, Jonathan, pointed at Merlin, who sat on a bench relaxing in the sun, lying back with his neckerchief over his face.

One of the older knights, Caradoc, took one look and then put an arm around his shoulders. "That, my man, is Merlin. Prince Arthur's manservant." Jonathan blinked and looked again.

"Is he allowed to just laze around?" Jonathan asked hesitantly, unsure, as nobody was doing anything about him. A servant, just lying there instead of doing servant duties? It was shocking. All the servants in his household always did their chores with their heads down. It was just the way things were done.

Caradoc eyed him disconcertingly for a minute. He spoke, "Have you had your introductory yet?" Jonathan was confused.

"Wasn't that what we just did? With the sword fighting and testing and such?" he asked, becoming more confused when Caradoc sighed and called over three other knights, standing by the water barrel. Sir Kay, Bedevere, and Owen strolled over.

"This young man needs to be briefed, about Merlin." Caradoc said, peering about, "quickly, before Arthur gets back." The other men nodded and then turned serious eyes to the new knight.

Owen stepped forward, "Alright, very first thing, do not, ever, hurt Merlin, emotionally or physically."

Bedevere put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't speak to Arthur about Merlin unless it's good things."

"Don't join into Arthur's teasing, just laugh and smile."

"Never give a chore to Merlin unless you clear it with Arthur."

"Don't ever complain about Merlin, or his habits."

"He's well-loved everywhere here, so you're better off just staying quiet about that servant complex you have."

"Be polite to Merlin, he's a person too."

"If Merlin makes a mistake just tell him and help him out when he needs help."

Jonathan reeled at the rush of information the knights were throwing at him. When a voice cut into whatever Kay was saying next, he nearly cried out in relief. Then he saw that it was Merlin and he choked up, afraid to do anything, for fear of what the knights would do.

"Oi! Oi! Stop scaring him you idiots!" Merlin put his fists on his hips and glared at them, his neckerchief once again around his neck.

"I don't know what you mean Merlin, we were just introducing ourselves." Sir Owen tried to say, innocently. Merlin humphed and shook his finger at him. "Yeah right, you were just warning him to walk on eggshells around me and practically saying I'm made of glass." He turned his attention to the now relaxed Jonathan, "Is that right?"

Jonathan smiled, a little wearily, "Something like that." Merlin snorted.

"Don't' listen to them, they just say those things cause their scared of what Arthur would do to them would you do something you weren't supposed to." Merlin gave him a reassuring smile.

But then Sir Kay piped in, "Yeah, remember, Broderick?" this brought a shudder from a few of them.

Jonathan was afraid to ask, "What? What did he do?" Before the knights could start in on it, obviously about toe exaggerate terribly, Merlin pulled him away.

"He was just an idiot who gave me a bit of a beating. So Arthur gave him one back." Merlin patted his back, as Arthur rounded the corner, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"MERLIN!" hollered Arthur, stomping towards them. Merlin chuckled a bit before intercepting Arthur, speaking to him. Jonathan was a bit too far away but the conversation ended with them both laughing and Arthur ruffling up Merlin's hair.

As the prince strode to him, Jonathan gave a bow, hoping that this business about Merlin and servants and warnings to be over. But then Arthur put a beefy arm around his shoulders, all but pinning him down.

"Ignore what the knights and Merlin say. There only one thing you need to know." The prince held up a finger and narrowed his eyes at him, making Jonathan feel small and insignificant.

"He's mine, not yours." 


	11. Chapter 11 Control

GRAPHIC SMUT AGAIN, IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

.

.

They thumped into the bed with audible grunts form them both. Arthur grinded into him from on top, and Merlin arched up, trying to claw into Arthur's skin from beneath him.

"Fuck, Merlin you get me so hot." Arthur growled into his neck before nibbling some more, leaving behind red marks. Merlin groaned, massaging the back of Arthur's neck. Quickly the both of them stripped, lying beside each other.

Merlin then had an idea, and idea that had been growing in the back of his mind for a long time. Rolling atop Arthur, Merlin cataloged the flash of heat in Arthur's eyes at the position. Putting a lewd smirk on his face, Merlin decided to put his suspicions to the test. Gently rolling his hips, Merlin shifted back and forth on Arthur's growing cock, delighting in the moan it produced.

When Arthur brought his hands up to grip at Merlin's hips, Merlin grabbed them and roughly shoved them into the bed. Merlin waited for Arthur to lock confused eyes on him before opening his mouth.

His voice was cool and detached, nearly aloof, "You are not to remove your hands from this bed, and you are not allowed to touch me or yourself until I say. Do you understand, My Lord?" watching as Arthur's pupils dilated and he nodded, understanding and arousal flooding his face.

Leaning back, Merlin rewarded Arthur with a fairly harsh thrust of his hips, the cock beneath him swelling even larger and slipping between he cheeks. Watching as Arthur twitched, fighting to keep his hands down, Merlin took a calming breath, he needed to be in control of himself for this to work.

Lifting himself off Arthur completely, kneeling over him, Merlin leaned to get the vial of oil from Arthur's bedside drawers. Shuffling forward, he kept it in his hand as he strategically placed the head of his cock directly above Arthur's mouth. Keeping eye contact Merlin started to speak again, his voice smooth, caressing and gentle, like you would talk to a timid animal.

"Open your mouth, sire, and lick the tip." Arthur obeyed, shivering, "keep your lips around the head and play with the slit, do not remove it from your mouth yet, breath through your nose." Putting his empty hand down, Merlin stroked the side of Arthurs face, controlling his own groans as Arthur attacked his cock with his tongue. "That's a good prince, my lord, you're doing so well." Marveling at the effect his words had on Arthur Merlin gently eased his cock in deeper, stopping when he reached about halfway.

"Did I say you could stop moving your tongue?" At Merlin's dangerously quiet tone, Arthur's eyes flew wide open, and he renewed his assault, obviously hoping to escape any punishment.

Merlin chuckled and hummed when Arthur twisted his tongue just _so_.

Reaching back, Merlin trailed his fingertips down Arthur's chest and stomach until he hovered them directly over his cock, which twitched up to meet them. He could feel Arthur's arms shaking through his legs, testament to how hard it was to keep his hands still. Arthur whined around Merlin, looking up pleadingly. Merlin shivered at the sight.

"Oh, sire, I seem to be neglecting you. How awful of me. I should be repaying you for your service," he thrust his hips a little, forcing his cock in deeper, "Allow me." He took hold of Arthur's cock and began to pump.

Merlin groaned allowed when Arthur's moan vibrated his cock. Looking down, Merlin met the half-open eyes of his prince.

"Now, my lord, time for some multi-tasking." Merlin smiled when Arthur made a questioning noise.

"Lift your right hand, sire," Arthur did, "Now dip your pointer finger in this." He held the now open vial of oil. Arthur's eyes became intense at seeing it, even as his finger dunked into its depths. "Now, Sire, please slide it into me, stretch me gently and slowly." Arthur began doing so when Merlin noticed something else, "Don't forget your other tasks my lord." Arthur groaned and began sucking Merlin again, lifting his head up and down.

Merlin groaned as the other's finger pushed in, "Now, two, my lord, dunk both of them." Arthur sucked harder as he now slid two fingers into Merlin, twisting them and pumping them to loosen the muscles.

Merlin began to shake at the dual stimuli and quickly moved his hips back, slipping his red cock from Arthur's mouth. Merlin hunched over his lover, panting slightly. Arthur also breathed heavily, his mouth puffed up and red, glistening with spit.

"Good boy, Sire, Arthur, a third." Merlin groaned and shuffled to hump their groins together. Arthur slid his fingers in a bundle up Merlin's tight ass.

"Use your left hand, my lord," Merlin panted, grinding back against the fingers invading his ass, "And spank me." Arthur openly gaped, a deep growl coming from his chest as he complied, hissing when Merlin convulsed around his fingers. He slapped Merlin's ass three more times before Merlin barked "Enough!"

Arthur purred, grasping Merlin's now red ass cheek and massaged it. Merlin ignored this violation, as it did feel fantastic. Gently he pulled Arthur's fingers out, whimpering at the loss. Putting them to Arthur's side, he sat up and back and took the vial of oil with him. Shuffling so he sat on Arthur's legs he sent the man a grin before pouring the rest of the oil into his own mouth, holding it there with swelled cheeks.

"Merlin what are you—oh, SHIT!" Arthur convulsed on the bed, pounding it with a fist when Merlin quickly bent and swallowed Arthur's cock in his mouthful of oil. Locking eyes with him, Merlin put his mouth at the tip, allowing his mouth to fall open, releasing the oil down and over his lover's cock.

"Holy shit Merlin, you're so fucking hot. So good down there, shit." Arthur babbled, gazing at him like he was the shining pinnacle of the universe.

Merlin pulled back and spit the last of the oil over Arthur's pubic hair and thighs. Yes, it was incredibly wet, and the sheets were now stained but it was so good at the same time.

"Now, my lord Arthur," Merlin climbed up again, perching straight atop Arthur's cock. "Hold completely still." And impaled himself. Arthur keened, body shaking with the effort to remain still.

Merlin paused when he settled, leaning forward and kissing Arthur with a passion that belied his seeming-control. When he felt his muscles relax he locked eyes with Arthur again. Visibly, Arthur was in tears with the arousal he felt, and Merlin felt his desire flame up once again.

"You've been such a good boy, my lord; I think you deserve a treat." Arthur lifted his head, grazing his lips with Merlin's, desperate for the contact.

Merlin pulled his head away and slid his cheek next to Arthur's, "Sire, I _order_ you to fuck me through the mattress. Pound me as fast and hard as you possible can and pump me full of you seed, you've been _such_ a good prince."

Merlin felt his world spin as Arthur did just that, flipping them over and crushing him with his body. And then Arthur was moving, not stopping, faster and faster. His hips slapped into Merlin's arse cheeks with a wet squelch and he panted harshly by his ear.

Merlin let out a continuing whine that was broken only by the screams that Arthur deserved when he grazed or slammed into his prostate. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his world narrowed down to the feeling of the cock stretching the skin of his ass, and the bod atop him, caging him to the bed, and the voice moaning in his ear.

"Oh, Merlin, I didn't think you wanted to do something like that, you were so fucking perfect, so dirty, so slutty and calling me sire and my lord the entire time, every time you say it now I'll think of how you looked, an top of me and controlling my every move. " Arthur let out constant words as he tightened his arms around the man, nearly enough to pinch.

Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur's hips, turning his lips to Arthur's neck, "Arthur, please, I need to, I'm almost," he let out a wail as Arthur hit his prostate and the coil in his stomach unleashed, spewing his orgasm over both their bellies. Merlin squeezed his legs and arms and sighed when he felt Arthur twist and pulse within him, filling him with a scorching heat that dripped when he slid out.

They both collapsed to their sides catching their breath.

Merlin cautiously met Arthur's eyes, unknowing what Arthur would think of this whole escapade once the impending orgasm was out of the way. He was pleasantly surprised when Arthur lifted his head and dragged him closer, collapsing further on top of him, in his favorite sleeping position. Face down, his nose in Merlin's hair and his arm thrown over Merlin's shoulders.

Sighing explosively and at the same time laughing in both joy and amazement Arthur expressed his opinion.

"Shiiiit!"


	12. Chapter 12 Servants

Merlin eyed the servant bustling around Arthur's room with barely concealed suspicion. The man seemed too utterly happy to be picking up the prince's socks to be healthy. He was even _humming_. It was when the man, who seemed around his age, leaned down and sniffed Arthur's pillow as he straightened the bed sheets that Merlin decide to put a stop to it.

"Who are you?" Merlin hid his satisfaction as the other servant jumped and leaped away from the bed, face red. The man cleared his throat and shuffled his feet, eyes lighting up as he recognized Merlin.

"Sir! I'm Alvin, the prince's new second manservant!" the other smiled brightly and Merlin took in his soft brown features, his hair swept back and his eyes with that happy-to-serve look Merlin saw on many servants.

"Don't call me sir, and did you say 'second manservant'?" Merlin set his pack on the table and leaned against a chair coolly.

"Indeed!" boomed a different voice from behind him, and Merlin shot forward in surprise. Gasping, Merlin held a hand to his chest as he glared at the smirking Arthur. "Bit jumpy Merlin?" Arthur smiled as he entered the room, waving away Alvin's excited bowing and 'hello, sire!'

"Whatever, Arthur," Merlin also ignored Alvin's shocked gasp at his use of the prince's name, "What on earth do you need a second manservant for?" Arthur beamed at him.

"Well, considering you decided to go bugger off to your mother's place for a whole week, I was forced to get some help with the mess you left behind. And so," he waved a hand at the still standing perfectly straight and smiling Alvin, "Here he comes in." Merlin took a look at the man and then looked at Arthur warily, hoping the churning in his stomach wasn't true.

"You're not….firing me are you?" Arthur looked appalled at his suggestion.

"What! No! Of course not! Why would I ever.." realizing what he was saying Arthur coughed and blushed, but by then Merlin was already smiling happily, a similar blush flushing his ears.

"Awe!" Merlin chirped, perching on the table, "I knew you loved me! Now all you have to do is throw in a hug and then I'll be swooning." Merlin's playful grin was carefully ignored by Arthur.

Alvin, so far ignored in the conversation jumped in, "Sire! Would you like me to get you your lunch? I've already cleared up your chambers and cleaned your armor." Alvin clasped his hands and looked hopefully at the prince, who seemed mildly uncomfortable at the attention.

"Um, yes that would be wonderful Alvin, and after, could you please check my stables and wash down the horses? And Merlin, quickly just grab my laundry from the ladies downstairs? We'll eat after and you'll tell me how your mothers doing." Alvin bobbed his head quickly and bowed, rather deep. Arthur smiled at them both before going over to his desk and looking appropriately prince-like as he looked at his papers. Merlin rolled his eyes and followed Alvin out the door.

They walked in silence for a little, going the same direction for the nearest staircase. Alvin kept glancing over at Merlin, and in turn, Merlin appraised the other subtly.

Finally, Alvin timidly cleared his throat, "So, it seems the rumors I've heard that you and the prince are friends, are true, are they?" he seemed almost nervous. Merlin also recognized the plaintive question in his words.

"Yes, me and Arthur are friends, we've done too much together to not be." Merlin didn't offer any more explanation, still not over the fact that the man beside him had sniffed Arthur's bed.

"Wow." The other whispered, sounding almost awed, "I wish I could be friends like that with the prince. He's so amazing." Merlin twitched at the dreamy eyes the man was now making.

After that short conversation, Merlin grabbed the laundry and then loitered his way back, hoping by the time he had gotten there, Alvin had already delivered the food and left. His timing was good, and he arrived just as Arthur sat to eat. Merlin dropped the basket and closed the door, quietly sliding the lock in place.

Walking stiffly over to where Arthur sat, Merlin leaned against he table and reached down to fist Arthur's blue tunic. Pulling, Merlin crushed his lips to Arthur's in a bruising kiss that left them both breathless and satisfied.

Merlin stared into Arthur's eyes and said, "I'm going to be quite clear here, I want that man gone by tomorrow. Give him to Gwaine or something, he is never to enter your chambers again, understand?" Arthur simply gave him an amused looked before tugging him into his lap. "You are jealous!" the prince crowed, tickling at Merlin's ribs.

Snorting, Merlin denied it, "No, I'm just being practical. Who knows what that man did when you were asleep! Whatever possessed you to get a bootlicker?" Merlin steadfastly ignored the fingers that were now easing into his shirt.

Arthur mouthed his ear, causing him to shiver, "sorry," the man breathed, "I think I just missed you." Merlin shuddered and arched into him, mewling happily when Arthur stole his lips again.

From then on, Alvin always mourned his last job, as Arthur's manservant, wondering what he had done wrong.


	13. Chapter 13 Laughter

Merlin trembled, staring at the un-amused face of his prince and master, now drenched with the water he had just spilled. Clearing his throat, Merlin tried to placate the man, "I'm sorry, Sire, I slipped." Merlin backed a few steps, the empty goblet in his hands. Honestly, he had just tried to hand the prince a drink. It's just his luck that he splashed it over his face.

"Merlin." There was a warning in his voice, "did you just spill water on me?" it was obviously a dangerous and rhetorical question. Merlin refused to answer. Arthur slid from his bed and prowled towards Merlin, who backpedaled around to the other side of the table, opposite the door.

Merlin couldn't contain his giggle, as a dripping wet, angry Arthur stubbed his toe on a chair. When the prince looked at him, the warlock swallowed, as giggling isn't the smartest thing to do when Arthur Pendragon feels embarrassed.

"Merlin….come here." Arthur attempted a soothing smile, but only succeeded in a grimace and lightly stepped around the table.

Merlin cleared his throat backing up, "No, no sire, I think I'll stay here." And then Arthur leaped towards him, hands grasping. Merlin squealed and jumped backwards, landing on the bed and scrambling off it, keeping Arthur under his gaze, now with a bed between them. Merlin felt a smile on his face, and laughter bubbled up his throat involuntarily. Now looking at Arthur, Merlin found that spark of humor in his eyes and a tilt of his lips that signified that the prince was indeed having fun.

"HA!" Arthur smoothly bounded up and over the bed, arms wrapping around Merlin's shoulders in a surprise attack. Merlin squeaked and fell down, slipping form Arthur's hold with surprising skill.

Crawling, Merlin emerged from the other side of the bed and took off running, hearing Arthur's steps behind him. Merlin whirled around a chair and used its tall back as a barrier, both of them were smiling now.

Arthur feinted to the left, and then spun to the right, arms stretched out and grabbed Merlin, their grip strong and unyielding.

"Augh!" Merlin cried out, mixed into his hysterical laughter. Arthur took only a few steps then bodily threw Merlin onto his bed. Leaping atop him, Arthur pinned the manservant to his bed and smirked devilishly down at him. Reaching atop his head, Arthur grabbed the pillow that Merlin had soaked with water.

Laughing maniacally, Arthur shoved it onto Merlin's face, transferring the wetness to him. Merlin exclaimed and protested but didn't have the strength to go against Arthur.

Eventually Arthur gave in and rolled off the other, laughing and watching as Merlin wiped his face. They ended up where they started, feeling a whole lot more tired than they had been before.


	14. Chapter 14 Magic

Arthur wondered why he had never seen it before, how utterly happy using his magic made Merlin.

His grin widened, his face glowed, his eyes just shone with golden happiness and his shoulders lifted like a weight was removed. Arthur watched as Merlin played with the sparks from the fire, shifting them into different shapes, burning them brighter or softer to make such vivid creatures Arthur had a hard time deciding what to look at, Merlin's face, or his magic.

There was a dragon, and then a horse.

How could he have ever even considered the idea that Merlin was evil? Hell, how could he have even doubted him? Hadn't Merlin been the one to nearly sacrifice everything for him, constantly? Putting himself in danger every day just living in his father's castle to keep him safe, and, clean up his socks.

Really, Merlin was one of a kind. He was glad that he could see that.

Because, now, he was allowed to get up, watching Merlin channel his magic, sit beside him, pulling the slighter boy against his body and then whisper into his overly large ear, "Now, a griffon." And he could see the bright smile Merlin gave him before complying to his wishes.

Now he could love every part of Merlin.


	15. Chapter 15 Safety

Arthur's face was cold as he looked over the battlements and the army at their gates. Dark circles hung under his eyes and the wind swiped his hair back. Merlin approached, as he was the only one allowed out with the prince when he wanted to be alone. Merlin stood next to his master and sadly watched the night as well.

Arthur finally took a breath, a shaky one, "I feel sick." Merlin shuffled closer as the wind ripped at them.

Merlin leaned his head against Arthur's shoulder blade. "I'll be up here, well," Merlin gesture to the outer wall, "Over there but I'll be watching over you and the rest. I'll do my best Arthur." Merlin's voiced turned sad, as he knew his best wasn't always enough. Arthur shuddered and swallowed. Merlin rubbed his back in soft circles.

"So much death in the air, like its waiting." Arthur whispered, "Is this the right thing? I may ruin Camelot while fighting a losing war, my fa-…he wouldn't have done this." Merlin sighed, putting his arms around the newly crowned king. "You're wrong; this is exactly what Uther would have done. You may not think it, but those people down there, your people," Merlin pointed to the inside of the city, where Arthur's knights, and guardsmen, and citizens and men were milling, getting ready for war, "They believe in you. More than they ever did your father. They will fight because you are there, because you are fair and wonderful and loving as their king." Merlin brushed his lips against the back of Arthur's neck.

Arthur sighed, relaxing back into Merlin for just a moment. IT passed and then Arthur turned and put his larger arms around the slighter man.

Merlin leant against Arthur taking comfort in the man's warmth, allowing himself to feel free from the fear and sickening worry that began to claw at his insides.

Arthur pulled his head back and pressed a soft kiss to Merlin's lips, and then his forehead. Merlin closed his eyes to keep the tears away as Arthur whispered with a rough voice, "Be safe." And pulled away completely, striding off the battlements with his cloak spread behind him. Merlin was left with the wind and a few tears as he tried to calm himself. Putting shaking fingers to his lips Merlin took them off and gently blew the kiss to Arthur's back as he emerged into the courtyard. Whispering a protection spell, Merlin saw Arthur halt for a moment and look up at him.

They regarded another, things that didn't need to be said crossed the space between them before both turned their backs and went to their places.

They knew they wouldn't come out the same, but they knew they would try. For each other.


	16. Chapter 16 Uther

"Honestly, boy, are you really useless?" Merlin jumped at the King's voice, scurrying over to help him with his feast clothes. Merlin didn't want to think how he had managed to become Uther's manservant as the king's had gotten injured.

"Of course, Sire." Merlin's voice was just slightly shaky as he helped Uther with his under tunic.

Uther grunted, "And where is your master right now, will he need you to help him get ready for dinner?" Uther barely looked at him as he laced the man's rather expensive feeling tunic.

Merlin gave a small laugh, "Right now he should just be getting to his chambers from training. I already had a bath heating for him. Arthur can dress himself just as well as I can." Realizing his mistake as Uther gave him a look Merlin blushed, "I mean, the prince, my lord."

To cover his flushing and nervousness, Merlin turned to grab the king's jacket. A grey suede thing with golden buttons. Merlin held it for the other man's arms.

As Uther buckled his cuffs, Merlin set himself to clearing the king's chambers. Uther studied him as he did so, "You know, Arthur seems to complain about you more than I think is deserved. You don't seem to be awful at your job. Does Arthur treat you well enough?" Uther finished and crossed to his desk, where a few documents waited.

Merlin blinked at what just came from the king. Hearing him speak without the formality of the court or even ordering was a bit disconcerting, and just reminded Merlin that he was indeed just a man.

"Oh he treats me fine, my lord. Better than I could hope. He is a fantastic man and will make a wonderful king." Merlin answered honestly, finishing with his clearing and merely standing to the side like a normal servant. Uther looked at him again from beneath his brows; Merlin was hit with an odd image of what the man must have looked like when he was younger, with no worry lines or crowns.

"You've done so much for him out of your duty as his manservant. Do you expect to be granted some sort of status once he is crowned?"

Merlin balked at that, "What? No! I never wanted to be his servant in the first place!" realizing what he said Merlin once again flushed and gulped, quickly amending, "I mean sire, that I will be perfectly happy to stay as his servant for as long as I am able. Despite the work, I enjoy working for and with him."

Uther finished with his documents with a sigh, a tired, strained sigh, "I apologize then, but one of royalty can never be sure if those who serve them is in the true." The king ran a hand through his hair, absent of his crown.

Merlin frowned, "You don't have to worry about me. I'm loyal to Camelot and Arthur." Uther looked at him and nodded.

"You have proved that often, what was your name? Merlin?" the boy nodded, a little confused as to what the king meant. He never bothered with his name before.

"Well, Merlin, please then accept the gratitude of the king, and of a father." Uther gave a haunted smile, "I may not seem like one, but I put my sons life before anything. You have done at times, what I cannot." Merlin understood and was honored by what the king was saying of him.

"Sire," Merlin said softly, "Arthur knows you are both king and father, but he does love you. He speaks of you often and only wants to make you proud." Merlin smiled when the king looked at him, somehow forgetting that the sad man before him was Uther Pendragon, murderer and tyrant.

"You are the strangest servant I have ever met. You don't act like a servant yet you do the work perfectly. You ask for nothing more than continued work and yet put your own life at risk for your master. Why do you do it?" Uther seemed genuinely confused.

Since Merlin couldn't really come out with something like 'it's destiny' he had to settled for something abstract but true.

"Well, my lord, forgive me for speaking out of position," Merlin bit his lip, "But Arthur is more than just a master to me. He's also my friend, my best friend if I can say, and I believe that friends deserve everything you have. Especially true and loyal ones like Arthur. I do my job and so much else for him…because, well, I believe in him. My lord." Merlin threw in a bow, hoping to keep himself from the stocks or any punishment Uther demanded for speaking so familiarly about the prince.

However, Uther did nothing, instead just sat and though. Uther then asked for his crown, and Merlin hopped to get it, settling it on his head gently. Holding the door for him, Merlin bowed as the king swept passed, still seeming in thought. The warlock breathed a sigh of relief.

Hurrying to Arthur's chambers, Merlin nearly fell when Arthur opened the door right in his face. "Merlin! Where the hell have you been?" Merlin rolled his eyes and pushed past to his masters chambers, wrinkling his nose at the mess he was sure was not there when he had left it.

"Your father wanted me to help him get ready. Edward has injured his leg. How do you make such a mess in only two hours?" Merlin pursed his lips at the prince, who ignored the question.

"Huh, my father never noticed you before, I wonder why now?" Arthur mused, grabbing his jacket. Merlin sighed and started clearing the clothes around the room. Arthur stopped and looked over his shoulder, "What are you doing? Come on, we have to get to my father's dinner." Merlin sighed and dropped his load on the floor, exiting with the prince with a mumbled, "Yes, your royal prattness."

Arthur gave him an amused look, "You said what?" with a warning scowl at the end that was ruined by the prince's smile.

Merlin hummed, "Oh nothing, your royalness, nothing!" he said flippantly, chirping in obvious innocence.

A shoulder knocked him a few feet and he heard Arthur say, "Honestly, Merlin, will you ever learn?" Merlin laughed and shrugged.

"I learn, I just don't listen." He gave an impish grin and danced out of the way of Arthur's half-hearted swing.

At dinner, Uther and Arthur spoke about formal, Royal things while Merlin stood there and tried not to yawn. At least until the conversation took a strange turn.

"So, I've been thinking of making your servant here into your personal advisor. Unofficially of course, he would still be your manservant to the public, but also an advisor in private." Uther said, rather blithely as he took the skin off his chicken leg.

Arthur nearly choked on his wine, "Merlin?" the prince sent a look at said manservant, who stood looking just as shocked. Uther continued, "Wouldn't you think he's deserved it by now? It's been three years, and he's done so much." Uther raised an eyebrow, glancing between Merlin and Arthur as he sipped his own wine.

Arthur blinked, looking between his father and Merlin. Merlin, who suddenly broke out in a huge smile.


	17. Chapter 17 Connect

Merlin coughed, picking himself up off the floor of Arthur's chambers. That had _hurt_. On the other side of the room, Arthur did the same, groaning when he rolled over.

"What in seven hells was that, Merlin?" Arthur said, picking himself off the ground.

"No idea." Merlin moaned, thinking to himself, _my magic's never reacted like that before._

Arthur heaved himself to his feet, "Well obviously your magic just did; now you have to find out what you did!" Arthur glowered at him, _idiot, not even able to control his own magic. Why in the world do I keep him?_

Merlin gave him a displeased look, straightening his back, "You keep me because I save your life every time you leave the bleeding castle!" Merlin continued to grumble in his mind at the prince, calling him several unsavory names. Arthur gaped at him before crossly saying, "I am _not_ a fat pig!" Merlin paused, giving a raised eyebrow, confused.

"I didn't say you were." Merlin placated him. Arthur crossed his arms.

"Yes you did." He pointed out, "You also called me lazy and bothersome." Arthur waited for him to explain with a tapping foot.

A terrible idea entered Merlin's mind, and he gasped. "Arthur! I didn't say those things!" Arthur tried to argue but was cut short with Merlin next words, "I _thought_ them." Arthur stared wide eyed at him.

"You couldn't do that!" Arthur exclaimed, walking a few steps. _Could you?_

Merlin gave a sigh and deliberately thought, _it seems that I can. _

Arthur gaped. Heavily, he sat in on of his chairs. "Holy shit." _Holy fucking shit, this is….MERLIN!_

Merlin winced, putting a hand to his head, "Please don't yell sire." _I'm sorry! I didn't mean it to happen!_ And suddenly, Merlin felt a wave of old fear and terror well up within him, he fought to keep it down but it seemed Arthur had already felt that.

"You…' Arthur stood up quickly and crossed to him, halting just before him, "Are you scared?" Arthur examined him with narrowed eyes, "Why?"

Merlin winced, desperately trying to come up with an excuse. Arthur felt that too and grabbed him by the arms, "No lies!"

Merlin looked at him desperately, _afraid in the past, Uther, execution, always having to hide, crushing despair, sadness, a small hope that you would trust, I'm sorry, Arthur, I trust you now! It's just…I couldn't once. A long time ago!_

Arthur reeled back at the crush of information and feelings. Gasping, he released Merlin's arms, exhaling when the huge amount of emotion slowed, becoming smaller. Quickly, Merlin gently herded him to a chair, and the warlock carefully kept his thoughts and emotions in check. Kneeling on the rug beside Arthur's chair, Merlin crossed his arms and sat.

Arthur shook his head, clearing the leftovers of Merlin form his mind before glancing at him, "You didn't trust me?" the thought hurt him more than he thought, and Merlin picked up one this through whatever link they had. Rubbing a hand on Arthur's knee, Merlin poured as much _apology, trust, love, hope, pride_ into the touch as he could, pulling away when Arthur stiffened.

"A long time ago, when we first met." _You took a mace to me if I recall, "_But not now, I trust you with my life and magic." Merlin said it so simply that Arthur couldn't doubt him. Blinking, Arthur looked down to where Merlin had poured his feelings into him, his brows furrowing.

"Alright, so how did you do that?" Arthur rubbed at his knee, still feeling Merlin's touch.

_I think we can hear each other's thoughts as well as feel…feelings. I must have accidentally bonded us or something. _Merlin looked thoughtful, _a long time ago, as in ages and ages past; wizards would bind themselves to another person, usually royalty, and spend their lives protecting them. It was expected or something. _

Arthur rubbed his forehead, unnerved by Merlin's voice echoing through the vaults of his mind. "Well do you know how to stop it?" Arthur grumbled harshly, missing Merlin's wince. Keeping himself in check Merlin answered, "Sorry, Sire, but the book only said it couldn't end until the wizard died." Arthur growled, seeming incredibly angered; Merlin felt as much. Merlin shuffled away a bit, holding his emotions to him like a ball.

Arthur raised his head, looking to where Merlin crouched with suspicion. Taking a breath Arthur probed at where he could feel Merlin in his mind, discovering that Merlin was hiding himself, locking himself. Hurt flickered before he could quell it and he quietly thought in his mind, _why are you still afraid of me? You're hiding._

Merlin looked at him and Arthur twitched at the uncertainty. "It's just…you're so angry. And…I've just….compromised you in something, magical, sire." Arthur reached and put a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

He felt the barrier Merlin was steadfastly holding flinch and shrink a bit at his touch. "Merlin, I'm not angry, I was at first. But now I'm just annoyed. I don't mind the…link. It was an accident." Arthur was shocked at how vulnerable Merlin seemed when he released the barrier. Decidedly, Arthur shoved himself into the area in his mind where Merlin sat, pushing his feelings and thoughts into it all at once.

Physically, Arthur saw Merlin's eyes widen and his mouth open, a full body shiver encompass his manservant. Emotionally, Arthur couldn't feel his own emotions, but he could feel when Merlin accepted them within himself. Pulling back, Arthur shuddered when he felt something of his consciousness retreat form Merlin's mind.

_That is the oddest feeling._ He thought to himself. Merlin chuckled.

"So you don't…mind?" _that I've essentially invaded the crown prince of Camelot with my magic and bonded you to me until I die?_ Worry crossed over Merlin, _I can teach you to ignore it, and keep to yourself._ He bit his lip.

Arthur rolled his eyes and said, "You don't realize how good this could be? Once we figure out how to control it, we can talk to each other in the middle of a feat, in the forest, about your magic when nobody could hear." _It's perfect, you'll be my own little spy. _A smirk crossed his face.

Merlin laughed at that, "Me? I'm not even sneaky, you say so often enough." They shared a smile and amusement through their link.

_So…_a naughty smile crossed over Arthur's face, _What do you think this thing can do?_


	18. Chapter 18 Death

Merlin looked up and smiled, beaming in that nice way of his, from ear to ear. "Oh! Gwaine! You lot are back early." He stood up and brushed at his trousers.

The manservant put his hands on his hips, looking at Gwaine for the first time; covered in grime and even blood with his expression an uncharacteristic mix of grief and pain. Behind him, Merlin saw Lancelot, his face turned to the ground and looking just as devastated as Gwaine. Merlin dropped the rag, confusion and fear beginning to dot his face.

"What are you? What happened? Is everyone alright?" Merlin asked rapid fire, pausing to watch as Gwaine's eyes shifted. They glanced around the room, looking sadly at where Merlin had laid out Arthur's favorite red jacket, which was lined with warm fur.

Merlin swallowed, "You don't….you can't _mean_…" Gwaine's face twisted and he turned to the side, Lancelot pushed forward, beseeching Merlin, grief on his face.

"We're sorry Merlin, We're so sorry, but there was the beast, he was injured, then a band of bandits. We couldn't….we tried…" Lancelot's voice dwindled until he fell silent, heart breaking at the sight before him.

Merlin slumped, seeming dazed, as if he was hit. His mouth worked soundlessly, and his head shook form side to side. His hands shaking, Merlin put a hand on his forehead, then his cheek, the to his neckerchief, fisting it.

"No, it can't, he's!" Merlin garbled his words, head snapping up to implore with them. Gwaine had tears in his eyes, as did Lancelot, and seeing them, Merlin's began to flow.

"Where?" The voice was dangerously hard, and cold, and it made them both wince.

"The courtyard…" Gwaine said, moving aside when Merlin flew past him and pounded down the corridor.

His heart fraying into pieces into his chest, his hands clenching and unclenching, his breath coming only when he remembered to breathe, Merlin burst onto the scene, shoving aside knights.

Uther crouched on his knees beside a still body on the flagstones. The king had such an expression of pain on his face that it twisted his years and made him into the old man that he was. Gaius himself was standing, his unopened kit in his hand. Gwen stood nearer to the back, in front of the crowd of citizens.

But Merlin saw nothing. He merely halted to a sudden stop, his chest frozen with his breath when he saw the armored body of Arthur, pale in death and so still.

As he stared, Gaius noticed him, and the old man gasped. "Oh, Merlin!" Gwen had also come a bit forward, meaning to grab the warlock into her arms, understanding the pain that was ripping through him.

But Merlin was already gone, stumbling forward, his hands coming up to grip his hair in a painful grasp. His feet uncoordinated, Merlin fell to his knees, not even feeling the jarring of the stone. Merlin ignored the king, the physician, he ignored _everyone_.

Merlin gasped, his eyes swimming Arthur's image with tears, a shaking hand reached out and gently touched two fingers to Arthur's cold cheek. Merlin sobbed, the sound marking the destruction of his heart and his soul.

"No, no, not him. No, Arthur." Merlin mumbled, tears slipping into his mouth.

Taking his hand back, Merlin curled in on himself, trembling, and he began to wail. Keening sounds of a broken creature, rising over the crowd.

"ARTHUR!"


	19. Chapter 19 Orphans

Arthur laughed as Merlin was swarmed by countless little bodies. Children of all ages attacked the warlock with vigor. Some squealing, others speaking, some just crying out "Merlin!" as their weight pulled him to the floor of the orphanage.

Arthur's eyes softened as Merlin laughed and spoke to every child, ruffling hair and pinching cheeks. The women working the orphanage bowed to him and whispered his name; he gave them smiles in return.

A little girl, about four or five years old with her thumb in her mouth caught Arthur's eye. She was clutching the skirts of one of the working women and watched him with wide blue eyes. Suddenly she nodded to herself, releasing the skirt and hobbled over to him, it was then he noticed that he had a club foot.

Keeping his thoughts to himself behind a polite, kind face, his formal status helping with that, Arthur squatted down as she approached. "Hello, what's your name?" He said, softly, hoping to avoid scaring her.

She smiled at him and removed her slimy thumb, "Emily. Are you the prince?" she asked her voice incredibly light and clear. Arthur nodded, "I am."

"Where's your crown?" She asked him, a small hand reaching up to ruffle around in his hair as if she could find it that way. Arthur laughed, "It's at my castle. I didn't wear it because I'm in disguise." He winked at her, sitting back. She giggled and took a hold of his tunic, replacing the thumb in her mouth.

Another little girl noticed him sitting down with Emily and timidly came over. Arthur smiled at her and she blushed.

"Do you really have ten bedrooms and hundreds of servants?" the girl asked in a rush, squatting beside him, her knees up near her chest. Arthur laughed again, "Actually, I have one bedroom, but it's reeeeaally big. And only one servant," he pointed at Merlin, who sat wrestling with a few boys, "him over there."

A different girl, a red head, a few years older than the others gasped, "Merlin's _your_ servant! WOW! That's so amazing!" and she clapped her hands.

Arthur accepted the littlest girl into his lap, a small thing, her hair nearly white it was so blonde, "Why amazing?"

The red haired girl crossed her legs and beamed, "Because he always speaks about his master! His master whose going to become the greatest king the world has ever seen!" Arthur blinked and couldn't help the flush.

"Well, I hope I become a good king, with little girls like you to help me, I'm sure I can do it." He poked the first girl's nose, smiling when she giggled and swatted at his finger. Another girl, with darker skin than the rest and dark hair popped out from behind the oldest girl and smiled at him, kneeling in front of him and reverently reaching out to touch his knee. She blushed and then retracted her hand smiling.

"She's just shy." The red haired girl said, it was obvious she ran the place.

Arthur heard a sniffle and looked up to see all the working women and Merlin staring at him with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. Merlin put a hand over his mouth and barely controlled the tears in his eyes. Arthur flushed again and rolled his eyes at him but said nothing. The club-footed girl leaned against him and seemed to be dozing off, following the littlest girl in his lap.

The working women then said it was time for lunch, and the girls groaned. All the boys had already been herded away from Merlin. Arthur gave an apologetic smile as the girls one by one hugged him and then scampered away. Emily was lifted and taken away by one of the women until Arthur was left with Merlin.

Merlin, the girl, who still had a tear in his eye. Inexplicably, Merlin hugged Arthur and then released him, wandering out of the orphanage with a confused Arthur behind him.

Making up his mind as he walked, Arthur took a look back and waved at several faces pressed to the window, "Merlin."

"Yes Sire?" Merlin said, a smile still clinging to his face.

"We're coming back tomorrow."


	20. Chapter 20 Throne

They tried to quiet their gasps as Merlin moved. Arthur gazed up at his lover with awed eyes, amazed by the way the light hit the sweat on his neck and gleamed off his dark hair. Merlin moaned lowly, grinding down harder onto the cock in his arse.

Opening his eyes and looking down at the prince, Merlin smiled at him, putting his hands on the back of the throne. Arthur leaned back farther, giving Merlin more space to ride him, putting his hands on his hips; Arthur helped the other, slamming him down forcefully.

They needed to be quick as they were in the great hall, sitting atop Uther's own throne and fucking viciously in the way only they could.

"How do you feel Merlin?" Arthur whispered tensely, "Sitting on the king's own throne, the prince himself under you. Do you feel powerful?" It was a weakness of Arthur's in bed; he loved it when his partners spoke, telling him how good he was, or what they wanted. It was only Merlin however, who could speak about neither of those and still cause him to be so aroused he could barely breathe.

Merlin connected their eyes before slowing, putting one hand beneath him on Arthur's abdomen and pulling off just enough to feel the lips of the head at his rim. Arthur sucked in a breath as Merlin smirked.

"The only throne," Merlin slammed down on Arthur's cock and pulled off again just as slowly as the first time, "That I ever want to sit on," another slap as their skin connected, "is this one right here," he squeezed his inner muscles as he pulled up, causing Arthur to buck, "My. Arthur's. Cock." Every word he sped up his movements, slamming his ass down faster and faster until he grazed his prostate and went over the edge.

Seeing and feeling Merlin's cum on his chest, Arthur whined and keened up, arching as he spilled into Merlin.

Panting, they both slumped. Merlin on Arthur's chest and Arthur into his father's throne, the wood a little uncomfortable against his naked arse. They looked at each other and exchanged a tender kiss before their eyes flew open at the sound of the wooden click of the hall doors.


	21. Chapter 21 Jealousy

I have to mention my most avid and fantastic reviewer, **Merthur Dreamer**. Who never fails to give perfect and long reviews that make me feel happy and loved. THANK YOU. Cudos.

00

Arthur crossed his arms and glowered. Gwaine was tapping his fingers on his thigh. Leon was simply glaring. Percival was unmoving, staring. Elyan was grinding his teeth. Lancelot was rolling his eyes.

"Honestly, he's allowed to have other friends." Lancelot said, gesturing at Merlin. Arthur simply grunted at him. Lancelot sighed and walked away from them, joining Merlin where he stood talking to Lord Robert, the visiting lord's son. He had taken a liking to Merlin.

"That bastard." Gwaine growled as they watched Lancelot join Merlin and the terrible Sir Robert. Several agreeing grunts reached his ears from the knights around him.

"What does he have that I don't?" Elyan complained, waving a hand at the awful, ugly sir Robert.

"I bet he's a virgin. And never killed a man." Arthur narrowed his eyes, "I've killed a man. That makes _me_ a man." Gwaine and Elyan nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Leon mused, scratching his beard. Just then the disgusting Sir Robert reached over and grinning, clapper Merlin on the shoulder. The knights glared at that hand until it left Merlin's shoulder, and even afterwards. Merlin was giggling. Because Merlin didn't chuckle, he wasn't man enough to chuckle. He giggled.

"Probably something stupid." Gwaine said in reply.

Lancelot then joined their glare focus as he put an arm around Merlin's shoulders, leaning in and whispering to Sir Robert about something. As the revoltingly ugly Sir Robert threw his head back and laughed, Merlin blushed a fiery red.

This simply would not do.

"That asshole! I thought he was on our side!" Elyan exclaimed, glaring in righteous anger at Lancelot.

"I suppose he thinks he's safe, having Gwen and all." Gwaine reasoned, "What he doesn't understand is the pull that our Merlin has." They all nodded in agreement.

Arthur stretched his back and leaned back onto the sword rack, one hand on his hip. "Should we intervene?"

Elyan hummed, "Well." He frowned, "What if it's actually nothing, and their talking about something normal like training…" Merlin gasped loud enough for even them to hear, and he slapped terrible sir Robert's arm lightly.

Leon straitened, "normal…yeah right." He looked to Arthur, "But sire, if we must intervene, we shouldn't do it so openly, politics and such." Arthur nodded seriously.

"You have a point. We'll have to wait. Their farewell feast is tomorrow night." Arthur drank the last of his water and splashed some on his neck.

"He's coming." Percival spoke up, having not moved or said anything for a few solid minutes, and they all contained their jumps. Until they noticed that yes, Merlin, Lancelot, and Sir Ugly were approaching them. Sir Robert walked straight up to Arthur, taking his hand in a manly handshake.

Looking into his face, the visiting man gushed, "You are soooo lucky!" before sending a raunchy grin Merlin's way. And then he left the field.

Arthur and his knights gaped at him before facing Merlin and Lancelot, the first looking flushed and embarrassed and the second amused.

"He was asking Merlin about courting rituals in Camelot. He wants to try his hand at Morgana, before he leaves." Lancelot explained, "Merlin however is not the best at courting. His talent lies in other things, as you would know, huh, Arthur?" This time Lancelot turned suggestive eyes at Arthur.

Merlin sighed heavily and smacked Lancelot on the arm, pointedly ignoring the others.

Arthur couldn't help his silly grin as he looked at his knights, a few who were gaping stupidly at him. Taking his manservant by the arm, he quickly led him away, saying over his shoulder, "See you fellows later, it was nice chatting with you!"

Gwaine looked at the others, his face an interesting mix of dejection and surprise, "The rat bastard."


	22. Chapter 22 Imposter

_Arthur, where are you right now?_

Merlin's voice resounded in Arthur's head, making him blink. _Getting some ale with the knights. Why?_

_Good. Because I'm in your room, and there's a twin of you trying to kill me._

This time Merlin sent a small trickle of panic with his thoughts, his mental voice shaking. Arthur dropped his ale in surprise. Merlin must have felt that because within seconds Arthur felt physical pain streak across their link and Merlin crying out, _ARTHUR!_

Arthur bolted out of the door, rushing to get to Merlin. Gwaine and Leon exchanged baffled looks before hurrying after him, unsure about what the prince was about. They leaped up stairs and ran full speed yet they couldn't keep up with the prince.

Arthur threw open the door to his chambers, rushing in. The first thing he saw was Merlin, crawling backwards holding a bleeding spot on his side. Then it was a copy of himself, red coat, and brown breeches, exact down to the freckle on the side of his neck, walking towards Merlin and holding a bloody dagger.

Arthur let out a roar and rushed the doppelganger, surprising him enough that the dagger didn't rise. Arthur collided with him and knocked the knife away, sending them both to the ground.

Merlin gasped as he saw his Arthur enter and attack the imposter. Crawling farther back to get away from the flying limbs, Merlin turned his foot out and dragged the knife with him.

But then, Gwaine and the others burst in, gaping at what they found on the ground. Arthur rolling around another Arthur, both beating into the other's face.

Merlin gasped as his Arthur coughed and was flipped under the other, who had his hands around Arthur's throat. Merlin, not thinking, jumped up and rushed forward, hooking his arm around the imposter's neck and rolled over him, wrenching the man off of his Arthur with his own body weight., Merlin fell to the floor in pain, holding his stab wound.

The twin rose to his feet, but then was ganged by the knights. The real Arthur was by Merlin already, "Kill him!" and Gwaine did so, cutting the fake's throat.

Blood flooded Arthur's chambers, and the twin's body fell. Merlin blanched at the image of Arthur, throat cut and still, when the body's image shimmered and then turned into a totally different man.

The knights swore, jumping back, and Arthur sighed.

"assassin." He grumbled, "With magic. Leon!" he barked this time, putting a hand on Merlin's wound, "run and get Gaius!"

Arthur turned to Merlin, stroking his face, "What did he do to you?" Merlin coughed and smiled shakily, his face dotted in sweat.

"Knew it wasn't you." He murmured before his eyes rolled into the back of his head.


	23. Chapter 23 Cake

Morgana and Gwen stopped in disbelief when they heard Arthur's voice boom out from the kitchens doors. Since they were on a midnight run to Gaius to get some medicines, they were wholly surprise to hear the prince's voice. In the kitchens no less.

Morgana suddenly whirled and put a finger on her lips, skulking over to the open door of the kitchen. Gwen stared, flabbergasted, until Morgana waved her over and they both peaked through the crack in the door.

What they saw first was Merlin, frozen still and with a silly grin on his face, watching off to the left. His hands were covered in flour. They heard Arthur's growl before he pounced.

Gwen and Morgana stifled giggled when they saw that the prince was covered in flour, his face, hair, and chest coated in the soft white stuff. Obviously, Merlin had thrown it into his face.

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin's pinning them to his side and then hauled him over to the counter, one hand coming up to grab the back of the warlock's head.

"It was an accident! It slipped! I swear!" Merlin shrieked, unable to contain the laughter that burst out of him at the same time.

"Slipped huh?" Arthur grunted, approaching a bowl filled with seemingly just flour, "Well I'm slipping too." And he forced Merlin's face into the bowl. Arthur jumped back and laughed uproariously when Merlin took his face out of the flour, spitting out globs.

Merlin tottered forward, unable to see because of the flour. Arthur's laughter quieted and he grabbed Merlin by the waist so he could dust at his eyes, moving the flour out of the way. Arthur gave him a light grin, one which Merlin returned, chuckling.

Morgana grasped at Gwen's hand when they saw the two men lean forward and kiss each other in their floury kitchen. Morgana gave a muted squeal as Merlin put his arms around the prince's neck.

Once the two men pulled back from their kiss, Merlin turned to the bowl with his face impression and sighed. "Well, there goes Gaius's birthday cake."

Arthur laughed and picked up Merlin, whirling him around in a laughing, flour dusty mess.

Morgana exchanged gleaming smiles with Gwen and they backed away from the door to retreat to her room, where they can squeal without bothering anyone.

"I knew he was gay!" Morgana whispered, Gwen really couldn't decide of whom she was speaking about.


	24. Chapter 24 Edward

Edward snarled into Merlin's face, spittle flying, "You fucker! What makes you so special?" a hand slapped the warlock across the face and he gasped.

"Get off!" Merlin mumbled through the gag in his mouth, eyes flashing with anger. He kicked out, catching the other man in the knee. Damn the man! He was going to be forced to use his magic soon, and he'd rather not. If the man saw, Merlin would have to either kill him or make him forget. And by the way the other servant was glaring into his eyes, it's not like he could miss Merlin's eyes turning gold.

"I had a good life before you came! I was the personal servant of the prince himself, in the court of Uther Pendragon. I had everything! I thought that the way Arthur looked and spoke to me was the best a servant could get!" Edward dug his elbow into Merlin again, causing him to squeal as air rushed from his lungs.

"Then you came!" Edward howled, slapping him twice across the face. Merlin's arms hung from the stables rafter. "And everything went to shits! He smiles at you! He laughs with you! You have jokes, and memories, and you've been there for everything important!" Edward grabbed Merlin's hair in a tight, painful grip, "I wanted that, I wanted all of that! You don't fucking deserve it!" Then a procession of attacks on Merlin's upper body followed.

Merlin cried out, feeling his ribs and lungs struggle to respond. Suddenly, Edward's angry face was ripped away. Merlin nearly gasped at the sight of his prince then. Furious and muscles bulging as he beat into Edward's face with powerful fists.

However strong Edward was to keep Merlin pinned, Arthur was at least eight times stronger. Arthur stopped turning Edward's face into pulp when the man slumped unconscious. Merlin nearly teared up as Arthur came up panting, hurriedly untying his hands from the rafter and ripping the gag out of his mouth.

Merlin coughed, falling into Arthur as he tried to get his breath back. Arthur was panicking, checking his bruises and injuries with messy hands and a constantly running mouth.

"Are you okay? How long were you here! You were here a long time, I got bored waiting, that fucker! I'll kill him! He didn't do anything more did he? This is all?" Arthur babbled on more, some of it unintelligible as he changed his thought processes in the middle of his sentences.

Merlin cut it short by kissing him full on the mouth, voice a bit raspy when he pulled out, "I'm better now. Thank you."

As they were leaving, Arthur sent a vicious kick into the unconscious Edward's middle.


	25. Chapter 25 Sleepy

Uther stood in the opening of his son's door, unable to take his eyes off the sight that greeted him on the bed. His son, sleeping in his normal way, face down and sprawling, and that manservant, Merlin, beneath one of his golden arms, snoring softly. Both were completely naked.

Uther blinked, unable to form any anger, or disgust, something that shocked him. Here was his son, the prince, in an obviously sexual relationship with a servant.

Uther put his knuckles to the wood of the door her held open, knocking. The sound echoed in the silent room. He watched as the servant, Merlin, he reminded himself heaved a sigh and then flung his hand behind him wildly. Trying twice before it landed with a smack on Arthur's side. Arthur jerked and groaned, lifting his head blearily, not even opening his eyes.

"What?" Arthur's voice was rough with sleep, but he still shuffled closer to Merlin's unmoved form. Merlin grumbled and stretched his legs as he answered, "There's someone at the door. Go get it."

Arthur collapsed further onto Merlin, pushing his face into the crook of his neck. Merlin rolled so he leaned into the pressure of Arthur's body.

"Aren't you the servant?" Arthur moaned, breathing a sigh of contentment that ruffled the smaller hairs of Merlin's neck.

"I'm not even supposed to be here. Go get it. Please?" Merlin hummed, and Uther himself watched as he lifted one of Arthur's calloused hands and kissed the scared knuckles. Arthur sighed again, and sat up to search for and put on his sleep trousers. Uther quietly retreated and closed the door, looking around. He felt his heart beating faster, though he couldn't think of why.

Slightly hopping, though he would deny it, he slid himself in a small nook of the corridor wall, a small place that hid him from Arthur's bedroom door. He listened as his son opened the door and stuck his head out, peering both ways.

Uther breathed a sigh of relief as Arthur reentered his room, this time locking the door.

"No one there." He said from behind the door, and the distinct sound of sheets being ruffled reached the king's ears as he quietly strode by, walking past the door.

"Hmm…odd." Merlin yawned, turning and wrapping his arms around the prince. Arthur fell into bed and moved just enough so his one arm was once again over Merlin, and his nose pressed into the other's hair.

"Mhm. Gnight. I love you." Arthur mumbled, already half asleep. Uther paused in his step.

"Love you too. Sweet dreams." Merlin yawned again.

Uther continued to his own chambers, images of his Igraine following him the entire way. Remembrances of late night 'I love you's plaguing him.


	26. Chapter 26 Break

Arthur couldn't help the quailing of his heart as he stared at the furious visage of Merlin. God, he knew he had screwed up but he's never seen Merlin this angry with him. He was very nearly livid.

The fireplace casting shadows over Merlin's face, he seemed much larger than he was in reality. And from Arthur's seat he felt like Merlin was a giant, staring down at him.

"You called me useless." Merlin's voice was chipped ice. Arthur tried to speak but Merlin simply rode over him.

"No! You called me a useless buffoon who never does anything right." Merlin crossed his arms, trying to quell the shaking.

"Actually, I think you exact words were, "Dammit Merlin you useless buffoon! Get the fuck out of here before I drag you to the pyre myself. You never do a fucking thing right." Arthur flinched as his words were thrown back into his teeth. It had been in the middle of a skirmish when he said that, adrenaline pumping through his veins and then he had seen Merlin, just standing there.

"Merlin, I…" Arthur tried to speak, to appeal when Merlin raised his hand again.

"No, Pendragon!" Arthur's heart sunk as he heard his last name, "It hurts me that you said them, and it makes me angry because you should know that they're not true. I can and have done things right, maybe not all the time, but a whole lot better than other people could have. And you know what?" Merlin leaned forward, "I was frightened. You scared me Arthur!" Arthur stared in horror as fear crossed Merlin's blue eyes.

"What you said," Merlin bit his lip, "I'll drag you to the pyre myself.' That scared me so much," he closed his eyes tightly, "not only did I hope to never hear you say such a thing, I actually believed you then. That you would burn me. I believed that you would have carried through with it… that you _meant_ it." Tears were dotting his eyes, and Arthur was shocked to see his hands shaking.

"I'm so angry, and I'm so hurt and scared and I don't know what you will do next. A few days ago, you hit me over the head because I dropped something. It physically hurt. But all you did was order me to clean it up and get back to work. You didn't even apologize." Merlin took a deep, shaky breath, crossing his arms over himself.

"I had hoped, since we have what…what we have, this thing between us. I had hoped that you would see me differently. You know of my magic, you know of my…my love for you, you know of the destiny that brought us here, but…I don't know what you think about it all. I'm living in terror here because one minute you're this loving, gentle prince and the next you're cold and hard. Just like your father." Arthur flinched.

Merlin collected himself, "That is why…why I've decided to go back to Ealdor." Arthur half rose from his chair. Merlin cut a hand in a violent motion, "No! This…this is a certain. If I can't feel welcomed or safe here around you who knows _everything_, then where can I be safe." He met Arthur's eyes, "So I'm leaving your service my lord. It was an honor." Merlin cut a bow and then strode towards the door.

Arthur was frozen for a second and a half, before he registered that yes, Merlin was walking to the door and if he didn't do something _now_, he would lose him forever.

With a startled cry, Arthur ripped himself from his seat, leaping to where Merlin was and slammed his hands on the open door, locking Merlin in the cage of his arms. Arthur didn't lean and try to touch him, because he saw how Merlin tensed. Merlin didn't move from his spot, didn't turn around, even though he could feel Arthur's breath on the back of his neck.

"Let me go Arthur. I'm not staying." Merlin spoke.

Arhutr shook his head, "You've said your piece now let me say mine, please." His voice was shaky.

"I, Merlin…" Arthur to a breath to calm himself, he wanted to do this right.

"I am the prince of Camelot, and my father is Uther Pendragon. You know his views on magic,-No let me speak!" he cried as Merlin scoffed and tried to turn. "If my father had his way, in about two year's I'll be married and already working on an heir. Magic would be gone, and he would be a happy man."

Arthur continued, staring at the back of Merlin's head, "In you, I see the end of all my father's happiness." Merlin twitched at this, and Arthur surged forward, "I dream at night and I see you and me on the throne, you there by my side, correcting me when I need it, caring for me in ways that my subjects and whatever political bride wouldn't be able to give me. I see you free in using your magic, teaching and helping those who have it, or need help with it, protecting me and the kingdom from harmful magic. I see myself in love with a man who deserves more."

Arthur swallowed, "Because you deserve more than me. Hell, you deserve the sun itself for what you've done, for me, and Camelot. I don't say…say it a lot. I don't say a lot of things a lot that I should." Arthurs gave a humorless laugh. Merlin turned his head to the ceiling.

"But Merlin, God, Merlin it's only at night that I can hope for such a wonderful life. But it's now, with my father here. And I'm, so _scared_." Arthur's voice broke and he suddenly had to stem a flood of tears he never knew he could have.

"I'm scared because if I ever saw you killed; if I ever saw you hurt like that it would _destroy_ me. I'm scared because all I see at night and during the day is your face, and all I ever want to touch is you or your skin. I'm scared because I fucking _love_ you so much I would forsake this entire fucking world for your safety." Merlin's shoulders began to shake.

"I'm terrified because I know I can't keep you safe. Your magic is something I still marvel at because I don't understand it; it's just something that could potentially harm you. My entire life, what I've been working for, all of it has narrowed down to _you_ and I'm so scared because I didn't know I could love somebody so much. I wasn't thinking at all today because you were just standing there, your eyes flashing that beautiful gold and men were flying and all I could think of was your face covered in flames."

"I'm sorry." Arthur sobbed, "I'm so sorry that you have to take care of me. I'm so sorry that I'm not what you need, I'm sorry I can't give you everything you deserve. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I love you. I shouldn't I know, I, I'm just." Arthur bit his lip and pulled his shaking arms away from the door, squeezing his eyes shut as hard as he could.

He was blubbering, but the emotions that were surging through him were too powerful to stop. He turned away, tottering to the chair he had left vacant and collapsed, putting his face between his knees and wrapping his arms around his head in a position he often used as a child to hide.

Arthur was so wrapped in the utter _fearloveself-disgustwanthopedefeathorror_ that he didn't hear Merlin until he knelt at his feet.

Arthur's head surged up and he met Merlin's own tears streaked face.

"You royals," Merlin said, a cynic smile trying to rise, "you always bottle it all up." And he pulled Arthur's head into his arms and they both broke into each other.

The good thing about breaking apart, you get to be rebuilt.


	27. Chapter 27 Chaos

"This isn't funny Arthur!" Merlin hollered, every word accompanied by a feather exiting his mouth.

Arthur simply laughed harder. Merlin pouted and cursed the day. It had started out normal enough, but when lunch time had rolled around, Merlin found odd things happening. Things were exploding at a touch, things would levitate by, winds suddenly gusted where Merlin was, like hurricanes. Merlin rushed back to Arthur's rooms and tried to explain when suddenly, a strange feeling built in his stomach and he began breathing feathers.

"I think something is actually wrong with me!" Merlin said, wiping at his mouth with distaste. A cloth flew into his face from across the room and he growled, throwing it to the ground.

Arthur wiped his eyes and chuckled, "Well, can't you just make it stop?" Merlin glared at him.

"Arthur, I _can't_." This caught the prince's attention, "I haven't caused any of this to happen, and it just is!" Merlin's face twisted in desperation as a chair flew from by the wall to scoop him into it, lifting him into the air with a squawk.

Arthur leaned up and grabbed a hold of his foot, catching the other when he slid off the chair and the chair itself thumped to the ground.

"Well, have you asked Gaius?" Merlin shook his head.

"He's away, in a village. You need to help me, if anyone sees." The warlock's words were slightly less impacting as Arthur noticed his clothing changing rapidly. Arthur stifled a guffaw as he found Merlin now dressed in, well…as dress.

It was a pretty dress, maroon and dark blue fabric mixed together and gold threads making the…bodice lace together. Merlin let out a wail of distraught when he noticed and smacked Arthur for giving up and laughing.

"Maybe it's your time of the month?"

"Not funny!"


	28. Chapter 28 Learn

"Hurry up you oaf!" Arthur shouted over his shoulder at Merlin who simply replied, "Yes Sire." And rolled his eyes. Lancelot looked between the two, registering Merlin's exasperated expression and Arthur's tense shoulders.

"What's got into you two?" he spoke, already on his horse. Merlin looked up mid-climb, surprised.

"Lancelot! Hey there, newly knighted knight!" Merlin pulled himself up into the saddle of his own mare and smiled at Lancelot's flush. They both turned their mounts and trotted behind Arthur, who had already entered the lower town.

"It's been three days, quit with that please, my friend." Lancelot dead-panned, sending a raised eyebrow to the warlock. Merlin simply gave him a small smile before galloping after Arthur. Lancelot sighed before following, it was his first patrol outing to the outlying villages, if he had heard right, he had been specifically asked for by the prince.

As they rode, Lancelot took notice of a few things, one being how Merlin began to smile as they exited Camelot, waving to the guards. Another was that Arthur slowed enough that his horse fell between the two of theirs and they walked in the center of the road. The third was when Arthur and Merlin began to talk.

"Merlin was took you so long this morning?" Arthur asked, leaning back in his saddle and reaching his arms above his head.

Merlin smiled, "I was talking with Jenn in laundry, and she found out that she's pregnant. She was so happy, and she hasn't told her husband yet." Arthur made a surprised sound.

"Oh? That's great! Send her my wishes." As he spoke, Arthur turned his horse off the main road onto a smaller one that wove around trees and rocks.

"And Richard, when i was at the stables I saw him sneak around the back with his lady fair." Merlin laughed, "your sweets suggestion worked wonderfully for him." Arthur simply smiled and snickered.

"And I heard, that Lady Catherine has been fooling around with the Lord of Kendrick, which is quite a scandal if it's true, he's married after all. Apparently, Morgana also has become fast friends with the newly arrived princess, which is odd because they have such different personalities, don't you think?—" Merlin continued to prattle on and Lancelot was a little confused.

Why would Merlin be speaking about palace rumors and politics to Arthur of all people? But then Lancelot took a closer look. Arthur, though he seemed relaxed, was listening to every word, even asking questions. It was like he was trying to learn about his people through rumors and gossip. Then, realization hit him.

Arthur _was_. He was finding out what people said about others, what his people thought, what lives they had, since as a prince he couldn't find out himself. He sent Merlin in to find this out then? Lancelot frowned; he doubted that, that just didn't seem like what Arthur would do.

Then he looked at Merlin, who was benignly smiling and laughing as he retold many different stories. Then he saw how Merlin looked at Arthur, and prodded him to different questions and thoughts.

Lancelot's eyes widened in understanding. Merlin was _teaching_ Arthur.

Looking at Merlin in a new light he found a rush of admiration shoot through him. The man was a genius. The warlock simply rode beside his prince as a friend and helped him learn about his people, his kingdom. Merlin was slowly leading Arthur along to be a better king, to be a good king.

"I'm serious here Arthur, that fellow who worked with the treasurer, he's bad news. Someone saw him skulking around the king's bedroom the other day." Arthur nodded seriously.

"Of course, Merlin. I'll keep him watched. Now, come on, what are we waiting for?" Arthur then turned his horse to a galloped, yelling some unintelligible word.

Merlin glanced back at Lancelot and smiled at his dumbfounded expression.


	29. Chapter 29 Horror

Leon's face was pale as he was helped off the training field. The knights were terrified, wincing in sympathy for the two still being beaten about by their prince. Gwen was there as well, watching in disbelief as Arthur himself bellowed insults and curse words like they were going out of style.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked her paramour.

Lancelot looked to her, accepting the cup of water she held for him. Taking a sip he replied, "No one knows, but he's been like this since last night. I think it might be his father or something…we're all unsure."

Gwen was about to answer before a cry interrupted them, "Lancelot! Get your fucking lazy ass in here! I won't have useless knights under my command!" Arthur viciously tossed his sword away and waited for a terrified servant to bring him another, glowering furiously. Lancelot sighed before doing as asked, slipping his helmet shut and entering the death ring. Gwen watched for a few minutes worriedly, before trotting off to her duties.

Eventually, Arthur called for a halt, and the knights limped to one side of the field while Arthur stalked to the other. Standing stiffly, the prince crossed his arms and glared out to the forest. His knights milled around for a bit, unsure on what to do. That was when Merlin arrived on scene.

Gwaine waved him over frantically, and Merlin came with a curious glance towards the still Arthur.

"What's wrong with him?" Gwaine whispered roughly, grabbing a hold of Merlin's upper arm, "He's been turning us into mincemeat!" Merlin regarded him with wide eye before some sort of understanding flooded into them.

"Leave it to me." Merlin patted his hand then extracted himself, going to where Arthur hadn't yet noticed him.

Leon and Owen came up beside him, the former leaning heavily on the younger man, "If the prince decides to waylay into Merlin, he has no chance." Leon said worriedly.

Gwaine nodded, eyeing Arthur's posture as Merlin stepped into his eyesight and crossed his arms confronting. "We'll have to interfere before that happens then."

Arthur's shoulders had tensed and were now shaking with what the knights could feel was fury, and Merlin cocked his head, asking questions. Arthur suddenly whipped his hands to his sides, speaking furiously into Merlin's face. Merlin, in answer straightened and also seemed to yell at the prince, his face both irritated and shocked.

Then Merlin tilted his chin up and stepped closer into Arthur's face, an obvious sign of taunting and aggression. It was ten that Arthur looked on the verge of lashing out, Gwaine started to step forward.

Merlin visibly flinched at whatever expression was on Arthur's face. Then, Arthur seemed to recoil, stumbling back and his arms falling limply by his sides. Then, his knights watched as the prince of Camelot collapsed to his knees before his manservant.

Arthur glared when Merlin stepped in front of him. Merlin simply asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Leave me be." Arthur bit out, turning his eyes away from Merlin's face. He didn't need this right now.

"No it's not nothing, what happened? You were fine this morning." Merlin's eyes narrowed, "You went to your father's morning meeting."

Arthur made fists of his hands and clenched his teeth. Merlin ignored this and continued on, "Why are you so angry? Is it your father your angry at?"

"Stop asking questions merlin and get away from me!" Arthur growled, swiping a hand through the space between them. Merlin's eyes hardened, uncharacteristically, "No, I won't. You've been beating innocent men bloody over something that's only bothering you, I want to know what."

Arthur stepped closer, into Merlin's face, "It's none of your fucking business! What I talk about with my own father is nothing to you, stop fucking prying. And I thought I told you to get away from me, servant!" Arthur's voice was poison, but it only worsened Merlin's own anger.

"Don't pull that shit with me Arthur! You know better! Why are you throwing away my attempts to help? Are you that fucking bull headed that when you get angry, you ignore everything except yourself. Talk to me!" Merlin roared into Arthur's face. Arthur himself took a threatening step forward, his hands balling into fists and his shoulders bunching.

Merlin snorted and lifted his face, "Are you going to hit me Arthur? Punch me then, you child!" Arthur's face then changed into something Merlin had never seen before. It became an animal, cruel and raging and it actually made Merlin quail, and he squeezed his eyes shut, sure Arthur would hit him then.

But when nothing came, he opened his eyes to find Arthur looking horrified and more tired than he had ever seen him.

"Oh, my god." Arthur moaned, stumbling back a few steps, his shoulders falling. And Merlin watched in increasing concern as Arthur fell to his knees. Merlin stared for half a beat before he flew to Arthur, kneeling himself and putting his arms around Arthur, such a broken, broken Arthur.

"What is it? Tell me, Arthur, love, what has happened to you?" Arthur laughed hollowly.

"Not to me. My father ordered a raid on another druid camp. He told me of how there were women and children that were slaughtered at my father's orders. There are survivors in the dungeons, children, mothers, and they're to be executed tomorrow." Arthur's face was gaunt and sickened.

"Is this what my father is, Merlin? Is this what a king is? Is this what I am?" Arthur's voice broke then and whatever strength fled from his shoulders.

"Oh, Arthur, how long have you thought that?" Merlin sighed, cradling Arthur's head to his chest. "You will never be your father, and that is the best thing you will ever do. You are King Arthur. Even now, as your father is raping your kingdom. You are not a man like him."

"But I nearly just hit you then. You. I swore I would never hurt you, _ever_." Arthur breathed into his tunic.

"No, you won't, because you are a good man. A good man, Arthur." Merlin fell onto his backside, keeping Arthur in his grasp.

"A good king."


	30. Chapter 30 Sun

"You're going to burn." Merlin's voice came from the water, where he lounged. Arthur himself was on the sand of the beach, lying on his front. He was drowsing in the sunlight, listening to Merlin's frolicking on the water.

"N 'm not." Arthur mumbled into his arm. Merlin chuckled and then got out of his warm water, climbing dripping out of it. He was naked, as he was wont to do, country boy and all that. As he walked off over to a bunch of strange looking plants, Arthur regarded him from the sand.

It always surprised him how natural Merlin seemed when he was naked, like he wasn't embarrassed at all. Soon, Merlin returned and sat beside him on the sand, close enough to hear him breathing. Merlin squeezed the odd looking plant and some strange juice flowed out.

"What's that?" Merlin seemed surprised that he was watching but answered anyways, "It's called Aloe, it will help prevent burning." And so, he took the odd jell and then began rubbing it into Arthur's back, shoulders and neck. Arthur groaned in relaxation as Merlin's fingers began to massage the bruises and knots that came with training every day.

Arthur sighed in regret once Merlin finished, before peering up at the pale boy.

"You need it more than me I think." Arthur smiled as he sat up again, sitting on his arse in the sand and brushing what had stuck to his chest. Taking the plant, Arthur made a face at it when he squeezed it. Merlin laughed at him, so he got a smack for his efforts.

Rubbing the gel into Merlin's skin, Arthur noted the strange contrast between his tanned peach skin and Merlin's bright whiteness. Merlin sat under his ministrations quietly, his eyes slipping closed.

Reaching Merlin's face, Arthur carefully spread the stuff over it, gently rubbing until it seeped into his skin. Merlin opened his eyes when both Arthur's hands were on his cheeks. Arthur looked into them for a moment before leaning in and chastely putting his lips to the other's. It was soft and gentle and perfect, and they both left it smiling.


	31. Chapter 31 Crown

Merlin stroked the gold of the crown, enjoying the way the reflections of his fingers twisted and changed. He sighed, taking the crown up and strode to where Arthur stood, thinking quietly by the window. Arthur turned away from the rain as Merlin approached; both their expressions were somber as Merlin stopped a step away.

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes as he whispered a small smell, making the gold of the crown swirl with a glowing light that matched the glow in his eyes. Arthur, bless him, understood and went down on one knee.

Merlin's eyes began to water at this, as it showed Arthur considered him enough to crown him. Merlin controlled himself and while watching Arthur's face, he gently placed the glowing crown on Arthur's head. Stepping back, Merlin watched as the glowing gold of the protection spell swirled faster before disappearing.

Arthur looked up and stood. Merlin reached up again and slid his fingertips around the edge of the gold, fixing things that didn't need to be fixed. Arthur's eyes closed at the feeling of Merlin's fingertips trailing down his face.

"Long live the King." Merlin whispered reverently.

Arthur turned his face into the hand before he straightened and turned, striding out of his chambers with powerful steps. Merlin followed two steps behind and to the right of him.

In his rightful place.


	32. Chapter 32 Trust

Merlin closed and locked the door, swallowing when he turned and Arthur was sitting in his favorite seat, looking into the flames of his fireplace. He was already in his bedclothes. It was late, Arthur had already dismissed him and it had taken an hour to bring up his confidence enough to enter his chambers again.

Said prince looked up and his eyebrows raised his surprise, "Merlin, what brings you here?" his voice was strangely soft, and distant. He had been lost in thought.

Merlin took a calming breath, trying to quell the shaking of his hands. Without answering he stepped closer until he could see every shadow that was cast on his prince's face. Swallowing, Merlin began gnawing on his lip as he slowly shrugged his shoulders out of his brown coat. He let hit fall and caught it by his fingertips, behind his back. Letting that fall to the floor with a soft rustle, he reached up and began untying his neckerchief.

Letting that fall as well, Merlin tried to stay in eye contact with Arthur, examining every move the blue eyes made.

With shaking fingers he loosened the ties of his blue tunic nad then pulled that over his head, shivering as his flesh came to contact with the air. It wasn't cold, but his nipples hardened all the same. He let the shirt fall and then stood there in his pale, quivering glory before he worked himself up to move.

Arthur had not moved except for his hands, which now clutched the arms of his seat harshly. His eyes burned in a way Merlin had never seen before.

Taking another breath, Merlin moved forward and put his knees up beside Arthur's legs, straddling him on his seat. Settling down, Merlin flitted his hands around Arthur's shoulders and chest before placing them on the other's biceps. Arthur's hands twitched, as if to move, but somehow he kept them clutching the chair.

"What is this? Merlin?" Arthur's voice was soft and not angry or accusing at all. Merlin relaxed at it, put his arse down onto Arthur's lap, sucking in a breath when he felt the heat residing there.

Merlin licked his lips, watching Arthur's lips dart to them, "We've done this kind of thing before, I'm sure you know, and every time, you've been…" Merlin searched for the word, "Careful. Like you're afraid. I just…" Merlin swallowed.

He looked deeper into Arthur's eyes, "I just want you to know, that you don't have to be. Careful, I mean. I want…." Merlin flushed with the difficulty to get his feelings out, "I want to be someone that…that you don't have to…feeling like you have to control yourself. Or something." Merlin flushed in humiliation and his stomach wrenched uncomfortably.

He locked his eyes determinedly on Arthur's chest, refusing to move, though he wanted to run away.

Arthur took a deep breath, his hands sliding from the chair to rest heavily on Merlin's thighs. Merlin was interested to find that they were trembling, just a little bit.

"I don't think you understand what you're offering Merlin." Arthur's voice was the same soft tone, as if he was afraid of Merlin running from him. Merlin's curiosity has been peaked, so there was no more fear of that.

"How do you mean?" Merlin asked, drinking in the vision of Arthur in the firelight.

"I haven't been…very…I don't know, free with what we have been doing mainly because. Well, because I don't want to lose what friendship we have because I stepped over a line." Merlin's eyebrows furrowed but Arthur gave him no chance to protest.

"I don't want to force you to anything.I… I am the prince, and it happens that some people seem that's enough to give me whatever I want. I don't want to take from you; I don't think we could handle that." Arthur's hands moved up and down Merlin's thighs. And his face twisted in an odd mix of anxiety and want.

Strangely enough, seeing the prince so vulnerable made Merlin's cock pulse. He put his hands on Arthur's cheeks and breathed, "Oh, Arthur, you silly, silly man."

Arthur looked up, and Merlin smiled softly, shuffling closer. The widening of his eyes told Merlin that Arthur had discovered his hard-on, and Merlin felt a similar stiffening in the prince's trousers.

"Arthur," Merlin said voice breathy, "I have _everything_ to give. I want you to take what I give," he stroked Arthur's face, marveling at the attractiveness of the man, "I want you to take _everything_ of me." Arthur twitched and groaned under him, and crushed his lips to Merlin's for a hot kiss.

"Are you sure?" Arthur mumbled into his mouth, hands coming up to rake over every part of Merlin's skin he could reach.

Merlin laughed sultrily, "I don't think you understand what you do to me, what you _are_ to me."

Arthur scrapped his calloused hands down Merlin's sides, gently caressing the rib bones and pale expanse of skin. There was something different, and by the way Merlin writhed above him, he felt it.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered, "What is this?" his fingertips were tingling, he could feel it now, when he moved his hands over Merlin's skin, it's like his body jumped to meet him.

Merlin gasped as his thumb brushed over a nipple. "It's…It's my magic, Arthur. When you touch me….it…" Merlin panted and twisted, hands coming up tot scrabble into Arthur's hair. "My magic, _rejoices_ when you touch me. It feels like ecstasy." Arthur gaped in awe as he scrapped his nails against the skin, and Merlin twisted his hair.

"Can I see it?" Arthur asked of him, moving to place his hot mouth over a patch of skin, tongue burning a fiery trail. Merlin's eyes rolled into the back of his head, but they flashed gold with his acquiesce. Arthur gasped when he saw Merlin's skin begin to glow the same eerie gold his eyes did.

When Arthur moved his hands across Merlin's abdomen, gold light shone through in his after wake, sparkling and swirling in beautiful designs before fading into Merlin's skin.

"It feels good?" Arthur said, crushing Merlin's lower body to his. Merlin cried out and rolled his hips, trying to get more friction.

"Yes, Arthur, please!" Merlin panted hotly into his mouth and pressed harder into him, "take all I have. Please, I've waited so long." His words were dreamy, in rapture and Arthur found his ardor inflamed.

He bodily picked Merlin up and crossed the room to his bed, throwing him down. Merlin didn't even have time to bounce before Arthur was on top of him and peeling his trousers away. It was all so hot so fast; Merlin could barely get his words out.

"Take me. I'm ready…" Merlin smiled, "Check."

Arthur looked at him, a fire burning behind his eyes and his hand slid between the warlock's legs. When he discovered Merlin loosed and oiled, Arthur gave a broken groan and nearly ripped his own clothes off himself in his haste.

But then Arthur was pressing in, pressing down, all around him. Hands were harsh and they scraped and pulled and Merlin loved it.

"Arthur." Merlin whispered as his prince buried his nose in his neck and began thrusting. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's shoulders and just held on; doing his best to stay still so Arthur could pound harder.

Arthur's breathing was loud and rough, as was Merlin's. Their pace was so fast they couldn't last longer than minutes.

Arthur came first with a trembling moan of Merlin's name. Merlin arched up and pressed his aching arousal into Arthur's firm stomach, the pressure was enough to make him spurt as well, vision going white as his senses were overridden. Arthur's weight was crushing, but Merlin welcomed it. His fingers threaded through the sweaty blonde hair in front of his nose, and he didn't yet remove his legs from around Arthur's waist.

"You're so amazing." Arthur whispered into his neck and Merlin felt his heart shudder. Arthur didn't want to move, so Merlin laid there under him, legs holding him in place, with his soft cock still in him.

Merlin loved it.


	33. Chapter 33 Mordred

_Emrys!_

Merlin bolted up in bed, shivering when the cold air hit his naked chest. Listening hard, he could only hear Gaius's snoring and his own heartbeat. Swallowing, he hoped he had only been imagining it and attempting to lie back down when he heard it again.

_Emrys, help me!_

It was Mordred. Remembering the dragon's warning, Merlin tried to be cautious and hide his thoughts from him. _Why do you call for me?_

Merlin tugged the blanket Arthur had given him closer to his chest, wary.

_Please Emrys; I know what you think of me! I'm not, I swear I won't hurt Arthur!_

Merlin swallowed. _How can I be sure? The dragon told me of his prophecies, you were against me and Camelot. _

Mordred's voice was strained, and sounded younger than he ever did in the past._ I had thought that for a few weeks, you were a traitor, but I think you were just scared for Arthur. The druids I was given to, they're cruel. They tell me things and force me to say I believe them, they have me learning to kill men and I don't want to! I never want to kill a man!_

The terror in Mordred's voice was enough for Merlin, and he leapt to his feet to get dressed. It was when he was leaving Gaius's doorway that he ran directly into Arthur, who looked wide eyed and just out of bed.

Merlin blinked, "Arthur?"

"Merlin, why do I hear Mordred's voice in my head?" Arthur's voice was rather stiff, as were his shoulders. Merlin gaped.

"You hear him?" When Arthur nodded Merlin was dumbfounded. He was about to ask another question when Mordred made a cry of pain and both of them flinched. Their eyes met and their decision as made to answer questions after.

It was in the forest surrounding the southern portion of Camelot that they found themselves looking for Mordred.

_Where are you?_ Merlin asked, waiting. Arthur stood still as well, listening with physical ears for any sign of movement.

_Running, they've cut me. I can feel you now, I'm closer. Just go straight. Please!_ Mordred was obviously tired.

Rushing forward, they found it was only a few minutes before Merlin saw Mordred, and only a few seconds after for Mordred to collapse into the warlock's arms.

Mordred was sobbing, clutching at Merlin's coat. Arthur unsheathed his sword, eyes darting about in the night to find whoever was chasing the boy. When nothing moved, Arthur ushered them back.

"Where are you taking the boy?" a voice came from beside them, deep and rather menacing. They turned to find a robed man in the simple garb of the druids standing there.

"I didn't think druids were known for hurting children." Arthur answered carefully, holding his sword out in front of him. Merlin was watching as well, keeping Mordred close to him. It was like the boy was even smaller than last time.

The robed man spoke again, taking a threatening step forward, 'This is no business of yours Arthur Pendragon. Leave." Two other figures melded out of the trees. This is when Merlin had enough.

He stood and stepped in front of Arthur, pushing Mordred in his direction. Eyes blazing, Merlin created three different balls of light, similar to the one that rescued Arthur in that spider cave.

"I suggest you leave before i become angry at your presence." Merlin's voice was tightly controlled fury, and it gave the robed men pause.

"What makes you think you can stand up to us?" asked the first man, though his voice did not feel half so threatening now.

Merlin smirked, "I think you know." His eyes burned again for effect and the three men looked at each other.

"Very well, Emrys. We will not contest you on this." They backed away out of the circle of light and melded into the trees again. Merlin kept the front up for a minute longer before exhaling hard, the lights dying out with him.

Arthur lightly cursed behind him, "you need to tell me some day about this Emrys business." Merlin gave a laugh and turned, walking to Arthur, tripping on hidden branches.

Arthur put a hand on the small of his back and they shared a smile before Mordred sniffed. The prince began herding them back to Camelot and while they moved, Merlin took care of Mordred's arm, which had been cut, and started to reassure the boy.

"Don't worry, we'll keep you safe. A bit of make up, a haircut, some new clothes and you'll be a brand new boy. We can hide you as my brother or something, and I'll try teaching you servant duties. That way you will never be far from me or Arthur." Merlin wiped at the tear tracks on Mordred's face. "You're safe with us."

Arthur added his piece with a grunt, seeing as he was emotionally stunted at the middle of the night. Mordred took hold of Merlin's hand and thought to the both of them. _Thank you._

00

There will be more Mordred in the future! Trust me.

Plus, if anyone has any ideas or wants me to create something for their amusement, feel free to say something. I'm open to requests.


	34. Chapter 34 Drunk

"We have returned successful!" Morgana cried out as she entered Arthur's chambers, bottles of wine held high in her hands. Gwen followed after her and yet both stopped immediately at what they saw on the floor. It was nothing obscene or raunchy, just…surprising. And a blow to Gwen's ego.

Arthur leaned back against the foot of his bed comfortably, a half empty bottle of wine in his hand. Merlin lay turned between the prince's legs, his body pressed into the others with his head resting lightly on Arthur's chest. One of their hands, the ones without alcohol held in them was clasped, as if they never were apart.

When they entered, both of them looked up, Arthur, his cheeks slightly pink and Merlin with his silly, ear-to-ear grin.

"Morgana! Gwen!" Merlin chirped, raising his full goblet towards them. He then took a long drink and finished it with a giggle. Merlin wasn't the best drunk.

Arthur himself set the bottle down and raised the hand to them, saluting them. "My Dear ladies, I would bow, but I'm a bit pinned by this fat servant here." Arthur's voice was far better in control than Merlin's, but the way he smiled droopily down at the raven hair boy bespoke of rapid wine intake.

Morgana shook out of her shock first, "Of course my prince," she executed a rather good curtsey, "I think we shall join you." Then, using as much lady-like grace as she could, she collapsed to her backside on the warm fur rug that was on the ground. Gwen followed slower, kneeling gently then becoming comfortable against a post of Arthur's bed.

Merlin tapped on Arthur's arm, leaning his head up to share a secret, "They're really pretty." A whisper in Merlin's world at the moment was very much the same as normal speaking for others, and so both women heard. Gwen flushed prettily and Morgana simply smirked at the boy.

Arthur chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair, shifting so Merlin now lay on his back on his chest. "Indeed they are Merlin, I almost hadn't thought you noticed." The playful glint in his eyes was bright.

Merlin made an indignant face, rather exaggerated, "Are you calling me a pouf!" and he leaned up to pout into Arthur's face.

"Of course not!" Arthur smiled innocently, "only that—" and he leant forward to whisper in the other's ear.

Merlin immediately flushed and hit Arthur in the arm, before slumping back down, a smile tugging at his lips.

Morgana decided to get the ball rolling; leaning to get the three goblets from the table and then popping open the wine. "So, Arthur," her face was devilish, "Is there a lucky lady in your life?" Gwen beside her choked on her sip of wine.

Arthur's eyes were a little to alert as he looked from Gwen to Morgana but he answered anyway, "Well, not lady perse, though they are shockingly girlish."

Merlin sat up with a protest, "I think not! I am manly! Manly!" he proceeded to make 'manly' sounds and flex his arms. Morgana died laughing and Gwen simply giggled, looking between Arthur and Merlin.

Gwen decided that she wasn't jealous, because when Arthur pulled Merlin back to him, his hands were gentle, and his voice was sweet. Merlin gazed up at him with drunken smile, obviously smitten.

The four of them drank through the night, ending with Gwen gently letting Morgana lean on her, while Arthur carried the comatose Merlin to his bed.

Can't hold their drinks, those two.


	35. Chapter 35 Knights

Merlin stumbled and very nearly dropped the six things Arthur had entrusted him to carry. Grumbling curses in his mind, Merlin regained his footing and kept walking behind Arthur. Honestly, Arthur should learn by now not to take him hunting. But with Arthur's luck, some annoying sorcerer will come along and think, hey, why don't I kidnap/kill/injure Arthur? That's my goal in life isn't it? Oh, and look at this, there's no Emrys here to protect him! Lucky me!

Merlin was broken out of his musing when a mail clad knight brushed roughly by him, throwing the slighter male into a tree. Merlin looked at him, affronted, but was only greeted by a grimace of disgust and a growl of, "Get out of my way."

Merlin sighed and allowed the knight onwards, rolling his eyes. Arthur may have accepted him as a person, but he was still working on a few of the knights.

Sure, the likes of Leon and Gwaine, and Owen were kind to him, but others like Cardoc, Jaime, and Lewis were too set in their ways. Merlin was like a breath of fresh air to those guys, but they liked the smell of stench it seems.

It was later, when they were flushing out some deer that the same knight who had sent him into the tree approached him. Sir Lewis was a tall man, but thin. Gaunt. Merlin grunted when the knight put a hand on his shoulder, shoving his back to a large tree.

_Why do I always get in these messes?_ Merlin thought as he stared up at the stony face of Lewis.

"Yes? Was there something?" Merlin gasped when the hand holding his shoulder tightened to the point of pain before releasing. It was a warning, Merlin noticed with distaste.

"You will cease to act like some shameless country boy. You are the manservant to Prince Arthur and should treat him, and us knights the same understood?" Lewis tightened his grip again, "That includes proper titles and gestures, do you get it boy? If you do not comply I will be forced to replace you by any means necessary. Got it?"

Merlin found no reason to argue, well he did, but Arthur was elsewhere at the moment so he simply nodded, "Yes my Lord." His voice was humble and meek, just like a perfect servant.

When Arthur handed him his kill, Merlin bowed his head and said, "Well done, Sire." And shuffled a few paces back, letting Arthurs boast to his friends.

When Gwaine stumbled upon an empty cave and they decided to go exploring, Merlin dutifully remained at the back and carried everything, though his arms felt like they would fall off.

When Arthur noticed his sour mood and asked him, with no small amount of teasing what was wrong, Merlin replied with a smile, "Nothing, Sire." And retreated.

Being the outspoken and friendly person that he was, Merlin was very nearly the point to bite heads off as the 'rightful' and 'just' Sir Jaime bid him to find them a campsite and set it up for the lot of them.

This was a time when Merlin resented Arthur's need to be with his knights. If he was like any other lord, he would have his own tent and fire, and Merlin could talk to him in private, but no, he sat down right in the midst of his knights and expected Merlin to do the same. Merlin served his food, along with complimentary bows and 'Sires' under the watchful eye of Lewis. When he sat to eat his own dinner, Cardoc elbowed him none to gently, and Merlin gave a sigh of frustration.

He turned his back to the fire and sat down a few paces away, out of the eyes of the affronted knights. Merlin glowered in peace for a few moments before finally! Arthur took notice.

"Why are you sitting over there Merlin?" Merlin wasn't feeling too keen on being nice so he bit back, snarling.

"Why don't you ask your bloody knights, Sire?" It was rather silent for a while, a long while until Merlin heard the familiar sound of Arthur's footsteps.

Arthur crouched down to where Merlin was hunched, trying to keep warm as night fell.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked quietly, his face impassive.

Merlin softened his glare, "Why do you think Arthur?" he was just so tired now, "you surround yourself with knights. Not all of them have the same ideas about me as you do. I don't fancy getting a backhand because I forgot to call you Sire." Arthur's face darkened.

"They hit you?" Merlin observed him for a moment before shaking his head hesitantly.

"If anything they elbow me, or subtly threaten. None have outright hit me." The 'yet' hung between them and Merlin winced.

Arthur nodded, his face still a thundercloud, "Come on, lets get you warm." He put an arm around Merlin and blatantly kept it there as they strode towards the fire. There was an obvious divide between Leon, Gwaine, and Owen, and Cardoc, Lewis, and Jaime. They sat on opposite sides of the fire like walls, silent.

Merlin felt slightly uncomfortable as he sat next to Arthur, settling close to him and the fire.

"Now," Arthur suddenly said, catching all knights' attention. "What is this about not allowing Merlin to sit near the fire?" Merlin kept his head down, but found comfort that Arthur had his hand on his knee.

Jaime shifted first, "Servants aren't allowed to sit near out fires Sire, and they usually make their own." Arthur stared at him hard until the knight looked down, shifting like a schoolboy.

Arthur was silent for a long time, making them all nervous. Merlin felt himself begin to drowse, his head falling forward, and his body slumping into Arthur's.

Arthurs began to talk, his voice as low and burning as the flames in front of them.

"I thought it was the Knights code to treat people equally, and without discretion. To protect and to keep safe. I thought that if I had taught you anything these past years, if Merlin had taught you anything is that people are people. There is no difference between you or a servant." Merlin felt Arthur look at him, but he really didn't want to move.

"Merlin does something special, that makes me keep him." Arthur set his cold blue eyes on his knights, all of them, even Merlin's supporters.

"He challenges me; he forces me to be a better man, a better Knight and a better king. He is more valuable to me than the lot of you. If I didn't need you I would have probably fired the lot of you for threatening him." A smile tinted the man's voice near the end.

Lewis spoke up, "But he can be replaced, he's a servant, he doesn't fight, he disrespects you at every turn, he screws up the easiest chorse, he's useless!"

"Merlin," Arthurs emphasized his name, "Knows how to call me by my name. He tells me when I'm doing something stupid, he praises me when I do something right. He lies to me, he tricks me, he steals my food, but I wouldn't get rid of him if it secured my place on the throne." They were silent, and Merlin was very near just up and going to bed right there on Arthur's shoulder when Gwaine burst out with,

"And he's really very pretty to look at."

Arthur was still, the knights were still, hell, Merlin lifted his head to look at the knight in confusion.

Merlin couldn't help it, he burst into laughter, "Gwaine you utter arse! Way to ruin a seriously perfect moment." Merlin crossed his arms and pouted, not looking at Arthur, "And I was feeling loved too."

Arthur started chuckling, and put an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Merlin flushed bright red but turned his head, not giving Arthur the chance to see him.

They all lied down in their own pallets and Merlin was on the verge of sleeping when he felt Arthur's hand on his cheek. A quick press of lips to the back of his neck made Merlin smile, and the fingers on his cheek slid down to investigate the turn of his lips.

"I would have believed you." Arthur whispered to the back of his neck and Merlin reached up to lace his fingers with those of his prince.


	36. Chapter 36 Hidden

"Who's the boy?" Uther asked his attention mostly on the parchments in front of him.

Arthur took a second to respond, "He's my manservant's little brother. He's come to Camelot to learn how to be a servant." Uther blinked and lifted his head, regarding both his son and Merlin, who stood slightly behind. Mordred, his hair slightly cut differently, and dressed in clothes very close to what Merlin himself wore clutched Merlin's leg tighter, refusing to lift his face from the warlock's leg.

Arthur noticed, "He's shy." His face was rather tight, but he hid it well.

Morgana was staring in blatant surprise at Mordred, until her gaze lifted to Merlin's and then Arthur's. Arthur met her green eyes coolly. Morgana quickly composed herself, but her expression demanded both Arthur and Merlin to give an explanation.

"Alright, keep him out from underfoot." Uther said, before asking for Arthur's opinion on the tax regime. Tension bled out from Merlin, and he ushered Mordred to where Gaius and Gwen stood, both who recognized the boy, but said nothing. Gaius gave him an eyebrow, Merlin simply shrugged.

Gwen was eyeing both Merlin and Arthur with surprise, before smiling and running a gentle hand through Mordred's hair.

Merlin let out an unheard sigh of relief.

It was later that day, after Arthur's training and Morgana stormed in, Gwen hurrying behind her to lock the door.

"What do you think you're doing Arthur?" Morgana hissed, "Don't you know who this boy is?" She waved to Mordred, who was sitting atop Merlin's back on Arthur's bed.

Arthur, who quickly stood at her entrance, came around his desk and glared into her face. "Don't make assumptions Morgana! You don't understand!"

But Morgana was on a roll, "Are you stupid! The minute Uther finds out about him, he's dead! Why didn't you leave him with the druids? They take good care of people like us-him." Morgana's face colored, but she didn't even slow down. "What did you do Arthur? Huh? Murder the druids in the whole camp? Has your darling father destroyed more lives?" Morgana screeched to a halt when Arthur stepped forward and grasped her arms in a painful grip.

"I said shut up Morgana." Arthur's face was dangerous, stormy. A sniffle caught their attention, and they looked over to find Mordred pressed to Merlin's chest, rocking.

Merlin looked up at them both, "You're scaring him." He stood, lugging Mordred up with him and carried him to the guest room. Morgana was abashed, Arthur simply sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Merlin emerged a second after, keeping the door open a crack.

He crossed to where Morgana stood and said quietly, "Even druids have hatred in them, Morgana."

She looked between the two men, unable to speak.

Merlin continued, "They tried to create a weapon out of him. Forcing him to view us as evil, and if he didn't comply they made him comply. Do you know what that does to a boy his age? Merlin broke off and looked away.

"Despite what you think, Morgana, he's safer here." Arthur said, "I will keep him safe, along with Merlin and Gaius, and hopefully you two." They were all quiet for a moment. Before with a squeak, the door opened and Mordred timidly approached his head down.

"I thought I told you to get some sleep." Merlin said, his voice amused. Mordred looked at him, a childish smirk crossing his face, "I didn't want to." The boy said, with an aloof look on his face.

The look quickly turned to laughter as Arthur pounced, lifting by his legs and swinging him upside down. "And I thought you said you would listen to what Merlin said!" the prince growled playfully, tickling the boy. Mordred shrieked very much like a normal child until Arthur set him down. Mordred caught his breath and lightly kicked the prince's shin in retaliation. Arthur acted like it was a mortal blow, falling to the ground and mock-crying.

Mordred giggled for a few minutes until he sobered and turned to Morgana.

Morgana blinked at how different the boy looked from the last time. Pale and feverish and frightened was what she remembered, but this boy here was fed and happy and healthy.

_It's okay Morgana. They might not look like much, but they're good parents. _

Morgana didn't know how to react, _are…are you sure?_ She risked a glance at Merlin, who sat at the table like he belongs there, and Arthur, who was still lying prone on the floor, regarding both her and Mordred.

Mordred simply smile and hugged her, before reverting to the serious kid he was. Merlin jumped up, "Now, about that nap." He snapped at Mordred's heels as the boy squealed and rushed into the guest room.

"I didn't know you were good with kids." Gwen said slyly, looking at the both of them. Arthur shrugged, carefully keeping his face neutral. Merlin pursed his lips and smiled, bashfully looking to the side.

"Well, if you need anything," Morgana said stiffly, slightly embarrassed, "Don't hesitate to ask." She walked out of the room with the same briskness she had coming in. Gwen smiled and curtseyed to Arthur before following.

The men relaxed for a moment before a creak distracted them again.

"Can I have some water?"


	37. Chapter 37 Window

SMUT! I WARN YOU!

00

"Arthur, Arthur yes!" Merlin panted, his hands fisting into the red covers. It was a task to stay up on his hands and knees as Arthur pounded into his ass. Arthur's rough hands were holding tightly to his bony hips, Merlin felt small in comparison.

Arthur suddenly stopped, leaning over Merlin, shaking with excursion. "Shit Merlin, how do you get me so hot?" Merlin was suddenly ripped off Arthur's cock, and he made a noise of dissatisfaction as Arthur turned him around. He was yanked off the bed to stand with shaky knees. Merlin loved how domineering Arthur could get.

"Arthur! Please! Come back, I need you!" Merlin whined, scrabbling at Arthur's locked arms and chest. He mouthed along his neck and writhed his hips in what he hoped was an inviting gesture.

"Merlin, you should see yourself," Arthur's voice was husky and hot, growling its way through Merlin to curl his toes, "Such a needy little thing, what should your name be Merlin? Hm? Bitch? Harlot? Whore? Slut? I think I like Arthur's Slut the best." As he spoke his filthy words, Arthur back him up to some place, Merlin wasn't sure. He was too invested in Arthur's words and questing mouth to care.

"Arthur! Yes! Please, I can be your slut if you want; I just need you _in_ me right _now_!" Merlin was busy sucking a hickey onto his prince's shoulder when he was once again ripped off and turned around, pressed against cold glass.

"Arthur! No! People could see!" Merlinw as bodily pressed against the window in Arhtur's chambers, he could see people going about their day to day lives in the courtyard below. But then Arhtur was entering him roughly again and he keened, bending so his cock could fit further.

"Look at them Merlin, so oblivious. They don't know that I'm fucking you right now, do they?" Arthur's hot breath washed over Merlin's ear. Arthur's hand went down and took one leg up and put the foot against the wall so Merlin stood open and wanting. Merlin's hands scrambled at the glass for purchase as Arthur fucked into him faster and harder than before.

His erection flopped uselessly against his thigh and every time it hit her got a shock of pleasure. The prince suddenly changed his angle and slid right across his magic spot. Merlin couldn't help wailing, and now it was only Arthur holding him against the window.

His breath fogged the glass as he was thrust up against it. Arthur leaned closer to him, moving slower, "Tell me merlin, what would you do if someone saw you up here? A pale boy in the prince's chambers, getting fucking into the window by the prince himself. Such a scandal, people would stop and point." Arthur slid his tongue across Merlin's prominent ear.

"Ahh! Arthur! Please!" Merlin's words were running together now.

"You would love it, wouldn't you, being caught in such a position. Say you love it!" Arthur put a rough hand around to his stomach, where he held on for more leverage. Merlin swallowed hard.

"Yes!" he panted, "I would love it! I'd love people to see that I'm yours to fuck, to fuck so hard like you do, I'd get off that they would never get to feel your cock in them yes!" the words barely made sense but fuck if they didn't make Arthur respond.

Arthur pulled back and began moving so fast Merlin had to hold himself steady so his head wouldn't contact the window. Merlin felt his release approaching like a galloping horse.

"Shit! Arthuuur!" he wailed as he crested, slamming himself back into Arthur's thrusts and spurting his seed onto the window. Arthur followed in the spasms of his insides.

Merlin wavered, very nearly falling down. Arthur managed to tug him back to the bed, the prince himself collapsing as soon as he could reach it.

Merlin hummed, feeling like a piece of pasta, moving his hips he could feel Arthur's release inside him and it made him smile.

Arthur sighed in happiness, a hand moving to rest gently over Merlin's entrance. Just sitting there, feeling when a drop of semen was released.

Merlin couldn't help but giggle.

"You kinky bastard."


	38. Chapter 38 Tiny

Arthur sat up in a rush, staring with wide eyes at Merlin. Merlin, whose head barely reached the top of his bed.

Merlin, who stood smiling at him with clothes at least four sizes too big for him.

Merlin, with big ears and eyes and a small chubby face.

Merlin, who looked to be about five years old.

"Art-thur!" Merlin chirped, jumping and trying valiantly to get onto the bed. When he failed to do so, Merlin pouted with a large lower lip, his brows coming down to crinkle his forehead. Then he looked around, ran over to an unused chair, and pushed it over so he could step up onto it with shaking legs, then hop from the chair to the bed.

Arthur still sat in stunned silence, staring as Merlin, who barely stood taller than him sitting beamed at him.

"Art-thur!" Merlin cried, throwing his arms up, "I'm little!" and he giggled, flopping back onto the bed.

Arthur swallowed, "Merlin, why are you a child?" he honestly didn't expect this this morning. Merlin stopped bouncing and sat up, a thoughtful look coming onto his face.

"I don know, Art-thur." When the boy said his name, his tongue stuck out a bit, like he was tasting the 'th'. Arthur could help but feel his heart squeal when Merlin stared up at him, frowning and looking too sad to be serious.

"I don 'member!" Merlin cried, fisting his hands and hitting the bed.

Being the prince did many things for Arthur, but it did not teach him how to deal with five year old manservants. "Merlin! Pay attention!" Merlin looked up from where he was fisting the red covers, "We're going to see Gaius alright?" Merlin's face lighted up and he sped off the bed, running back and forth.

"Unca Gaius! Unca Gaius!" the boy screamed. Arthur quickly got out of bed and dressed, going behind the screen to do so. He didn't know how to act with Merlin…so young.

"Hush Merlin, it's too early for screaming." Merlin, to his surprise, listened and simply waited. Since Merlin couldn't have possibly brought his breakfast, Arthur went without, and simply grabbed hold of the boy's hand, striding down the hall as quickly as the boy's legs could allow. Arthur took the long way around, using less-trafficked corridors. Many times did Merlin trip on his over big clothing, until Arthur had enough and hauled the child into his arms, ignoring any protests.

"Gaius!" Arthur hollered, entering the physician's chambers. The old man looked up and then made a double take, staring in shock at the boy in Arthur's arms. Merlin leaned back so far his head was upside down until he saw Gaius.

"Unca Gaius!" he cried, squirming in Arthur's grip until he was put down.

As he hugged Gaius's knees, the old man looked up at the prince. Arthur gave him an equally frazzled look.

"Unca Gaius! Art-thur!" Merlin jumped back, "Lookit this!" and he made a show of widening his arms as far as he could go. Gaius recognized the look in his eyes and tried to stop him but it was too late.

Merlin clapped his hands as hard as he could, and pandemonium erupted. Chairs flipped, tables shook, bottles broke, books exploded and when everything settle down. Arthur lifted his head from where he had been protecting it to see Merlin on the floor, playing with a kitten.

Merlin looked up, seemingly oblivious to the state of the room. "Kittieh!" he cried, holding the black fuzzball up.

Arthur shared a look with Gaius. Merlin continued to play with his kitten.

00

Child!Merlin will return! Simply because it is just toooooo cuuuute!


	39. Chapter 39 Feline

Merlin squatted, cocking his head in interest as he stared at the small orange kitten.

"How do you get into these things Arthur?"

The kitten sat down, well…flopped is the appropriate word. Arthur hadn't as of yet figures out how to work four legs and a tail. He meowed plaintively, blinking his watery kitten eyes at Merlin.

"Well it's not my fault is it?" Merlin shook his head and then reached out and gently picked the kitten up. Arthur, in revenge, bit viciously into his thumb.

"Ouch! Arthur! Stop that!" Merlin bopped Arthur on the nose, and then held the cat away from his chest. Arthur started yowling.

"Ok, ok, fine. No more biting and I won't scare you." Merlin slid a hand down Arthur's back, and as much as he tried to resist, the kitten relaxed totally in the warlock's grip.

"I'm getting you to Gaius's so I can try to magic you back to yourself." The kitten purred, and Merlin resisted the urge to giggle and hold Arthur to his cheek. He had to remember, this was Arthur, this wasn't just a normal kitten, and this was _Arthur_! There was to be no cuddling. Arthur himself was rather calm as they walked towards Gaius's chambers. At least, until Gwaine ran into them.

Arthur put his hackles up as Gwaine smiled at Merlin, and even dared to _hug_ him!

Gwaine noticed him, "So who's this?" He put his face down closer to Arthur, and it was only Merlin's hold on him that kept him from leaping and sinking his claws into the man's face.

"Just a kitten I found." Merlin explained rather quickly, "I was thinking of giving him to someone." Merlin smiled unconvincingly. Arthur rolled his eyes and looked up at Merlin, utterly unimpressed by his lying skills. Gwaine gave him the same look, and Merlin flushed.

The knight laughed, "Of course, Merlin." Gwaine gave a look to the kitten again and then put his arm around Merlin's shoulders. "I'll keep your secrets." Gwaine whispered into Merlin's ear. Arthur, the kitten, growled menacingly, climbing up Merlin's chest to snap at Gwaine. Gwaine stepped back surprised, laughter bubbling out of his mouth. He sent a wink to Arthur, and then sauntered off, whistling.

Merlin readjusted his hold on Arthur, "What's gotten into you?" he murmured to him. Arthur simply stretched up and began licking the underside of Merlin's jaw. "It's just Gwaine."

This time the warlock did giggle, twisting his chin into Arthur's head. The kitten purred in return, and somehow, Merlin thought he didn't even notice.

Gaius's rooms were empty, so Merlin simply pushed some chairs around and sat Arthur down in the cleared area. He leapt up into his room and returned with his magic book, sitting down on the floor nearby the orange kitten. Arthur himself decided to go exploring, as Gaius's rooms looked a lot more interesting on the ground. Merlin muttered to himself and looked up at Arthur every so often.

Finding a brightly colored piece of string, Arthur got ready to pounce, balancing on his hind legs and feeling the floor with his claws in preparation. He attacked, killing the string dead. He licked at I, the gagged when it stuck in his mouth. Spitting it out, he sniffed at it, going off into another direction. He had just found an interesting smelling basket when he heard a shout of garbled words behind him, and when he turned around, he was his own, two legged, human self.

Patting at his chest, he laughed, looking at Merlin, impressed, as it had been his first attempt. His grin died into disbelief, as where Merlin had been sitting, sat a black kitten, about the size of his hand.


	40. Chapter 40 Reassurance

The crown prince of Camelot was challenged to a drinking contest. He was dragged home by Merlin as Gwaine smirked and jingled his coin-filled bag. He was challenged to a sword fight, and, got knocked in the face. Gwaine whistled as Arthur tottered from the field. There was a food eating contest, a foot race, and even a spitting contest.

Arthur lost them all.

So, of course, he had been in a rather bad mood for the week. And who was to deal with is bad mood? Merlin.

"I don't need a poultice Merlin!" Arthur hollered, "It's just a scratch!" Merlin visibly rolled his eyes and attacked with the medicinal cream.

"It's just going to make it heal faster, Arthur, now hold still!" Considering they were sitting smack dab in the middle of the courtyard meant nothing to the two of them. Men and women passed them by, some staring in shock, others in affection. Arthur glowered at a few of his knights as they stomped by, and this gave Merlin the opportunity to gently cover Arthur's long, bleeding scratch with the cream.

Arthur sighed as it settled the burning of his arm. Merlin smiled as Arthur's relaxed against the well. Sitting beside his prince, Merlin proceeded to wipe his hands and bandage the blonde.

"I don't see why you have to keep challenging Gwaine in these things. You really don't need to." Merlin said.

Arthur growled, "He cheats. He must be cheating." Merlin sighed, pushing himself to his feet. He pulled Arthur up with him, dusting off his tunic.

"No, Arthur, I think Gwaine beat you simply because he did. It doesn't reflect badly on you or him or anyone else. Don't be so competitive." Merlin sighed, having repeated the sentiment many times over the week. Arthur simply gave him a look and swept by on his way into the castle.

"How am I supposed to garner loyalty and trust if I can't beat a knight in a bloody swordfight?" he groused, frightening a timid servant in the corridor. Merlin sighed, following behind.

"Gwaine doesn't really count, he's only about Strength. You are Courage. Strength means nothing without courage to back it up." Merlin said wisely, smiling when Arthur gave him 'the look'. The look he gives when Merlin is being exceptionally loyal, proud, or magical. The look always made Merlin feel smug.

"Still." Arthur muttered stubbornly. Merlin smiled, and finally upon reaching Arthur's chambers, Merlin bodily pushed Arthur into the room and slammed the door behind himself.

When Arthur came about to yell at him, Merlin threw himself onto his lips and kissed his with a ferocity he usually saved for sex. Nipping and sucking on the lips in his mouth, Merlin ravaged Arthurs with tongue, teeth, and lips, wrapping his arms tightly around the back of Arthur's neck, pressing to him hard.

Coming off the prince with a wet smucking sound, Merlin smiled at the dazed look on Arthur's face. Releasing him, Merlin stroked the blonde hair back into place before stepping back, waiting for Arthur to look at him. The prince looked incredibly confused.

"You are to be the king, Arthur, and you are a wonderful prince." Merlin smiled, shaking his head at Arthur's blinking eyes, "You don't need to fear about anything. To me, you will always be better than Gwaine." Arthur's face broke out with a foolish grin. Merlin patted the other's hand and hten sauntered off, feeling like he had done his job well.


	41. Chapter 41 Helpless

FOR **Teznian Flux **THANK YOU FOR REQUESTING : )

00

Arthur pushed his knights harder, accepting no excuses for failure. Though they were just three, Leon, Owen, and himself. They had to get there, there was no other possibility. Arthur wouldn't forgive himself if he failed this.

"Come on, we aren't far from where he was taken!" Arthur growled, picking up the pace, looking everywhere for a sign.

"Sire, it's been three days, shouldn't we return to Camelot and regroup?" Owen tentatively said. Several of them couldn't understand what the prince what worried about. The servant probably got lost or something. For his efforts, Arthur glared at him viciously and ignored his question.

Then, they heard a scream. It wasn't Merlin's but it was something. Arthur paused and waited for the cry to die out before choosing his direction, running. This time, the knights followed without protest.

"Arthur!" Arthur's heart skipped when he heard the warlock's voice, not too far now.

"Merlin! Here!" They all went crashing through the woods and when they finally got a few seconds in, they glimpsed Merlin running their way. They also glimpsed the band of bandits who had captured Merlin in the first place howling after him. Arthur's chest ached when he saw how Merlin was running, dirt caked on every limb, his favorite brown coat non-existent, blood drenching one side, a limp on his left foot. Even his stupid grin when he caught sight of Arthur was pulled by pain.

Arthur gave a wordless roar as he saw Merlin pegged by an arrow in his shoulder, collapsing to a pile in the moss.

He bolted past, and his sword rained blood as he dove into the attackers. His knights followed, but all they could do was catch the stragglers from Arthur's attack. Then Arthur threw down his sword and fell to his knees beside Merlin's crumpled form.

He surveyed the thin cheeks and wounds and gently straightened him out.

"He won't survive the trip back to Camelot, you're going to need to rush back and get Gaius. I will keep him alive until then, do not be late or else." Arthur heaved the slighter man's body up into his arms. His knights watched with varying degrees of shock and confusion.

"I will be in one of the caves over the other side of that rock." Arthur had patrolled around here before. His knights continued to stand and stare at him.

Arthur gave them a terrifying glare, "Go you morons! I will not hear of failure!" and he stomped off, holding Merlin tighter when the other moaned in pain. Arthur felt a suspicious wet feel on his stomach, and swallowed when he knew it was blood.

Owen and Leon looked at each other, before sending a salute to their prince and hurrying off. Arthur wanted them to get Gaius then by god, they would get Gaius.

00

Arthur cursed as he burned himself getting the fire lighted. Once it was sparking and burning he rushed over to Merlin, where he had set the warlock near the flames. Quickly divesting him of the soaked clothing, Arthur dabbed and tried to clean Merlin's wound with what he had.

His eyes roved over Merlin's pale body. Bruises showed up shockingly well, large purple spidery things that looked painful and swollen. There were a few on his face, and his lips were cut. Anger raged through him as he looked at the injuries, anger at the men who did this, anger at himself for letting it happen, even anger at Merlin for being captured in the first place.

Finally wrapping the slice with bandages and wrapping Merlin himself in his blankets, Arthur laid down beside the other, a hand on his chest, where there were no bruises or cuts.

He stared into Merlin's still face, and as he thought, the pale face began to twist and warp like he was underwater.

When his tears fell, Arthur gritted his teeth and ducked his head. Even Merlin was not allowed to see him cry. Arthur laid his head on Merlin's chest, searching for comfort from him even as he lay near deaths door.

His tears soaked into the thin blanket on Merlin's chest, and Arthur focused on both his and Merlin's breathed. Both shallow and labored for different reasons.

As Arthur fell apart in the firelight, as night fell. He pushed himself up onto his elbow, finally letting his walls down and reached a shaking hand to Merlin's face. "Merlin, you idiot. Why do you make things so hard? Before you acme, it was easy being the prince, being me. But now, I don't know who I want to be anymore." A tan finger brushed against the thin pale lips.

A sudden thought of his father distracted him. He imagined what would happen if he could see his son now, mourning over a servant, wanting to feel his servants body, loving his servant in a way that is entirely forbidden in several ways. Arthur smiled sadly, looking at the sleeping face below him.

"Oh, Merlin. I think I understand you now." Arthur sighed, "You told me once that it was painful sometimes to be with me. Do you always feel this…helpless? When I am injured? Because Merlin, I feel useless, like I can't do anything." Arthur lightly skimmed the bandage around Merlin's chest.

Lying down, Arthur tried to center himself and go to sleep. Though, he made sure he was close enough to feel Merlin's chest move.

"I order you to get better, immediately." Arthur murmured sleepily, the day's events taxing on him, "At least obey me with this, you idiot." And he fell asleep. Seconds later, a glow emitted from Merlin's skin, and his breathing eased.

Seems Merlin has to obey Arthur, even when unconscious.


	42. Chapter 42 Destiny

Merlin stood nervously yet very determined. He had to get Arthur to hear him. Though, as he regarded the prin-King, sitting in his desk looking very serious and weary he thought it might be a bit harder than you think.

"Arthur."

"Not now Merlin, busy." Arthur's voice was clipped, Merlin didn't take offense. Arthur was allowed to be short, he had just lost his father, his sister was trying to kill him, and he had become king within a week.

Merlin sighed, "No, Arthur. This is important."

Arthur glanced at him, scowling, "More important than a war declaration from Mercia?" Arthur was getting annoyed, Merlin saw. But Merlin simply stepped closer, straightening his back.

"Yes." Arthur looked up and then paused, looking at how Merlin held himself. This wasn't his manservant speaking to him; this was Emrys, powerful warlock. Arthur took a breath and put his quill down, reaching up to scrub at the drowsiness on his face. Merlin gave him a smile and walked around the desk, reaching out to lightly place his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Come on, you're knights are getting ready, and I've called for Gwen. It's time you learn." Merlin didn't elaborate; he simply stroked his fingertips across Arthur's cheek and turned, allowing Arthur to follow him. Arthur did so, looking in confusion at the back of Merlin, who so often ended up following him. The tables had turned it seemed.

People bowed at both Merlin and Arthur as they passed. They ran into Gwen and the knights as they exited the castle, the knights stood with their horses' ready, they already mounted, and Gwen gave them a confused smile.

"What are we doing, Merlin? There's no time for a ride in the country." Arthur groused, holding the reins to his horse and looking up at the warlock. Merlin looked no different, still wearing his red neckerchief and his threadbare clothes, but when Merlin looked at him, Arthur shivered and a feeling of dread settled in his stomach.

"Come, Arthur Pendragon, knights of the round table, and Guinevere. It's time to learn." Merlin's face was stiff for a second before he turned, and they caught sight of the painful twist it made before he was galloping off.

They exchanged looks but still followed.

It took about a half hour, with Merlin riding ahead of them, the knights surrounding them, Gwen behind Arthur and Arthur directly behind Merlin. Arthur spoke lowly with both Lancelot and Gwaine, going over plans over Mercia and the countless other things Arthur had to do.

Suddenly, Merlin dismounted, and waited for them to do so. His eyes flashed gold and the horses began to roam. "Leave them, they'll be fine." Merlin couldn't help gazing at Arthur again, before tearing away and walking into the trees.

It didn't take long, before they entered a clearing, a thin film of magic sliding over their skin as they entered.

"Merlin…" Arthur whispered, staring, "What is this?" for there was, in the center of the clearing and bathed in golden light, a stone with a sword stuck vertical into it.

Merlin continued and stood on the other side of the stone, gazing as the knights and Gwen entered the clearing, each staring at the stone in awe.

"This is your destiny Arthur." Merlin spoke, his voice powerful in the vale, "The Once and Future King, to unite the land into one, to untie Albion under one banner, Camelot's banner. This sword is meant for that King, and that king is you." Merlin smiled gently, a little sadly at Arthur.

"You will rule with both strength and magic, your subjects will be happy and praise you until the end of your days and after. Your Knights of the Round Table will be renowned throughout the land, remembered in history as a mystical and just order. All of you will never be forgotten."

Arthur stepped a little closer to the stone, before tearing his eyes away and gazing at Merlin with a look that was too vulnerable and shocked to be fully understanding.

"How do you know this?" it was Lancelot, who stared at Merlin like he was some confusing new creature. Merlin supposed that he was.

"When I arrived at Camelot, I was called to the last Dragon, Kilgharrah." Merlin smiled, "He was a cryptic bastard, and told me of this prophesy, of Arthur's and my own destiny." Merlin raised his head proudly.

"I was given the power and duty to certain Arthur's survival through the evils of the world, and I have done my absolute best to do so." Merlin's stance faltered and his shoulders fell, "Then, I found myself happy to be with Arthur, to be his closest friend, I was happy to be his servant, forever. I had a new interest in keeping him alive, and then teaching him how to be a king different than his father, I believe I succeeded." Merlin smiled proudly at Arthur.

Gwaine pushed forward, "This is a destiny? How so? You've been doing this, fulfilling it, all this time?" Merlin nodded, sighing.

"Yea, a destiny that is both fantastic, and yet tragic. I have made mistakes in the past, mistakes that will eventually catch up to me, but I will deal with that when it happens."

Merlin looked at them all, "But then again, I reiterate. Arthur will live throughout ages, the Once and Future King. The Knights of the Round Table will be revered as the strongest men to ever live, and Guinevere will be the Queen to Arthur's King." Merlin gazed at Gwen with sadness and love, but love of a different kind.

Arthur took a few steps toward him. "There's something you're missing. Where is Merlin in all this destiny? Where are you in this?" Arthur asked, gazing intensely into Merlin's face, watching as the pale boy flinched.

Merlin was silent. Gwen ventured out a "Merlin?" still a little shocked to learn that she would be Queen. That just didn't seem right. Lancelot was just next to her, and he was looking at her just as she looked at him.

"Merlin, the warlock is not to partake in those stories of the future, because he will last forever." Merlin's face twisted into pain and fear, "I, will never be remembered because I will be forgotten. My purpose on this earth is to protect the King, and I will do so, throughout Ages." His confession shook them.

Percival spoke up, his voice deep and certain. "You're immortal."

Merlin's eyes filled with tears, "Yes. I will live to see you all die. I will live to see you reborn. I will live until I am unneeded. And then I will end."

Shaking his head violently, Arthur brushed past the stone in the center of the clearing and stood before Merlin. The warlock's shoulders were shaking, he realized.

"Why? Why are you cut out like this?" Arthur's eyes were earnest, "you've done everything for me, I wouldn't be able to live without you there." His voice was so low, the others couldn't hear him. "I don't want you to leave me." A hand reached up to lightly touch Merlin's wet cheeks.

Merlin closed his eyes and visibly gathered himself, "Arthur," he whispered, "I said before I am happy to serve you till the day I die, and I will. I will never leave you, ever, but you must understand." His voice broke, "I have always been this side of you," he looked to where the knights and Queen stood, "That is where you must stand, while I stand here. You can't stand in two places at once, you cannot have both." Merlin's limbs shook with the yearning to hold Arthur and never let go, but he knew he couldn't.

He took Arthur's hand and brought him to the stone. Solemnly, he put Arthur's hand on the hilt of the sword, and looked at him.

"You have learned of your destiny, Arthur Pendragon, now accept it." Merlin stood back, his fingers sliding for Arthur's.

The others in the clearing watched with bated breath as Arthur watched Merlin, his hand closing tightly on the hilt, as he pulled it; Arthur heard Merlin's voice in his mind. He sounded both loving and sad, torn.

_You are deserving of your destiny, you have proved yourself to the world and to me. You will have a happy life; Gwen will give you sons and daughters. But please just remember me Arthur, that's all I ask. I will never stop loving you. Through lives and lives, My Once and Future King._

And then he was gone. Arthur held Excalibur in his hand and heard his knight's celebrations. He could hear Gwen's clapping. Yet he couldn't pull his eyes away from Merlin, who stood across the stone, his features bathed in the golden light of the sun.


	43. Chapter 43 Meeting

Arthur sighed, "Merlin? What are we out here for?" He threw the long grass he had been fiddling with towards the warlock, who stood in the clearing, looking up at the sky.

"I told you," Merlin replied, "You need to meet someone." The warlock tugged at the end of his jacket nervously, darting his gaze from the sky to Arthur. The prince noted this nervousness and became curious, what could possibly make Merlin so nervous around _him_?

Arthur stood and went to the warlock, who stood shivering in the chill of the night. Putting an arm around his shoulders, the prince suggested, "Why don't we just head back? If it hasn't come by now, it probably isn't." Merlin gave him a look. A look that said he was both thankful and annoyed by Arthur's attempt. Merlin's looks were always very expressive. But then, Arthur was distracted as he felt a warm breeze ruffle the top of his head.

Looking up, Arthur resisted the urge to scream, as a great big dragon swerved and landed right in front of them. Arthur's arm tightened around Merlin, and he drew him to his side.

"Arthur," Merlin's voice was quiet, "Meet Khilgarrah." His eyes were soulful.

Arthur took a moment to compose himself, then he very carefully released Merlin and stepped back, taking a few steps so he could breathe easier, away from the muzzle of that beast. The dragon himself seemed amused.

"Ah, the young prince. It's finally nice to meet you one on one." Khilgarrah spoke, his voice a rumbling tremor in the ground. Arthur stared at him, and then looked at Merlin who stood nervously twisting his sleeve.

"Merlin, that's the dragon I killed two years ago." Merlin tried to smile but he was too anxious to get it up correctly.

Merlin coughed, "Um, yes. I couldn't kill him to so I commanded him to leave forever and never harm us again. I am a Dragonlord." his eyes turned sad.

Arthur blinked, "So Balinor?"

Merlin smiled shakily, "My father." Arthur sighed.

"I'm sorry." Then he looked up at the dragon again. "So, why haven't you eaten me yet?" the dragon began to laugh.

Affronted, Arthur sniffed until the dragon spoke, "Even if my Dragonlord had not commanded me never to harm you again, I would not have. It is Uther whom I have a grudge against. I admit, I was overcome by fury that night and I regret who I may have hurt or killed. But you would have done the same I think, if you were in my position." Arthur was silent, and Merlin was surprised.

Arthur sighed and lifted his head, "I guess." He looked seriously at the dragon, "Were you the one who told Merlin all those things? I doubt he could have come up with the answers on his own." Merlin gave a snort and looked vaguely mutinous but stayed quiet.

Khilgarrah smiled, as much as a dragon could smile, "I am indeed. He was a slow leaner, but he hasn't done too many things wrong yet." Merlin glowered, crossing his arms.

Arthur stared at the dragon until he shrugged, "You'd think I would have more questions, and I do, but none of them seem important enough. I guess." Arthur looked pained, but he still straightened then slid into a small bow, keeping his eyes on the dragons, "I guess I have to thank you. Both me and Merlin would be dead had you not spoken to him, and with that I can forgive you for most." Arthur's eyes hardened, "But that only makes us even. You are still forbidden from Camelot."

Khilgarrah bowed his own large head and then mysteriously said, "Well done, Arthur. You are ready for the future." Arthur blinked and he and his warlock watched as the dragon took to wing and then flew off to blend with the night.

They were silent for a while before Arthur frowned, "What the hell did he mean?" Merlin snickered.

"Sorry, he's usually like that. Cryptic bastard." Merlin relaxed then, walking up to Arthur and smiled.

Arthur took one last glance to the sky before he ushered Merlin off to where they left their camp. Looking at the pale man who seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Is there anything else you've neglected to tell me?" Merlin nearly tripped at the question. He thought of Valerie, and the fisher king, and then he thought of Freya. Arthur watched as a pained look crossed Merlin's face. He gave a weak smile and said to Arthur, "A few." But the agonized look still hovered. Arthur didn't ask for a long while after that.


	44. Chapter 44 Perfect

EVEN MORE SMUT.

"Merlin." His voice was quiet, nearly silent, yet Merlin froze as soon as it reached his ears. Arthur sounded like _that_. The way he sounds right before they did naughty, naughty stuff together, and to be honest, Merlin absolutely loved it. All of it. Merlin stood straight but didn't turn around, folding his hands into bundles where they were in Arthur's bedding.

He felt a warm body behind him, and Arthur's face pressed into the crook of his neck, his breath rustling the overgrown tops of his hair. Merlin shivered when the hot breath caressed the back of his neck.

"On the bed, Merlin." There was that soft voice again, contained, controlled. Merlin swallowed and clambered up, flushing as his limbs jerked and stuttered ungracefully.

Turning around, Merlin sucked in a breath at the sight of a shirtless Arthur, clad in only his thin brown breeches, the laces loose. His eyes were hot and intense, Merlin felt naked under them as they swept his body.

"Good." Arthur breathed, hands coming up to slide down Merlin's thighs then up his sides. There was an obvious bulge in his pant, yet Arthur's hands stayed gentle and slow as they divested Merlin of his jacket and tunic. Then they slid down the pale skin, raising Goosebumps and hardening Merlin's nipples without even touching them.

Arthur was silent as he pushed Merlin's trousers off, unreasonably so, and Merlin felt slightly uncomfortable. Opening his mouth to speak, Merlin stopped when Arthur's eyes flashed to his, both warning and demanding at the same time.

The syllables died in his throat and Merlin had to swallow to learn to breathe again. Arthur began climbing up the bed, his shoulders moving in a way that reminded Merlin of a lion preparing to pounce on his prey. Merlin scooted back to make room, and eventually he hit the headboard, Arthur pausing directly above him, still in his loose trousers.

Shoulders bunching with some controlled emotion, Arthur opened his mouth and licked his lips. Merlin felt a sudden flash of heat steak through him to enforce his already trembling arousal. Breathing harshly, Merlin couldn't contain he little whine in his throat and Arthur leaned forward so close he could feel the sweat on his brow. Their lips just a hairsbreadth away from touching, Merlin shook, feeling like some kind of lamb beneath wolf.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered into his mouth, Merlin could almost taste the words, "I want you to know something." Merlin twisted, opening his legs, begging for some kind of touch. He didn't dare try and take a kiss himself, with the way Arthur was now if he did, he'd soon find himself face down. He had to make Arthur make the moves, so he whined and pushed his hips into the mattress enticingly.

"Hush," Arthur reproved, a tan hand curling around Merlin's side, holding his hip like it was fine china. Arthur leaned down and skimmed his lips along Merlin's neck.

"Unngh," Merlin groaned, surrendering his neck to the Adonis above him.

"Merlin," Arthur said his name again, "I know you are a sorcerer, I know you are powerful, I know you could kill me in a blink." Merlin blinked, trying to form some kind of protest because he really would _never_. But then Arthur rested his teeth menacingly over his jugular vein, a warning, a threat and Merlin stayed silent.

"Merlin," Arthur said his name _again_, and Merlin thought he had to have some magic because it was beginning to seep into his extremities, making them feel like feathers. "I know you are my manservant, my most loyal friend, my lover. But I want you to know something." Arthur sat back, leaving Merlin feeling cold. Arthur pulled the blue tunic of Merlin's over and raised one hand gently to tie it to a headboard post. Merlin swallowed, allowing Arthur to tie the next one.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered like a prayer, his eyes flashing as he looking at Merlin. "However powerful you are, you let me control you. You let me strip you and tie you to my bed. You let me use you in every possible way and you know what?" Merlin shivering, feeling like he was held open by the soft knots holding his arms up.

"I feel like the king of the world like this." Arthur whispered passionately, a hand rubbing harder no down Merlin's side, skimming atop his abdomen then climbing his own groin, hissing at the touch.

Merlin could only watch in wonder as Arthur stripped himself of his clothing, kneeling naked and heavily aroused above him. Merlin's cock twitched when he saw Arthur's dripping a bead of pre-come onto his pale stomach.

"I feel so powerful when I'm above you, Emrys, Merlin, my ultimate warlock. I feel like I could do anything." Arthur said, his face twisting into an expression of fierce joy and lust, predatory eyes devouring Merlin's.

Merlin's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt Arthur place his cock alongside his own, moving his hips gently to stimulate just that _right_ amount to send sparks around Merlin's entire body. Arthur breathed heavily into his ear as he moved, becoming faster and faster until Merlin bouncing into the soft mattress.

"Ahhg!" Merlin cried as he felt his abdomen twisting in that impending feeling. Arthur ripped himself off and poised above the whimpering Merlin.

"Merlin," he whispered harshly, crooked teeth snarling, "I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to take it. You're going to let me put my cock in you, and tear my pleasure away from your body. Then I'm going to take you to the end and hold you there, so you understand," Arthur collapsed onto Merlin hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs, and Arthur poised a tense hand on Merlin's throat, gentle but for the power running through those fingers Merlin felt at his complete mercy. "You are _mine_. You are fucking _mine_. Isn't that right?"

Arthur's eyes were wild as he stared into Merlin's and the warlock felt himself slipping away into a primal state of mind. With the weight of Arthur's body above him, his hand sliding down to probe at his most private and tender place, and his hand holding his throat like it was the most breakable thing in the world, Merlin sunk into his role of a submissive warlock.

His eyes flashing gold, Merlin pressed his neck up into Arthur's hand, offering him it. "Arthur!" Merlin gasped, his body trembling as Arthur slid suddenly lubricated fingers into his entrance. Feeling the sting like it was the last drink of water on earth, Merlin groaned. Arthur met his groan and finally, finally, connected their mouths in a powerful, intense kiss that left Merlin lightheaded.

Arthur groaned, leaning up and manipulating Merlin's limbs so his bottom sat in the crook of his groin, and Arthur had his arms around his knees and body. Lining himself up, Arthur watched Merlin's face as he slid in, slowly. Merlin writhed as he felt every millimeter of Arthur's cock enter him, at just that right speed to be smooth, but on the verge of uncomfortable.

Panting like he ran a marathon, Merlin shuddered as he tried to make his body relaxed. Opening his eyes, Merlin stared at the blue eyes blonde wonder who hung above his head like a statue. Arthur was still, ever so still, the only thing that moved was his chest and his eyes. Examining every inch of Merlin's face Arthur began to move.

Merlin panted, his mouth open and a red flush of lust decorating his face, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. He could feel that Arthur was on the very edge of his control, his body nearly vibrating with the need to take, take, take, take. Merlin felt a huge pride in Arthur that he resisted, and was as gentle as he could be with Merlin.

Since his arms were still tied above his head, Merlin gave a small, loving smile before violently clenching his insides. Arthur gave a choked gasp, head falling forward before he lifted Merlin's lower half up and held him open.

Arthur allowed a quick press of lips and tongue before he bit hard into Merlin's lip and began moving. His hips pistoling in a way he had never done before, the head of his cock hooking in just the right way to catch his prostate on each pass, Arthur stared down at Merlin, a thousand feelings in his eyes.

"M-mmmm. Merlin." Arthur managed, his red mouth shining. Merlin threw his head back, moving his hips in a way he knew Arthur liked.

They were incredibly worked up that they couldn't last for very long, and soon the both of them felt release coming.

Arthur fell forward onto his elbows and Merlin screamed into their kiss as Arthur's cock hit directly into Merlin's magic spot, making his erupt into ecstasy.

"Arthur! Yes!" Merlin panted, shaking with the force of his orgasm. Arthur clenched his teeth and thrust twice more into the pulsing hole before he came, spraying his seed. As exhaustion crept up, Arthur gently pushed his hips into Merlin's enjoying the way the slack muscle gave before he pulled out.

Resisting the urge to simply collapse, Arthur reached over and grabbed a soft cloth on his side table. Merlin hummed incomprehensibly as he cleaned them both up, gently massaging Merlin's entrance with loving fingers. Pulling the red covers around them, Arthur cuddled Merlin to his chest, enjoying the way the pale skin contrasted with his own.

Merlin sighed, his eyes blinking drowsily as he ran his hands around Arthur's arms and chest. Kissing gently, they lay for a while, allowing the lust to fade in their bodies until they were left limp as fish.

Before they could fall into sleep, Arthur thought of something and he frowned. Feeling this on his forehead, Merlin dragged his head back enough to look into blue eyes.

"What?" Merlin asked his voice soft. It felt wrong to be loud after such an experience.

"Why do you submit to me?" Arthur asked, his voice just as quiet, "Not that I'm complaining, but you do have the power to take what you want. I'd give it to you even, if you asked. Why do you never try to be top?" he had been wondering this for a while, contemplating what he would do. Arthur finally realized he would do anything for Merlin. Anything.

Merlin blinked, before considering the question.

"I guess," he started, sliding his legs to entwine with Arthur's, "I never really want it that way, it just doesn't see right to me. Besides, I am dominant is other aspects of us, and I don't think it of our sex as anything but amazing." Merlin looked up to Arthur, "Do you want it to be any different?" there was a banked worry in the depths of his eyes and Arthur couldn't help smiling.

Kissing his deeply, Arthur put a hand around the back of his hand, holding Merlin's as close as two people could get. "I think you're perfect as you are."

Merlin smiled entrancingly, closing his eyes and pressing in. "I think we're perfect." He murmured, on the edge of sleep.

Arthur petted his hair and smelled his scent, and the lingering sweat of their sex in the air. "Yes." He said softly, his body feeling at peace, "Yes we are."


	45. Chapter 45 Listen

"Merlin! I'm serious. You have to stay here. I will be right back!" Arthur said sternly, shaking a finger in Merlin's pouting face. The five year old sniffled, "No! Art-thur! Come with!"

Arthur sighed, "Merlin, I have to go to my father. If he sees you like this, his magic senses will tingle, and he will blame it on you. I want you to stay here with Gaius." The old man himself was watching this with an amused face. Merlin deliberated on that, with a serious face. Arthur waited with bated breath.

Finally, the small child nodded, looking a bit sad. Leaning over, Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead and then stood from his kneeling position. "Don't worry, Merlin, I'll come straight back." And he left, leaving the miniaturized version of Merlin to Gaius. For a few seconds, the child simply stared at Gaius, while the old man tried to reason out what was going on behind those blue eyes. Finally, Merlin tottered to Gaius, and clutched his knees.

"Gampa!" Merlin said resolutely, patting Gaius's old knee. Gaius raised his eyebrow and bent to touch the dark hair.

"I thought I was Uncle?" he said amused. Merlin frowned, taking this very seriously, and his eyes narrowed.

"Unc-pa."

Merlin wandered off then, sitting down with a small ball that Gaius had dug around for. It was simply just dried and hardened leaves, caked into a ball and brightly painted. Shaking his head, Gaius went to work, making sure Merlin was entertained before doing so. After the fiasco with the kitten, who dozed now in her little basket by the door, they had been extra careful that Merlin was not allowed the chance to be magical.

Merlin became bored rather quickly, and seeing that his Uncpa was occupied, he used an un-known grace to skulk out of the room and track after Arthur. He knew where the prince was, he would be in the great hall. Smiling, Merlin set off.

In one corridor, he encountered Gwen. Keeping his head down, he scuttled past, using his short legs to run a little faster. Unknown to him, once he passed her, she blinked and turned to watch him trot around the corridor, his favorite red neckerchief around his neck.

Merlin bit his lip upon seeing the two guards in front of the hall. Chewing a bit, Merlin tried to come up with a plan to get in to see Arthur, when yes! Ding! His eyes brightened and he smiled.

Drawing a breath and concentrating really hard on what he wanted, Merlin pointed and suddenly a big crash came from around the corner, the opposite corner. He watched as the guards jumped and they rushed off, around the corner, hands on their swords hilts. Trying not to be loud, Merlin skulked to the door, peering through the crack.

He saw Arthur first, standing with his back to his eyes, and then his father afterwards. Scrunching his nose Merlin looked on, Morgana, Geoffrey, a few of the knights, ooh! Gwaine! And a few others he didn't recognize.

Sadly for Merlin, he didn't realize that he peered for too long until a mailed hand clamped on the back of his shirt. Obviously, since he was startled, he gave out a large squeal.

The guard he hand him by the scruff of his neckerchief and shirt carried him in, where people turned to look at him. Hanging there, Merlin saw Arthur was surprised first, then he turned into a strange mix of fear, disappointment, and amusement. Biting his lips to keep from crying, Merlin watched as Uther's face turned an odd color and the guard held him high above the ground.

He thought he might have done something bad.

"Who is this boy?" Uther demanded, coming down off his throne to stride towards him. Becoming frightened quickly, Merlin gave out a cry and hid his face with his hands, tears springing up.

"Is this?" Uther said, realizing, "This is your manservant Arthur! Why is he a child? What magic is at work here?" he became very angry at that moment, and made a grab for Merlin's hands. Holding them tightly he ripped them from his face and looked into it. Merlin, being a five year old boy, held off the ground and suddenly with Uther's angry face staring at him with his hands holding his arms roughly did what any other boy would.

He burst out crying. "AAAH! Art-thurrr!" he sobbed, causing the guard to nearly drop him and Uther to recoil.

Suddenly Arthur was there, Sweeping him into his arms and holding his face tightly to his chest. Glaring at his father, Arthur was livid.

"Father, that is not how you handle a child." He bit out, snarling. He rocked and patted at Merlin's back. The boy had his face in Arthur's shoulder, teeth gripping the cloth and tears nad snot running itno the fabric.

Uther glowered, "He has been affected by evil, Arthur! He must be dealt with." He went ot snap at the guards when Arthur burst.

"I will _not_ have him executed!" at Uther's shock, Arthur plowed on. "Not only is he a child at this moment, but he had no part of this and I will by god, get him back to normal so he can resume his duties. I will not throw the life of a loyal subject away for your bloody paranoia!" Arthur shouted at the end.

Merlin whimpered and held on tighter with both arms. Sighing, Arthur relaxed his hold and stroked his hair. Turning to the still Uther, Arthur looked into his face and adopted what he hoped was his 'kingly' face.

"My manservant will be returned to his age and will return to his duties whether you like it or not. Merlin is the most loyal person I have ever met; his faithfulness to Camelot may even overshadow my own." Giving a sharp nod, Arthur turned on his heel and stalked out of the hall.

Merlin sniffled and stayed still, unsure about what to do now. It did feel loads better now that he was with Arthur and in his arms, but he knew he had done wrong and he had to fess up.

Gathering his courage the little boy sniffled again and leaned back in Arthur's hold, looking up to where Arthur stared steadfastly ahead, Merlin's lip trembled. "I'm sorry Art-thur. I did wrong."

Arthur sighed, looking down to where Merlin seemed like he had been kicked. "Merlin." He sighed again, "yes you did wrong, but you apologized. But I hope you now understand that when I say things, you should listen." His lips twisted into a grimace, "How is it you are the only person that can get me to yell at my father?"

Arthur shook his head and kissed Merlin's forehead. Resting it back on Arthur, Merlin held on tighter and simply soaked himself in Arthur's presence. He nearly missed Arthur's next whisper. "I just hope to god, nothing bad will come of this."


	46. Chapter 46 Power

"Noo!" Merlin cried, outstretching his hand and creating a barrier between Arthur and his father, and the attacking lords. The three druids posed as lords stumbled back, their magic reflecting off Merlin's shield and striking back at them.

Merlin used his advantage and put himself between the Pendragons and the druids. Ignoring the council's gasps, Merlin waited for the druids to regain their footing.

"What do you think you are doing, boy?" one of the druids roared, the older an, with graying brown hair, "don't you understand who your protecting?" Merlin steadfastly ignored the king and his court as he stared the older man down.

"I know exactly who they are, and I will protect them whether you like it or not." Merlin's voice was hard, uncharacteristically hard.

The druids drew themselves up to their full height and the shorter one said, "Who do you think you are to challenge us? Your tricks are pitiful against the three of the strongest Elders." The druids began chanting in unison. Merlin caught their words and brought up a shield with a thought, just in time to halt the energy blaze that attempted to burn him out.

Merlin dropped it, and unknown to him his eyes glowed brightly.

The druids were furious. They broke off and started shooting things at him, Merlin, so entrenched in his own magic nullified theirs with a wave of his hand.

Finally, the older one called a halt. "Who are you?" his voice was tinged with a note of respect now, and Merlin straightened his back.

"My name is Emrys. And I want you to leave Camelot, _now_." Merlin didn't want to drag this on any longer. He had to face Uther, who was a mite scarier than these fellows.

His name brought whispers to them, "Emrys?" the left one said awed, he was the youngest, "The most powerful warlock of all time? Here?" Merlin turned his head, out of the corner of his eyes he could see Arthur approaching, not too close, but moving as close as he dared to Merlin. Thankfully, the prince understood that it wasn't his fight.

The older one stepped forward, a sly look crossing his face. "Emrys, you realize that revealing yourself now, you have condemned yourself. The Pendragons will never let you live." He smiled gently.

"Why don't you join us? We will crown you, and you will be the most powerful in all of Albion." Merlin couldn't help it.

He snickered.

"I've lived here for nearly four years now, and every single one of you bloody magic users whose crossed me or Arthur has asked me to join them. Every single one. You think I'm going to change my mind now?" Merlin raised an eyebrow.

But then he noticed that the shortest one had flanked him, and just as he turned to attack, a white beam hit him. Stumbling back, he hit a table.

"Merlin!" he heard Arthur cry, but the warlock was too busy with the pain in his head to answer.

_Kill them; you can be more powerful than you ever were_. Spoke a voice in his head, sounding very suave and warm, very comforting.

Merlin shook his head, glaring up through his dark fringe at the three druids, all who were smirking at him now.

_Join us, answer to us, and we will make you rich beyond belief._

Merlin straightened, holding his head harder, his eyes turning dark as he glared at the smug looking druids.

_People will kneel at your feet; Arthur himself will be your servant. Emrys, Merlin, _the voice purred, and Merlin found it to be more normal sounding now, more like the voice of the shorter druid. _Kill the King, and the prince. Kill them. NOW._

The voice yelled, echoing across his mind and Merlin's anger soared to a new height. Fury ripped through him like a wave of burning flame, and he roared out as he threw the presence from his mind.

"DO NOT," Merlin screamed, his voice nearly as deep and powerful as when he spoke dragon, "PRESUME TO COMMAND ME!" and his magic erupted, throwing the druids back onto their backs. Then he clenched his fist, closing their throats tighter and tighter until they were writhing on the stone floor, clawing at their throats.

"I am not yours to command." Merlin hissed, losing himself in the rush of his magic, making him feel lightheaded.

"MERLIN!" Arthur's voice broke through the haze in his mind, and Merlin suddenly retreated, sucking his magic back down and leaving himself shaking and pale. Swallowing, Merlin carefully looked away from where the druids were frantically trying to regain their breath. The warlock looked to his prince, who stood looking serious, his eyes terribly blue and his mouth stiff. Arthur twitched his head to indicate the spot next to him, "Come here."

Merlin swallowed again and keeping his head down, he went to Arthur.

"Sorry, Sire." Merlin whispered, though it echoed in the hall, "I got angry." Arthur didn't answer but he could see Gwen and Morgana from his position, both of them looked both horrified and terrified, and Merlin felt sick.

A large hand skimmed his back gently and Merlin shivered, the leftover magic in his body trembling at Arthur's touch.

"Guards, please cuff them and take them to the dungeons." Arthur ordered firmly, nodding to the druids on the floor. "Merlin, if you could separate them from their magic, please." Merlin nodded, and closed his eyes to hide the glow as he did so. As soon as the sorcerers were taken out, Uther made an appearance, his shock apparently subsided.

"GUARDS!" he hollered, standing up in a rage, his face turning an ugly shade of red, "Get this monstrosity out of my sight!" The two guards left started forward, a little hesitant.

Merlin flinched, but then Arthur was speaking.

"Halt that order." The guards stopped, looking rather torn. Fixing the cold, impassive stare he usually left for dignitaries, Arthur fixed his gaze on his father.

"This is not your decision father, Merlin is under my jurisdiction and mine alone." Uther turned purple.

"What! Arthur, has this creature bewitched you? Magic is evil, and so must be destroyed; now I order you to take him to the block immediately." Uther stepped down from his dais to glare between his son and Merlin, who stood frozen behind Arthur.

The blonde raised his head, "No." people gasped. "Father, this situation is under control, and to do your command is it not smarter to have a weapon on our side, for the attacks we cannot win with swords and fire?" Arthur crossed his arms.

Uther sputtered, but Arthur ran over him, "Merlin, is a special case as his magic has been bonded to me. I have ultimate control over him and his magic, and it has saved me in the past. This weapon of mine is no different from my sword." Arthur looked back at Merlin, his eyes soft where his face was hard. The tension in Merlin's shoulders bled out and he put his trust in Arthur, and it reflected in how he shuffled forward, close enough to feel the prince's warmth.

Uther looked at Arthur with disbelief, "How is it possible to control another magic? Preposterous."

Arthur simply tilted his head held out his hand, Merlin stepped forward and his eyes shimmered, and suddenly there was a ball of water swirling to life in the palm of Arthur's hand. It levitated and moved above it, and Uther nearly had a heart attack upon seeing it.

Arthur held the ball to Merlin, and said, "Drink." Merlin raised his eyes to nervously look at Arthur before he leaned forward and sucked a mouthful of water out of the ball of water.

"Here it is father, the secret for my success. I have Merlin with me, and I can do anything. I want you to try and deny the advantages of that." Arthur prodded, and Merlin noticed the way his shoulders bunched. With a twist in his gut, he realized Arthur was just as nervous as him.

"What of the evil? Does it not affect you? I will not have a magical son." Uther's face was troubled.

Arthur drew a breath, "That's the use of Merlin. He holds the magic, and so, the evil of it, and I simply use what I need. I promise father, immediately after eradicating magic, I will be rid of him." Merlin noticed Morgana's face twisting, and Gwen paling. He knew if they succeeded in this, they would be around to demand answers.

Uther suddenly began nodding, "You have control, I see. If I find that this boy has in any way outstepped his bounds, he will be killed." With a final look to each other, Uther swept out of the hall, along with everyone else. Morgana lagged behind with her maid, and immediately after they closed the door, and they were alone, the king's ward whipped around, ready to tear into Arthur.

But then Merlin took that moment to give in to his urge to kiss the ground. Falling into Arthur he held on tightly, shaking. Arthur held him just as tightly, breathing out a small sigh of relief and then laughing to himself.

"I cannot belief he bought it." Merlin giggled a small sob-like sound and just pressed his nose closer.

Morgana gaped, "You faked it?" she sounded faint. Gwen was also staring at Arthur like she'd never seen him before.

Merlin pulled back and looked at Arthur, steadily saying, "You, prat."

Arthur simply grinned weakly, his arms unmoving where they were, "What would you do without me?"


	47. Chapter 47 Steam

"Is it warm yet?" Arthur said, peering into the tub. Merlin rolled his eyes and swatted him.

"Yes, now go get undressed you fool." Arthur turned his nose up at him and pranced behind his changing screen. Merlin sighed when he saw Arthur was simply throwing his clothes out from behind the screen, uncaring of where they fell, likely just to spite Merlin.

"Honestly, are you five?" Arthur emerged, holding his towel in front of his dangly bits.

"I am the prince, Merlin. Nobody can call me five and get away with it." The prince dropped his towel and entered the bath, sighing in relaxation as he sunk into it.

Merlin laughed, getting the scented soap bar from the cupboard and walking over to his prince's basin.

"Well I can, so I'm not nobody am I?" Merlin said, rolling his sleeves up and washing the bar in water to get sudsy. He began with Arthur's shoulders, tense with soreness and bruises. Arthur sighed when Merlin's hands touched him, leaning back and slumping.

Merlin said nothing as he worked on cleaning Arthur, scrubbing his lathered hands down his arms and his back, chest, and reaching into the still warm water to wash his feet. For a prince boy, he always manages to get mud in his boots. Always.

"Merlin." Arthur murmured, "I've missed you." His eyes were closed but Merlin still paused and glanced up to them.

"You saw me this morning." He said, trying to ignore how his face stretched into a small smile.

"Still." Arthur answered, leaning his head back onto Merlin's forearms.

Merlin smiled cheekily, "Who would've thought the Crown Prince of Camelot was such a softy?" but the softness of his voice belied his joking words. Arthur's mouth twitched into a smirk before he groaned, sinking lower into the water.

Merlin dried off his hands and let the prince be for a while, doing his odd jobs around the room. Eventually, once the fire had burned lower and dark shadows dancing on the walls, Merlin returned to his side and touched the blonde man's shoulder.

"Come on Arthur," Merlin said softly, "Time for bed." Arthur opened his eyes and locked them on Merlin, freezing him in place.

Arthur pulled himself up, standing in the tub, towering an extra half foot above Merlin. Naked and dripping, Arthur took hold of his manservant, leaning down to meet their lips. Merlin melted against him, unheeding of the water seeping into his clothes. He could feel Arthur's body like it was a stone wall, all hard planes and thick bones. Merlin felt scrawny compared.

As soon as the kiss began to get steamier, a sudden creak startled them, as well as a surprised squeak.

Some poor unsuspecting maid had entered Arthur's chambers carrying a large pile of linen. She turned bright red as both men turn to look at her with varying degrees of horror. Stuttering, the young woman blushed hard and giggled, fumbling the linens onto a chair and then backing out of the room, still giggling.

Once the door closed, the two men stood still as they listened for her footsteps. They also heard a small squeal before the corridor became silent.

Flushing, Merlin met Arthur's gaze. They both tried to contain their smiles, though they failed.


	48. Chapter 48 Retaliate

For **TeznianFlux**! Thank you once again for requesting! I approve!

Honestly people, take after Tez's example…request!

Just a little darker than when I had thought of it, but I still think it's good.

00

"So who are these people?" Merlin leaned over and whispered into Arthur's ear. The prince gave him a cross look before replying under his breath, the both of them watched as the procession of knights and carriages came to a stop in the courtyard.

"It's the King and Queen of Aelton, from the other side of the mountains. They've come for an alliance. I believe all this is their entourage." Arthur watched with an impassive face as his father helped both the king and queen from their carriage. Arthur himself moved forward to the other carriage, where the son and daughter, both below fifteen years old, stepped out. The boy barely reached up to Arthur's chest but he still stared at the blonde with an upturned nose.

The daughter blushed rosy red when he helped her down, and spent the next few minutes staring at her dainty slippers. The ten or so knights dismounted and allowed their mounts to be taken, each taking off their helmets to stand in a line behind their monarchs. Merlin started when he saw a pair of identical twins.

"Welcome!" Uther exclaimed warmly; which was odd, because Uther was not one to be thought of as 'warm'. Arthur smiled and nodded and then the royals exchanged pleasantries.

Finally, once Merlin's feet began to grow tired, they left the courtyard, allowing the new arrivals to rest until the feast tomorrow night.

Merlin trotted behind Arthur, looking back one last time at the fancy carriages and the unmoving knights. Leon was moving towards them, probably about to offer them barracks. Arthur walked swiftly, and before long, they were in his chambers, and the prince let out an explosive sigh.

"It's always so boring." He moaned, flopping on his bed inelegantly. Merlin smiled and patted the prince's back, moving off to clear up the morning's mess they had left.

"What are these people like? Do you know?" Merlin was curious, they didn't look very different from them but people spoke about them like they were aliens.

Arthur sighed, rubbing the heels of his hands against his eyes, "Not only to they allow magic in their kingdom, they're very open with it, which makes my father unnerved, as well as the rest of the castle." Merlin nearly tripped.

"Really? It's allowed there?" Merlin covered his sudden surprise by coughing, "Then why is Uther allying with them? He doesn't condone even allies using magic." Arthur lifted his head to look at him.

"That's what I really don't understand. Maybe my father thinks we need them, who knows." Arthur sat up with a groan, looking at Merlin with an odd expression. "Merlin, I want you to be…alert around anyone from Aelton. They are far more… open with their servants. I don't want you to be mixed up in something like that."

Merlin frowned, "Open? How is that bad, isn't that better?" Arthur stood, shaking his head.

"IT's not the perfect word but…Servants are much more present in their way of life….in everything. Servants…" Arthur gritted his teeth before attempting to relax, "are considered as public property to them. For _anything_. Do you understand?" Merlin had caught on, and now he stared at Arthur wide eyed.

"Oh, I'll steer clear. To be sure."

"Good."

00

Merlin blew a raspberry at the sky, putting his hands behind his head, staring up at the sky. He always got bored when Arthur was training, there were only so many swords to sharpen and armor to polish until all he had to do was wait. The fact that Arthur had lightened his workload on account of the visitors did help, and Merlin smiled, remembering how Arthur had blustered and avoided him when he said it was Arthur's way of keeping him under eye.

Merlin sighed, sitting back up and putting his elbows on his knees to watch Arthur put his knights through training. There were a few of the visiting knights and guards on the field as well, the residents of Camelot were of course polite, but both factions mainly kept to different sides of the field.

Merlin was just about to go find Gwen when two bodies sat on either side of him on the bench. Merlin stiffened, catching the green and blue colors of the visiting kingdom. Sitting straight he found identical faces staring at him with friendly smiles.

The twins were attractive, he admitted, very fair of hair, nearly as blonde as Arthur, yet had such dark eyes. Dark eyes that twinkled. How do eyes twinkle?

"Hey there, friend, do you think you could help us out?" the one on the left said, smiling brightly with perfectly straight teeth.

"We need to find the physicians quarters. We were sent to find my lady queen a headache cure." He smiled the same smile as the other. "Think you could help us?"

The one on his right suddenly smacked his thigh, "Oh terribly sorry, my names Evan. That's my brother Drew." He pointed.

Merlin stuttered, "U-um, Gaius's quarters are just up the courtyard entrance to the right, there's a sign. You can't miss it." He smiled weakly, unsure about which to look at.

They exchanged glances, "Do you think you could help us out? Lead us there?" Drew asked. Considering he was a manservant, Merlin couldn't refuse them, and so he sent an apologizing look to the oblivious Arthur and stood, motioning for the two to follow him.

It was only a few minutes' walk, one that Merlin found quite uncomfortable, as the twins didn't speak to him. Instead they followed behind him, and Merlin couldn't bear to turn and look at them, so a blush warmed his ears.

Gaius looked up at their entrance, "Merlin! You're home early… oh, who are these fellows?" he raised an eyebrow and Merlin quickly introduced them and then fled, unknowing of the dark gazes following him.

When he got back to the training field, Arthur was in a tizzy, about to storm off after him.

"Arthur!" Merlin whispered reproaching, "I couldn't well refuse them, and they just needed to find Gaius's rooms. I doubt they'll ever talk to me again." Arthur grunted and eyed him but seemed to let it go. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief and slumped onto a bench, not knowing how his words would be so untrue that night.

00

Evan and Drew cruised along the corridor in the evening before the feast. They were quietly contemplating to themselves how to go about wooing that gorgeous elfin boy them met that morning when they heard a small stuttered sound. Being accomplished in the ways of the body, they recognized the slurp of a blowjob and slowed down to peer around the corner.

There they saw that beautiful boy, Merlin, on his knees before the crown prince of Camelot himself. They sucked in breath as they saw Arthur's hand tighten in the raven locks and him grunt before he shot white streams into Merlin's moth, who lapped it up like it was milk.

Panting, Merlin looked up at his prince, the cock falling out of his mouth. Arthur smiled woozily before pulling him to his feet, sharing a strong kiss as he cleaned the inside of Merlin's mouth. Merlin whimpered deliciously, even as he tucked Arthur's cock away.

The twins shared a look when the other two exited the corridor. Now they knew what they had to do.

00

Merlin shifted on his feet, resisting the urge to yawn. The royals in front of him were talking about the treaty to be made, and Merlin was stuck there attending them until Gwen arrived with the new wine. The other half of the court seemed to be having fun, both kingdoms anyway.

Then, Gwen was there with a smile, and Merlin moved off to serve the others, leaning on a pillar to rest his feet.

Arthur looked at him and hid his smile behind his goblet. Merlin flushed thinking about what they had done in the hallway earlier, but he couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"What's so funny?" there was suddenly a body beside him and Merlin twitched, straightening. It was one of the twins, though Merlin couldn't tell which.

"I'm Evan," he smiled, "The more talkative of the twins, you could say." He laughed.

Merlin smiled, before looking back at the feast, hoping he would go away.

"So," an arm leaned above his head, and the man leaned closer to him, " You're Merlin right? What do you do here in the castle?" Evan didn't look like he was leaving.

Merlin cleared his throat, "Prince's manservant." He said shortly, hoping to deter the man, as he was looking at him in the way Arthur did when he was naked. It made him highly uncomfortable. Merlin crossed his arms and frowned at him.

Evan noticed this, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, am I being too forward?" he leaned back and too k his arm with him, "I couldn't help it." He smiled brightly, "you're just too gorgeous to ignore." A hand came up and swiped gently on Merlin's cheek. Starting, Merlin both blushed and stood up, stuttering he said, I-I have to ….d-duties you know." He turned away quickly and marched away.

He took a glance at Arthur, who frowned at him. Merlin made a face, since it wasn't his fault the man was touching him. He turned to look to where he thought Evan was when he stumbled on something and fell into a hard body.

He grunted and cried out, "I'm so sorry!" before looking up. It was the other twin, Drew. The man simply held him for a moment and smiled, "No problem." Holding his shoulders, Drew carefully set him on his feet, standing a bit too close to be proper. Clearing his throat again, Merlin scuttled away, but not before he felt the man's body turn as he moved around him, a hand sliding up his thigh.

Merlin shivered, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. Now, Arthur was glaring darkly a the wood of his table, and Merlin hoped to god it wasn't aimed at him. The jealous prat.

00

The feast was nearly over, and Merlin was on his way to Arthur's chambers to ready it for the prince, who still sat and drank his wine with his father and the visiting royal couple. Sliding the key into Arthur's lock he opened it, but couldn't take even a step before an arm went around his throat and clapped a hand over his mouth. He tried to scream but then he was pushed into Arthur's room where the old fire he had put on was burning lower.

Merlin whirled around in time to see Drew close the door and Evan to smile wickedly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Merlin said crossly. He was unsure, and the twins picked up on this. Drew licked his lips and walked past him, stoking the fire to burn brighter.

"We have a proposition for you, my delight." Evan said, and Merlin twisted when he felt the man's breath.

"You surrender to us for a whole night and we won't tell the king you're shagging the prince in your off-time." He continued, smiling attractively. Merlin frowned, backing away from them both. He turned to he had the bed post to his back, so he could see them both.

"I don't know what you're talking about. The king wouldn't believe you." Merlin said, trying to control his heartbeat. He hoped to god, Arthur hurried the fuck up with his wine and came up. He didn't want to deal with these slimes on his own.

Drew came closer and Merlin noticed with disgust the man was already hard. "Oh, don't you think so?" Drew asked. Evan laughed, "I think the treaty is a little more important than the word of a servant hmm? What if his precious son was bewitched? What if he heard we were threatened not to tell by a sorcerer?" Merlin twitched, staring at them both. No, they didn't know, they were bluffing.

"Those are not small accusations." Merlin said, hoping to try a different approach, "Why don't we just ignore all of this as if it didn't happen and nothing goes wrong?" he tensed, ready to spring.

"Oh," Evan murmured, "I'm sorry, but me and my brother would like you between us, and you're not allowed to be opinionated." He misled and Merlin made a lunge for the door. He got about three steps before a body contacted his own and he met the stone floor with a grunt.

"Get off!" he growled, kicking at the twin atop him. The other came around his head and then immobilized his arms. Merlin gasped and cried out when the cold feeling of steel slipped under his shirt and tore it. The twin above his head groaned and pushed down, and Merlin found a clothed cock pressing into the side of his face.

"Stop it! You assholes!" he shrieked, twisting as hard as he could. Then, the twin who pinned his legs gave him a hard slap on the cheek without a cock, which just made his face press further into it. Merlin gagged.

"You fuckers get the fuck off!" Merlin cried out, his magic springing forth and hitting them both in the face.

The one on his legs who had been biting his chest ripped off him. Merlin cried out in pain. "Would you look at that, brother." One said, panting, "He's a little sorcerer." Suddenly a piece of cloth was in his mouth and Merlin cried out when a hand stuck into his breeches, feeling his backside.

"No spells for you, delicious." One twin hissed, licking his ear. The cock in his face pulsed and Merlin started to cry, thrashing harder. Merlin realized, that he only had to let go of the raging ball of magic that swirled beneath his skin and these two disgusting men would be disintegrated within moments. So would everything else in the room but, he honestly didn't care.

Then, he was covering in a gallon of blood as a sword cut through the neck of the one over him. He only heard the other curse before the sword slid into his chest and he fell over dead. Merlin gasped and kicked the bodies away, scrambling back until he hit a cupboard.

"Merlin!" it was Arthur's voice, "Are you alright, oh, my god, those bastards!" he hissed, his tan hands coming into sight as he gently tried to get Merlin to calm down. "Relax love, it's me, please, just see, it's me." He sounded panicked, which was odd, as Merlin came down from his adrenaline high to find himself just really angry.

The useless tears washed out his image as Merlin looked up to the blonde man, who took the gag out of his mouth. Coughing, Merlin dragging himself closer and huddled to the warmth of Arthur, who sighed in relief and held him tightly.

"Arthur." Merlin croaked beyond the frog in his throat, "Wasn't my fault!" Arthur snorted, a little unsteadily.

"It's alright Merlin," his cheery voice was forced, "You're just too pretty." At Merlin's flinch he ducked his head and whispered, "I love you, I love you, I love you, I'm so sorry." When Merlin shivered, Arthur lifted him and settled him in his bed. As he was covering him, washing off the blood on his pale chest and face, somebody entered the room.

"Arthur!" it was morgana, "What have you done?" she was shocked and disgusted until she saw the trembling form of Merlin, whom Arthur had not even turned from.

Morgana gasped, stepping gingerly around the bodies of the twins, "Is he okay?"

Merlin, who was now feeling much better, and a little foolish, as he only had to let he magic in him and the twins would have been dustmites snorted, "I'm just fine. Could've gotten them myself." He looked up into Arthur's worried eyes and smiled gently, holding tight to Arthur's hand.

Leaning up on his elbow, though shaky, he looked at the two twins lying in a puddle of blood on the stone floor.

"Assholes. Staining my new clean floor."

Arthur patted his head.


	49. Chapter 49 Rest

There was a question, but Valerie, is actually supposed to be Vivian, that one blonde that Arthur got magicked into loving. Sorry for the confusion.

00

"Father, the bandits were all eradicated, but we lost Sir William and Olsric." Arthur uttered tiredly, still standing in his muddy and bloody armor. Merlin shifted in his spot, beside Gaius, wanting nothing more than to drag Arthur out and wash him up and get him to sleep. It was obvious the prince had not slept for at least thirty hours. Uther only looked up for a second before he was immersed in the scroll again.

"Alright, well done, Arthur. Now, I need your input on this treaty with Mercia, if this falls through war is an alternative and neither of us have the power to do so…." Uther continued to prattle on, completely ignoring the rest of the room, expecting them all to be listening intently.

Merlin saw Arthur sighed, his limbs hanging lower. Arthur turned his head and dismissed his knights, who were just as exhausted as he was. Arthur himself stubbornly stood still. Merlin bit his lip and shuffled again, but looking closer at Arthur's face and then at where Uther was not even paying attention he moved.

Ignoring the council members and the few others in the room, Merlin crossed to Arthur and quietly whispered to him, keeping his eyes down respectfully, "You need to get out of that armor and sleep, sire." Arthur twitched but made no other movement as he replied.

"No, apparently my father needs my input, I need to stay here." Merlin growled.

"At least let me take care of you, you can input just as well when you're sitting and in your tunic. This weight is making you worse." Merlin then attacked the shoulder buckles for the chest plate and Arthur made no move to stop him.

Efficiently, Merlin gently extracted Arthur from his armor, gently setting it at their feet so as to not gather attention. When he got to unbuckling his sword, Merlin took a quick peek, sliding it out. Pursing his lips when he could mud, dried blood and some other unnamable fluids, Merlin glowered at Arthur.

The prince rolled his eyes, "I was busy." He bit out. Merlin sighed and set the sword down; he needed to clean that before it began to rot.

Then, Merlin tackled the stupid chainmail shirt Arthur wore. Pulling it up by Arthur's sleeves, he tugged and tugged, and Arthur leaned forward so it could fall off his shoulders. When finally, it came off, Arthur sighed in relief. Merlin cursed when the weight of the shirt sent him onto his backside with a clang. The prince snickered at him, and Merlin simply glared in silence.

At this interaction, Morgana giggled, and Gaius muffled a chuckle.

"Arthur, how would you show appreciation of Mercia's peace talks without giving any sign of weakness?" Uther said, shuffling his parchments. Merlin silently piled the armor into one place and then stood; he went to where a table stood and grabbed a chair, heaving it up so he didn't drag it. Merlin stumbled to Arthur, setting the chair down with care.

He pulled Arthur down onto it and tried not to smile as he groaned. Standing, Merlin twitched when he noticed that the majority of the counsel were watching him, Merlin blushed and then sat by the large pile of Arthur's equipment. Leaving the sword for later, Merlin took up the breast plate and examined it, identifying the cracks and dents with minute precision.

Arthur looked down at the mop of black hair by his knee and contained a smile. Here he was, sitting nearly naked in a council meeting, with three days of sweat caked on him, and Merlin was doing his armor in front of the king on the ground. Things weren't nearly as interesting as this before Merlin arrived.

Relaxing, Arthur let his knee lean into Merlin's shoulder and yawned.

Eventually, Uther had to look up to see why his son wasn't answering his questions, and he found him lounging in his seat, barely awake while that boy sat and scrubbed at his armor.

"Arthur! What is the meaning of this?" he asked, the council straightened, some looking worried.

Arthur himself woke up upon hearing his father's angry voice. "Father." He said evenly, not rising, "I think you've forgotten that I was sent to deal with a bandit threat and during three days have defeated three different groups, and then travelled back. I have not slept, nor eaten, forgive me if I let myself relax." Merlin controlled his smile as he kept his head down.

Uther stared, his mouth open. "What…what about this." He waved a hand around at their positions. Arthur coolly raised an eyebrow, "Considering you didn't dismiss me, I decided to sit down, lest I pass out. Merlin is simply getting a head start on his chores." Merlin, who at this time, droned out of the conversation, yawned, rubbing his eyes. He noticed a clump of dirt sitting on Arthur's leg, dried to the fabric. Frowning, he crumbled it and patted the leg when he finished.

Unknown to him, Uther's face was turning purple.

"Fine." He huffed, "go rest, but I expect you tomorrow for dinner." He turned away and the council drew to a close. Merlin helped Arthur out of the room while somehow carrying his armor, and as soon as they got to his chambers, Arthur collapsed on his bed.

He drifted off to the feeling of fingers in his hair, and whispered words.


	50. Chapter 50 Caught

FOR **TeznianFlux**! Very nice choice, I thank you for the request!

00

Merlin threw open the door as well as his hands into the air, "I absolutely hate her!" he kicked the base of the guest room bed Arthur was given and continued to swear, "They're fucking bitches! All of them!" Merlin pouted and crossed his arms, huffing when he plopped down into a seat. Arthur came in after him, more sedately.

The prince sighed, "Honestly Merlin, you should get used to this by now, my father will not rest and die until I'm married and have children. Sending me on a diplomatic mission to a neighboring kingdom which has _six_ princesses is a bit much, but." He sighed again, rubbing his face.

Merlin lifted a pointed finger, "That's another thing! Who in their right mind has SIX daughters?" slouching, Merlin turned away. Arthur regarded his tense shoulders with a confused frown.

"Merlin, we're leaving tomorrow, don't get so worked up." This time, Merlin didn't turn around when he replied.

"Whatever." He mumbled, pulling his arms around his knees. Arthur suddenly had a thought and smiled gently at the curled up boy on the chair.

"Merlin." He crossed the room and put his hands on Merlin's shoulders, "you should really stop with all this self-pity stuff." He made his voice joking, so as not to incur his wrath. Merlin twisted so he could glare at him, and Arthur was shocked to see tears standing in his blue eyes.

"It's not that Arthur, it's…" Merlin bit his lip, "Well…ok it is that a bit. I just….don't want my time with you to be over so soon." He turned his face into his knees and Arthur let out a breath of realization.

Moving around, Arthur took one knee before the curled up Merlin, idly wondering at how small he looked. Putting a large hand on Merlin's shoulder, Arthur silently pulled his face up, putting his hands in a caress around his neck.

"Merlin," Arthur said softly, a serious look in his blue eyes, "You know I love you, and whatever happens in the future, I don't think that can change." Merlin examined his face until he smiled, a little shakily. He fell forward to slump into Arthur's arms and kiss him hard on the mouth. They pressed together, hands roaming, clothing shredding, skin sinking into each other like they had been born together.

"Arthur!" Merlin crowed as he reached completion, spilling, and arching under him like some gorgeous ethereal creature. Arthur shuddered at the sight, feeling himself fall over the edge gasping Merlin's name.

They lay together, a mess of limbs, stickiness and cooling heat, trading soft kisses and falling asleep to each other's heartbeat.

The next morning, they woke to a startled scream. Arthur bounded up but having been tangled with Merlin, he fell straightaway, and Merlin was caught between the sheet and the prince's falling body. He cursed and as soon as they could look up, they found the youngest of the six princesses, staring in shock at them.

Blushing furiously, Arthur covered both their bits but it was in vain as the woman shrieked again and ran out the door, hollering at the top of her lungs "Faaaaather!"

They exchanged looks of horror, and Merlin summed it all up in one word, "Shit."

00

"This is your entire fault!" Merlin hissed through the borrowed helmet on his head. Arthur turned and glowered at him, though the effect was ruined by his own face helmet. Merlin could barely keep standing with how much metal Arthur had piled on him.

"Knights? I want them found! No-one insults my daughters and gets away with it!" the king cried, waving a sword madly around. All six daughters were crying

"How is this my fault?" Arthur murmured back as they blended in with the other rushing knights. Soon they found themselves riding out of the castle. Merlin simply gave him a growl and he rolled his eyes.

Safe to say, diplomacy fell through the floor and Arthur was never let out of the castle alone again.


	51. Chapter 51 Shock

"Come on, Merlin!" Morgana shouted venomously, "Show your prodigal prince who you really are!" Merlin glared viciously from his spot, wrapped in chains, kneeling in the clearing of the forest. Arthur himself sat slumped against a tree, trying to catch his breath and holding his side in pain.

Morgause stood above the blonde, a smirk on her face as she looked at Merlin. "Oh my, Emrys, what ever will you do once your prince betrays you? Or is it?" she smiled, "haven't you been betraying him this _entire_ time?" Merlin locked his eyes on Arthur, desperate and worried. Arthur slipped one eye close in a wink and lifted his head, so neither of the women could see his face.

Merlin nodded and closed his eyes to cast the spells. He sent his magic out to heal Arthur, through the ground so the women wouldn't catch on. Opening his eyes again, he saw how Arthur tightened his grip on his sword.

"Arthur, I" Merlin whimpered, "I…" the sorceresses waited with obvious excitement as they waited for his confession.

"I wear women's underwear." Merlin said with a straight face, feeling rather gratified when Morgause's face contorted in shock, and Morgana couldn't seem to comprehend what he said. Arthur himself was red with the effort to contain his laughter, however inappropriate it was.

Merlin used their surprise and slipped out of the chains with a muttered word. His eyes blazing, Merlin created vines that wrapped tightly around the women, and Arthur leaped away to stand next to Merlin.

"What?" Morgana shrieked, "What is this?" she struggled for a moment before focusing her glare on them.

"Oh, are you surprised?" Arthur said, faking a shocked tone, "Would you look at that, Merlin, they're surprised." He shook his head. Merlin snickered.

"What! Emrys! Merlin!" Morgause gasped, as the vine tightened imperceptibly.

"Oh dear." Merlin smirked, "it seems that your plan has failed." Arthur appraised him and smiled.

"My, Merlin," Arthur said, already pulling Merlin to his side, "I didn't know you could be so evil."


	52. Chapter 52 Hush

THANK YOU **Cassy27** very cool idea, I may do it again sometime.

00

Mercia's armies, gone in an instant. Camelot was still standing, and all thanks to the one warlock who ran out to face the odds and saved them. That same warlock, who seemed was coming apart at the seams.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!" his scream reverberated in the stones of the castle. He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his body, trying in vain to control the tendrils of golden corporeal magic that lashed around. Merlin sobbed as he felt his insides boiling in ice, and his eyes were blinded as they gazed out across the devastated land.

"It hurts!" Merlin howled, rage and terror and pain ripping through him.

Merlin gasped, crumbling inward, his magic a hurricane inside and outside of his body.

"Sire! Arthur!" Lancelot cried out in panic, "It's Merlin! He's lost control!" Arthur, who had just come onto the field where Mercia's armies used to be, gaped in horror.

"Sire! Permission to shoot!" asked one of the knights who held a crossbow. Arthur noticed that they all were terrified, not coming to close to the raving warlock.

"Not granted! None of you are to make a move towards him!" Arthur ordered, making sure they all hear him before he drew a breath and began taking off his armor.

"Sire?" Arthur didn't stop at the question. Once he was down to his trousers and tunic, Arthur unbuckled his sword and threw it sheath and all at Lancelot, who seemed surprisingly understanding.

"Arthur! What do you think you are doing? Kill him!" the king, Uther had arrived running, belted up in his own armor. Arthur spared his father a glower.

"Do you see that?" he gestured to the golden whirlwind currently spinning around Merlin's pain stricken form, "That is pure magic! Anyone that gets close will be vaporized or worse. Merlin's power has just destroyed all of Mercia's army, as I'm sure you have seen. Leave Merlin to me."

Arthur began walking towards him, but Leon caught his arm, "You said we will be vaporized if we get near, leave him!" Arthur shook him off and glared.

"Merlin's magic knows me." He said with certainty and kept walking. They all held their breaths as Arthur entered the vortex of golden light. Arthur paused only a second to shiver when he felt the magic slide over his skin in welcome. Arthur forced forward, sighing when he felt the magic surrounding him ruffled his hair and investigate every plane of his skin.

Eventually he reached Merlin at the center of it, and he crouched, his heart pulling at how pain fill he seemed.

"Shh." He said, putting his hand son Merlin, pausing only for a second when he found his skin to be humming, "Shhh, love." Merlin tensed then relaxed, lifting his head. Arthur didn't flinched when he saw Merlin's eyes were a vibrant gold, with no trace of blue left but he heard the other's including his father suck in a breath.

"Shh." He hushed again, his hands coming up to rub circles into Merlin's cheeks.

"Arth-" Merlin tried to say, shaking at closing his eyes, pushing his face into Arthur's touch. "Shh." Arthur hushed, pulling the body into his arms and rocking a little. "Shh."

Merlin sighed happily as the pain eased, and the magic around him calmed to a soothing flow, wrapping around the two of them tighter and tighter like a blanket. Eventually, the golden light faded into both their skin, and Merlin melted into Arthur.

"Arthur." Merlin mumbled, half unconscious, "Arthur."


	53. Chapter 53 Wedding

It was such as mess. Here, it was their wedding day yet none of them could muster up enough energy to be excited about it. Standing at the altar with Arthur, Merlin carefully kept his face blank, thinking if he tried to smile he would break down and cry. Lancelot stood on the King's other side, looking stiffly formal.

Arthur himself stood still, eyes fixed on the door from which Gwen would be walking from. The various people in attendance sat in their pews and talked, oblivious to the drama.

Merlin sighed, catching eyes with Lancelot. They shared a pained look before the music started and they turned to the door. Gwen was gorgeous, dressed in a wonderfully made white gown and she had yellow flowers in her hair. She had a smile on her faced but her eyes shifted from Arthur to Lancelot minutely.

The ceremony was long and painful, eventually, and hour and a half after it started, the new royal couple exited and the guests departed until the feast that night. Merlin went out a side door, going in search of a tankard of ale.

Gwaine caught up to him, "What a day! Gwen's queen, Lancelot's first knight, I have a date, and your court sorcerer." He put his arms above his head and heaved a huge sigh. "Who'da thunk it would end this way?"

Merlin snorted, "How did you think it'd end? Flames and dust?"

Gwaine gave him an indescribable look, "A little." Merlin pursed his lips and said nothing. By the time the feast rolled around, everyone had gotten their spirits up, and with a little help from some wine, they were loose and cheerful for the remainder of the wedding feast. Gwen still looking amazing in her white dress and Arthur looked regal in his robes.

Merlin sat in his chair and smiled out at the guests, who all seemed to run together in his sight. It came a surprise to him when Arthur stood and announced the end of the feast. People laughed and cheered and left with smiles on their faces. As Merlin stood, Arthur caught his elbow and leaned to whisper in his large ear, "Before you sleep, come to the round table, please." And he nodded when Merlin looked up at him.

He met Lancelot at the side door of the table room, and they entered together.

"Did Arthur ask you here?" Lancelot asked, his attractive face frowning. Merlin nodded, though before he could say anything Arthur interrupted him.

"Yes, you three are here for something important I think we should all be aware of." Arthur hadn't dropped his king face as he entered, Gwen beside him. The woman was surprised to see both Lancelot and Merlin, thought her face was carefully controlled into confusion. Merlin barely withheld a grimace, as they had all learnt to be incredibly careful with their faces.

"Merlin," Arthur said his wonderfully blue eyes locked on Merlin's, "could you please silence the room." Merlin raised an eyebrow before his eyes went golden, and a blue light surrounded them before fading.

Then, Arthur sighed, "Alright." He let go of Gwen's hand and his shoulders dropped. He was silent for a few seconds, and before any of them could speak he was already ranting.

"Here's how it is, as far as I can see, none of us are going to be happy with this arrangement, and knowing what an unhappy court did to my father's kingdom, I will die before that happens to mine. Lancelot, I know you are deeply in love with Guinevere, and I know she returns those feelings." They both stammered but he overrode them, "But! That's okay because I am in love with Merlin here, and have been for a very long time." Merlin blinked and his heart nearly burst as it pumped. It had been a while since Arthur had said such things.

Arthur crossed his arms in such a way that said he was determined, but nervous. "I want what is best for the kingdom and its people, but I also want what's best for us. Gwen, you will be a wonderful Queen, the people love you already. Lancelot, my first knight, Merlin, my warlock, I don't…I…" and this is where Arthur lost his words and he slumped.

Merlin made a small keening sound, unable to bear it and then ran full tilt into Arthur's arms. They spun for a second before settling and holding even tighter to each other. "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, I thought I couldn't be happy again." Merlin muttered incomprehensibly into Arthur's skin.

Arthur kissed where he could reach, Merlin's slim neck and ears and face until they were left desperately kissing. When they pulled back they found Gwen and Lancelot in a similar embrace. They enjoyed the moment of emotion for a minute before they settled down enough to see each other.

Lancelot wouldn't let go of Gwen just as Arthur had a firm hold of Merlin's bony hips.

"I think," Arthur began to say, "I think we could make this work." He looked into Merlin's face and smiled. Merlin blinked back foolishly girlish tears and leaned harder into Arthur's hold.


	54. Chapter 54 Permission

Uther stared down at Merlin, who snoozed happily in oblivious sleep. Of course it had been a shock to Uther when he had entered his son's chambers looking for Arthur, but finding a half naked manservant asleep in his bed. Uther was just about to blow up in anger when he saw the tell-tale marks along Merlin's neck and torso.

Hickeys, love bites, scratches, even full bites decorated the slim pale man, and Uther had to readjust his thinking for a moment to understand. Once he took a good long look he understood.

He realized why Arthur had picked this boy, despite his blundering clumsiness, he was incredibly attractive. Slim hips and a flat stomach, a little on the skinny side, but not all bones. His neck was long and slim, as were his arms. His face had an elfin twinge to it, with his thin lips and full ears but high cheekbones and quaint brows. His hair was raven black, and shiny. Uther deliberated on this and then finally nodded his head.

If this was what Arthur wanted, then it was acceptable. Now, just to take care of the loose ends.

Merlin shifted as he was brought to wakefulness by a sound. Blinking his blue eyes open he writhed in the comfort of Arthur's sheets before he noticed a form standing above him who was really not Arthur. Freezing, he looked up and found Uther himself staring down at him.

Squeaking, Merlin pulled the sheet up to his chin and stared in horror at the king.

"Now, boy, there will be rules concerning this," Uther stated, surprising Merlin as he had been convinced he was going to be skewered, "you are never to say no or deny my son what he wishes, you are not allowed to take form my son, nor demand anything from him, and you are never to boast of your position under him or I will have you killed, understood." Unable to do anything else, Merlin just nodded.

Uther seemed appeased, and so, patting Merlin's covered knee, the king went out, nodding to Arthur as he came in. Arthur paled when he saw him, and paled some more when he saw the knowing smirk on his face.

Once the king was gone, Arthur looked to Merlin, who had not moved from his position.

"What?" Arthur gaped.

Merlin swallowed and sat up, allowing the sheet to pool in his lap. "I think…" Merlin stared at the closed door. "I think your father just told me that it's alright to…" he coughed, "fuck you. So long as I don't say anything." His face twisted into an unknown emotion, "he patted my _knee_!"

They exchanged looks and mutually agreed never to think of this again.


	55. Chapter 55 Girl

"ARTHUR!" the shriek caused him to spasm out of his bed, falling before he righted himself and looked around for the threat. But all he found was Merlin, standing in his doorway, obviously out of breath and enraged.

Or, what he thought was Merlin. Arthur frowned as he found his manservant…his maidservant dressed in a plain dress and quite female, but also still Merlin.

"Uhh." He couldn't speak, he could barely wrap his head around that yes, Merlin was standing there as a girl. With breasts and hips and slim legs and everything.

"_No_," the girl-Merlin hissed, "not 'uuh'. This has to be your fault! I'M A FUCKING GIRL." she roared, though the effect was slightly ruined by a high pitched, smooth voice that was both melodious and awkward.

Arthur rubbed his face, dropping the sword he had managed to pick up in his waking up moments. "Why are you a girl?" but then it hit him and he took another look at the girl-Merlin.

He walked up and peered carefully, noting the rounder face, the arched eyebrows, fuller lips, pointed nose, thin shoulders, cascading hair, the cave of the ribcage, the perk of the breasts, and as he walked around to the other side, the firm globe of arse that were round beneath the skirt.

A smack on his arm brought him out of his daze, "Now that you're _finished_." Merlin growled, "We need to find a way to get me out of this!" she cried out. Arthur looked dazed into her eyes.

"Merlin." He blurted. "You're a girl." Merlin gave him a look.

"Merlin," he stressed it this time, "why are you a girl? How could this happen, I didn't know this was even possible. Did you do it? Was it someone else? Why would they want you as a girl!" Arthur grasped his hair and looked again at the female body. Suddenly, he missed the flat chest and broad shoulders and large ears and well…._penis_, of his Merlin.

Grasping Merlin's shoulders he looked full into the others face, "We need to fix this now." Merlin rolled her eyes.

"No shit."

00

Girl-Merlin may or may not return. I can't think of any situations, so I may need a little help with that. HINT.


End file.
